Ancient History 101
by RockBane
Summary: Basically, what if Naruto preformed a jutsu that sent him into the distant past.  Not just a decade or two into the past, but like Dinos walking the Earth kind of past. What kind of life will Naruto have until he can return to his own time?
1. Through the Eras

**Ancient History 101**

I don't own Naruto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"Other Languages**"**

-X- Scene change and time change

YoY Different point of view

RnR Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Through the Eras

Currently, he's pretty much at a lost as to where he was. "I knew I shouldn't have used that brown ink…" He says out loud as he stares at the jungle around him. He glances behind him as something chirps; it reminded him of a bird but something about the way it sounded made him doubt it was a bird…

He finds a feathered reptile standing behind him, studying him with curiosity. Whatever it was, the feathered beast was standing upright, he thinks it's a reptile since he can see a scaly hide where the feathery fluff wasn't hiding the hide. The eyes remind him strongly of this sparrow hawk he saw this merchant had been trying to sell a few months ago. Though he stands taller then the beast, he could see that it was longer in the body, he can't tell how long exactly since he's seeing the beast head to head.

Once more the beast makes that chirping sound and suddenly, a few more head stick out of the ferns. They make other noises as they study him, and then a high pitched scream comes from behind him. The feathery beasts sound alert and without giving him a second look, they bolt behind him. He notes that they weren't moving as fast as a dog or as a rabbit, more like a fast walking dog, which means that he could easily out run them if he wanted to as he watches the way the beasts ran through the fern undergrowth.

He studies the trees around him before deciding that he'd be safer traveling through the tree tops then on the ground since it's likely that there are more alien beasts roaming around the jungle. He's glad that Kakashi taught them how to use their chakra to climb trees since he notices that there weren't that many low branches for him to use to pull himself up on. He leaps through the trees like a monkey or a squirrel; he does take note of other reptilian beasts as he travels from tree to tree.

He could only guess that a few of those beasts were about the size of a horse or larger. But again, he doesn't really have a measuring stick nor was he standing on the ground to see them up close. _'They're big.'_ Was the common thought that goes through his mind as he finally makes it to a fast flowing river. He blinks at the size of the corpse as the predator tears into it. He notices that scavengers were already beginning to show up, but were giving the giant being its room as the elephant sized meat eater feeds off of the even larger herbivore, he also notes that there were more tracks on the ground, which means that the predator is a pack hunter and the other two must have already taken what they want and left it to this one.

He's imagination was already playing out many different ideas of how well he'd do against a pack of those large meat eaters. He shivers, not liking those thoughts at all. He's attention was also drawn to the number of scavengers that have shown up, he's already arranging them based on their colours, what kind of feathery puffs they may or may not have, and lastly on size. _'Ok, I really hope that my experiment jutsu ends really soon, I really rather not have to hunt for my dinner today…'_ He tells himself, his stomach kind of rebelling on him as he continues to watch the huge two legged reptile eat the large, four legged, long necked herbivore.

-X-

He wisps sweat off his forehead before putting his forehead protector back on his head. Rain pounds down outside of the cave he's made his about seven months ago, he's been keeping track of time by using the moon and what little he knows of stargazing. His old orange jacket had been ruined in a fight with a pack of decent sized meat eaters which he's dubbed Blood Spats since they had more red markings on their faces. He's replaced it with a leather vest that he made out of a lot of trail and error in tanning the hides of different beasts. It took time for him to make a needle and thread as well.

In time, he came up with names of the local wildlife that have become his neighbours. Those short puffy feathered beasts that he first met he decided to call Mini Snips since they mostly eat insects so they're often sniping at insects as they move around the jungle. The huge elephant size predators he decided to call Thunder Kings since they're bellows could be heard through the jungle no matter where they're standing and they're kings since he hasn't seen anything try and test their authority at kills. Those were just examples of what he's encountered in the seven months of living in this humid jungle, he shudders as he remembers just how large some of the insects are capable of growing into.

He has found some copper to melt into useable things, he found that copper was much easier for him to use out of the various metal deposits he's found. He's made some jewellery for the heck of it as well as found some uncut gems. He's also resorted to using bones to make weapons since he doesn't want to try and replace the kunai he has on him, he's also been learning a great deal on how to use flint to make really sharp blades to cut into the often thick hide of the beasts he's killed.

He's also been making rough paper for not only recording his thoughts, actions, and of course, for mapping out the jungle. His shadow clones have helped greatly in not just mapping this land but in helping him study the beasts around him safely since if the clone dies, what it learnt automatically becomes his. He's also been able to multi task because of his clones as well, not that he's lazy its more that there just isn't enough time in the day to do everything he plans on doing.

He's also been able to work on his ability to seal things into leather, paper, or even onto rocky surfaces, though he uses either his own blood or tree sap combined with other things to make a foul smelling ink. He's even learnt how to seal not just non-living things, but also living, breathing beasts and able to summon them without them falling over dead after a few minutes after he summoned them. In this way he's managed to seal many different species into rock plates that are connected to a tough leather backing, one seal per rock plate though. He's also managed to create different varieties of seals so he can tell different species apart, like he wants to release a Mini Snip but frees a Shield Head instead. So far, he's managed to seal twenty Mini Snips, five Shield Heads, fifty-eight bird like reptiles he called Wing Gates he found them to be easy to capture alive and they were the main species he used to practice on, three Long Necks, nine Medium Snips, nineteen Bare Necks, fourteen Plate Backs, and finally four of the Thunder Kings, each one were wanders and had gotten into a fight with the local pack.

He found some easier to get close to, depending on their size and his luck. The smaller types were much easier to capture since as long as he's more numerous then they were, they don't fight they try and run, making it more likely that he can ware them down before sealing them into their respective rock plates. He feels proud of that since when he returns, he has proof that he's not fibbing about what he's been through.

He also has other things sealed up, but they're often sealed on leather or on the paper he makes. Most of his dry meat, raw gem stones, ore, plant seeds, eggs, and clothing. He glances away from the cave entrance before deciding it's a good time to rest. He's getting kind of bore so he's been thinking about seeing if he could transform into some of these beasts just for the heck of it, he still has hope of this jutsu ending soon as well.

-X-

He watches the dust clouds in the sky; it's been like over three centuries he's been here, he stopped counting after his calculations said that a hundred years had passed. In those years, his collection of feathery reptiles and non-feathery reptiles has grown to include more species as he began to travel around. He often stopped once he's collected a thousand of a species, in time; he even began sorting them out by age and gender once he learnt which were male and how to figure out their ages.

He sighs, which comes out like a chirp since he's currently in the body of a bird. He's learnt how not only to transform into the things around him, but also how to literally alter his body structure to mimic the beast's abilities and looks. The necklace around his neck when he's in his natural body has mini chakra gems that contain a part of any beast he wants to transform into, like a bit of bone, hide, teeth, feathery puff, or claw. These gems were bead like so they wouldn't take up a lot of room on his necklace; in fact, he still has a lot of room to add more such beads when he finds other beasts transform into.

He watches as a furry mammal scampers around on the ground below him. Once upon a time, he thought he might have ended up in an alternate world but in time, as those birdish beasts became more like birds, he began to note the furry beasts that scampered about the jungles. They, too, were changing, branching into different forms, some of which, he's familiar with.

'_I wonder what the future holds now…'_ He muses as he turns to look at the dead corpse of a Tri Horn. With the dust in the air, plants that use to be common were dying off and those beasts that relied on them were also dying, it continues up the food chain, he feels kind of sad at the thought that in time, the only living decedents of these beasts will be birds.

Once more something furry catches his eye, a new thought ended into his mind. _'I wonder how long until those species I grew up with will come into existence now that this world has under gone this change…'_ He muses and if he could, there would be a smile on his face. He launches himself off the branch and heads to the corpse to eat more of the decaying meat.

-X-

Once more, change was occurring throughout the world. He watches as plains become forested, as water alters the face of the world, covering plains, desserts. He watched as another extinction begins to occur once more as those species that couldn't adapt died off, leaving room open for new species to develop to fill that nicked.

Like before, he began to seal those species that caught his interest on new rock plates. He had to come up with unique seals per species so he doesn't mistake on for another. He also took time to add to his collection of uncut gems and ore, he knows that once he lives to see the correct time, he'll have enough raw minerals to live wealthy. He also hasn't really grown since he arrived in the distant past, though his body has more muscle to it and his senses were sharper as well. He's also had loads of free time in order to create new jutsus or at least, come up with ones he's seen others do.

Despite everything, he's managed to keep his journal, he's also gotten better at drawing things so he now has tons of sketches of not just landscapes still beasts but also action scenes like something hunting prey or killing said prey. He's also figured out how to create paints and did some painting as well. He's also beginning to work with clay, bone which includes such things as tusks and antler, wood, and soft stone. Like everything he's created, he seals it up in his make shift scrolls. He often has to seal those scrolls into groups so they don't take up that much space.

He spends more time in beast forms then in his birth form, he more often then not feels alienated while in his birth from the world around him. He's also keeps up with the world around him by gathering new chakra gems so he has an easier time of transforming into said beasts. One thing he refuses to do is add to the gene line of those species he hangs out with, he doesn't mate at all since he's unsure what could result from such things.

He glances down at his kill; it was a monkey thing with a bushy tail. He wonders if this thing was what monkeys come from. He also begins to suspect that apes might just be related to monkeys and if that's true then… He's uncomfortable with the conclusion that follows since it implies that humans came about without any divine assistance like what everyone believed back when he was living in Hidden Leaf.

For some reason, the fact that there were no Kami that had a hand in making humans then… it makes him wonder where they came from. It also makes him wonder where the demons come into play as well. In the end, if humans were just a branch off of the ape line, then it'll be sometime before he'll finally be back to where he started.

Once more, he looks off into the distance. Herds of prey animals milled around at the edge of the forest and at the plains. He wonders ideally what will happen the next time extinction comes creeping up on the world; mostly what the cause will be and if humans will be exist when it does.

-X-

He stares at the huge chunk of ice below him. He can't believe that ice could cover such a vast area. He uses his chakra to help him turn southwards. He heads off to check on those thick set humanoids that inhabit these northern lands with those giant furry elephants and huge lions.

These past era have given too much time to think over thousands and thousands of things, not just about how life started and the fact that life seems to be ever flowing, that if humans destroyed the world in the figurative tomorrow that life will just adapt to the mass extinction and move on by helping other beings to become other things to fill the niches left behind. In the end, while ethnically having demons killing off the human race would be wrong, in the grand scheme of things, it's nothing but a bump in the road as life continues to walk upon. He also interested in just what kind of world he could recreate by using those species he has sealed away in those rock plates he sealed them in.

He also found himself with an odd dilemma since the humanoids have begun to crop up. The thing was he's tempted to reveal himself to these frozen hunters and teach them how to use chakra just for curiosity sake. He's always been curious, even now after all these ten of thousand of centuries of just existing. Now he has a chance to do something highly interesting and could have even more far reaching effects, so far reaching he's practically drooling at the thought of the possibilities such an act could have.

He found a tribe of thirty individuals after three years of searching for a tribe. From what he can gather, there had been at least five other tribes in the area at one time but now, those remnants have combined into a single tribe in order to survive this increase in hostile weather that also is affecting prey beasts, making them break down into smaller group which makes it harder for the hunters to locate them. Of course with all those mouths to feed, they're hunting pretty much all the time.

He has been watching this tribe for about two years once he found them and on seeing what's going on, he finding it harder not to get involved with the tribe. He watches a pair of orphaned children, since their parents were dead and there wasn't enough food, they've been forced to look after themselves. He's lion face frowns as the pair head straight towards a fast flowing river.

He jerks up as a yell rips through the air. **"**Boar!**"** The girl named Moon screams as the ice gives way. He launches himself out of his hiding place and within seconds, Boar's wet body is out of the river, only the boy's feet got wet. **"**Get back Moon! It might kill you too!**"** Boar says, he snorts at that and puts the boy on the ground. The boy stares into his face, as if ready to be consumed. He snorts once more and he moves back, glancing at the girl, she's currently scared stiff of him.

He grins at her and then with a bit of razzle dazzle, he reveals his true form, though he makes it look a few years older then he is physically, like in his twenties. **"**Not going to kill ya, that's kind of counter productive seeing as I saved your life.**"** He tells the boy, both children just stare at him in awe. **"**What are you?**"** The boy asks. He smiles slightly before answering, **"**What do you want me to be?**"** The two look at each other, clearly they're not too sure what to do about him either.


	2. Civilization Arc

**Ancient History 101**

I don't own Naruto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"Other Languages**"**

-X- Scene change and time change

YoY Different point of view

RnR Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Civilization Arc

YoY Boar

He watches as Moon finishes walking around on the water's surface with a tired look on her face. He glances at Blue Lion, since sun touched being told them that they could pick a name to call him and since he has blue eyes and appeared before them as a lion. Unlike Moon, he found this control training to be frustrating but Blue Lion was there to encourage them into trying this.

According to the odd sun kissed man with blue eyes, children would pick this up more easily then grown ups was because their energy trails within their bodies are still growing and the kind of spiritual training would help make those paths grow in different ways that will allow them to continue to use their spirit energy throughout their lives. He didn't really know what to say to that kind of training but he does know that in the end, when he does finally get something that it clicks within him the feeling that hits him makes it all worth while. He's favourite Gifts were those of fire since it's nice to have something to drive away the ice, the cold.

Moon preferred to learn the Gifts of healing from Blue Lion and he has to attempt, he's highly impressed with what's required to perform those Gifts perfectly. It's also why Moon works so hard to get better control of her Spiritual energy, so she can perfect her ability to heal. He still can't get over watching Moon heal cuts within heart beats; Blue Lion seems pleased with their progress even if he's trailing behind Moon in this training.

They also no longer had to worry about food since it seems that Blue Lion has tons of meat sealed into these 'scrolls' for safe keeping. He couldn't help but wonder why Blue Lion was doing all of this, he also wonders what the sun kissed man is going to ask in return for this training. While Moon trusts Blue Lion after a few days, he's slower to trust someone who wants his presences hidden from the tribe. He doesn't like all this secret keeping and he wonders if he shouldn't tell the shaman about what's going on since the elder knows how to deal with things of the spirit, but then he realised that it might chase Blue Lion away and they'd be forbidden to practice what they were taught and that's enough to keep him from talking about it.

He glances to where Blue Lion was waiting by a fire, whatever the sun kissed man was making, whatever it sure smelt good. He helps steady Moon as they head to where the delicious smells were coming from. There's a rabbit cooking at the fire in some kind of pot, it's not the first time he's seen Blue Lion use pots in cooking when he's not making stew. He glances at the berries that Blue Lion has set out with some mashed cooked roots with some kind of herbs on the rabbit and on the mashed roots.

They sit down as Blue Lion begins to hand out clay plates with a spoon, mini knife, and the pronged food tool. They both dig into the food; he hums as he tastes the mashed root. Moon seems to enjoy the roasted rabbit and Blue Lion seems to grin in satisfaction at the fact they enjoyed the meal he made. He once thought that cooking was a woman occupation but seeing Blue Lion not only cook, but make mouth watering food, he's not the only one to ask Blue Lion what he did and added to the meals.

Soon they're eaten to their fill. **"**You want to go back to the cave to sleep?**"** Blue Lion asks them once more. He shifts slightly, not really knowing why the odd man keeps asking this question about two moons after they began their training. Moon and him glance at each other, once more unwilling to ask why Blue Lion worries about them returning to the cave.

Finally, he asks, **"**Why do you keep asking us that question?**"** Blue Lion answers, **"**Because you don't have anybody to look out for you while you're living in there. Things aren't looking to great right now and people do unthinkable things if they think it'll help the solution. Without parents or guardians, they could easily do what they want with you two and any other orphan that exists within the tribe.**"** He just can't help but stare at Blue Lion, he can't help but see that happening and that's what scared him. He glances at Moon, she too, seems to get what Blue Lion is saying. **"**But they won't, would they?**"** Moon asks with a slight panic colouring his tone.

He puts an arm around Moon's shoulders for comfort. **"**As much as the shamans think, thing are going to be like this for … many countless seasons, so many in fact that none of your tribe living today will ever see the weather lighten up. There isn't a quick fix and because of that, people are going to continue to find it harsh around here. As much as your elders don't want to think about it, the only real chance to find enough food would be to head south, into warmer climates where you'll find large herds of beasts. But like all things, there's a risk of people dieing along the way from exhaustion, predation, and of course, hunger. Those most affected are elders and the children.**"** Blue Lion explains and for some odd reason, he can't help but believe him.

"But when I become a master of Gift healing, wouldn't more people survive such a journey?**"** Moon asks. He wants to protest about that but decides that Moon needs something to comfort her. **"**It would help, but so would Boar's training. If you could sound out the other orphans, then there would be more people able to help on such a march.**"** Blue Lion says. He blinks at the thought of seeing if any of the other orphans would be willing to learn what Blue Lion has to offer. But in the end, he wouldn't mind the challenge other kids his age could to, plus he doesn't want to continue to sparing with Moon, he just feels so torn when he's asked to fight with his cousin. **"**We'll ask around.**"** He promises Blue Lion and the slender man nod, the man glances upwards at the sky.

Soon Moon and him are heading back to the tribe's home caves once Blue Lion heads off as a lion. He wonders about that Henge Blue Lion had mentioned, it was a simple Gift of transformation. It was only an illusion but it's supposed to be convincing for those witnessing it. Though Blue Lion had improved on that Gift and it'll be a very long time before either of them will ever be ready to learn that advanced Gift. He shrugs that off and begins to go through the list of orphans, trying to decide which of those kids to talk with first.

YoY Naruto

He flies over head of the column of the traveling tribe; at its head Boar and Spider were leading the way. Moon and those orphans that learn healing jutsus move among the line while the rest of the orphans are out ranging around, acting as scouts and also hunters for food and safe passage. Not all of the tribe had accepted Boar and Spider's co leadership, but in the end, more then enough had and they were down bellow him, heading southwards in hopes of better living conditions.

He feels highly satisfied about all of this. He had located a valley where rare stones exist, these stones, from what he's been able to test, are able to hold and power jutsus. He already has plans for that valley and they include the tribe bellow him, he wants to network a weather jutsu that will keep the climate to always be ranging between two points. He wants to have a safe place where these beasts could continue to exist all the way up to his original era. He also knows that he'll also have to bring more tribes to this valley, but that's not his primary concern right now.

He can't help but feel pride at what his students had accomplished, he's not just thinking about his first two, Boar and Moon, but also those orphans that Boar and Moon brought to him a few weeks after he told them about the fact that if the tribe was to survive, they'd have to head south. Spider, who had become a rival for Boar since the 'sickly' boy had a sharp mind and grasped things quickly even if his body often rebelled against the kind of actions Spider wanted to do. In time though, with a proper diet and some special tea, Spider's physical health became stable and Spider provided much motivation to learn other jutsus other then just fire types, though he had to call them Gifts since he couldn't find a word that didn't indicant witchcraft, he stayed clear of the word spell because of that and also the word magic since that also is connected to witchcraft.

He's been using Shadow Clones to scout out hospitable locations that had those kinds of chakra holding stones. He never heard of those kinds of stones before but then, he wouldn't be surprised if there weren't many deposits of said stones anyway so it unlikely that ninjas ever found such stones. Oddly enough, he found deposits of those stones more often during extinction and a few years afterwards. Those deposits he does find he mines and seals up in his scrolls to use later.

He looks off into the distance, away from those marching below him. He knows he'll out live generations of these humanoids but, then, it's to be expected of him since it's likely that once he's at the correct time, like when he used that time displacing jutsu that sent him into the distant past. He also has yet to hear anything from that fox that's said to be sealed within him. _'Come to think of it, do I even have that seal on my stomach right now? I had noticed the lack of whisker marks on my cheeks… Does that mean that I was transported but the fox wasn't? Does that mean I'll get the fox back when that me goes back into the past?'_ He wonders to himself, finding himself wistful for when that time arrives.

-X-

Star Spear, who's the great-grandson of Boar and Spider since Spider's daughter married Boar's son. He watches as the gathered spirit warriors supply the chakra for the summoning of Raging Fury the giant bear. He missed out on them summoning Ice Tusk the mammoth to ask the boss spirit to help keep the moral descents of the mammoth healthy and to keep them from traveling out of the valley. They've also decided to summon as many of the boss spirits they can in order to make sure that the moral beasts of them will remain healthy and within the valley as well.

He's already beginning to realise that he's going to have to increase the size of the valley so that there's more space for the beasts to roam in. He's also highly interested in how they're summoning these boss spirits since previously; he knows that there wasn't any kami. As he watches things occur before him, he's beginning to see how summons and even kami came into existence. _'They're fuelled by human chakra; they're created through human imagination.'_ He thinks privately to himself as the gathering body of chakra begins to become more visible and takes shape as a large bear.

The beast's feet hit the ground, signalling that those feeding chakra could stop. He watches as the beast's eyes open, the giant bear gives itself a shake before studying its surroundings. He notes that Star Spear looks drained since Star Spear hasn't addressed the beast right off the bat. Within a few minutes, Star Spear recovers and organizes his thoughts before addressing the created bear named Raging Fury.

He tones out the conversation the goes on between the created summon beast and Star Spear. His thoughts were going into overdrive as he thinks of not only what this implies, but also at the possibilities that this implies. _'That would mean that Kyuubi was created as well. Thought became an idea, an idea became fact, and then fact became reality. Is this the power of what man has? The ability to create their own gods…'_ He thinks as he feels a shiver run down his spine as he realises how powerful humans were.

'_But I'm human too, I even sent myself into a distant past without realising what I did. I'm still alive and most likely continue to be, though I wonder, could I go back to just being the village's scapegoat after all I've been through? Standing in Sasuke's shadow too?'_ He shakes his head slightly before telling himself furiously. _'I'll deal with that when it happens, not before. There's no point in getting frustrated over this since in the end, I can't do anything to said people, well, not yet at any rate.'_

Soon the giant bear fades, but he knows that the bear was now 'alive' and could be summoned at later dates. Food is served and those participating in the summoning. He smiles as little Snow brings him something to eat. The girl, another great grandchild of Spider and Boar and is Star Spear's niece from Star Spear's sister, Dancing Wind. He takes something off the plate and ruffles Snow's hair before the little girl continues onto visit her mother, Dancing Wind. All those trained in the ways of spiritual energy grain the right to had more to their names. Examples were Star Spear's name was Star as a child while his sister's name was Wind.

At least a third of the tribe have taken up the path of welding chakra, those that didn't were often lazy or just interested in other crafts. Unlike his village, the tribe's leadership is shared by one trained in using chakra and the other isn't a chakra user, more often then not, this leader is picked by his industrial skills and his level headedness. Considering that gender equality was shaping up nicely in the tribe, the current co-leader was a thoughtful and cheerful woman named Ivory. The male half of the leadership was Calling Wolf, he's a descent of Moon and like his ancestress he specialised in healing arts of chakra. Fortunately, neither leaders were 'digging' each other and in time hopefully in a few more generations, the equality between genders will be considered common placed.

Mouse, the son of Calling Wolf, comes up with a cup of tea. He smiles at the boy and takes one of the cups. Mouse smiles slightly before hurrying off to fulfill his duty. If any doubts about his recent role in killing a would be tyrant named Chaos Hound, they vanished on watching little Mouse, who was tormented by Chaos Hound's followers in order to get back at Calling Wolf, give him that smile after all the boy's been through a four moons ago. While he had felt uneasy, as if he hadn't had a right to interfere with any social changes going on within the tribe, he had aided Calling Wolf in finding his son, he even taught the man how to create a chakra gem around an animal fibre and how to use that gem to skinwalk, as Calling Wolf decides to term it, into his name sake a wolf, not the kind of wolves he's use to either but the large kind that are more heavily built then the common wolf.

He grins slightly as he remembers the reactions he got when he transformed into a Medium Snip before Chaos Hound and his followers, distracting them as Calling Wolf slipped in to get his son before the fire eats through the leather strap that's holding a spear over Mouse's body. He'll admit, he felt the cool quite a bit while he was a Medium Snip. He concludes that if he were to release a real Medium Snip, the poor beast would freeze to death in this kind of weather. His musings are cut short as people begin to head back to the cave system, he smiles as he watches Mouse being carried away by Calling Wolf, he feels content at seeing that, knowing that it was with his help that such a reunion happened between the two.

-X-

He stares at the village before him. He can't help but shake his head, as he shoulders his bag. It's been about three years since he left the valley of Ice and he was slightly annoyed at the time he exited out of that world he created in the valley. After going through his old journal entries, he finally got a date of when he left. According to the calendar, tomorrow is the day he does that jutsu, giving him today to get reacquainted with the village before he'll become an 'active' member of the genin of Hidden Leaf.

He's currently doing a partial transformation in order to hide his hair colour and eye colour, he doesn't want people to ask question about him coming back 'into' the village when nobody saw him 'leave' the village. He smirks as he thinks about what he's found out during those three years of travel around from the countries, though this would be the first time he's stepped foot into Fire Country since he left Ice Valley, which is located on another continent to the farther west and north then this one. Though during those three years, he managed to find out a lot of interesting things like some missing Leaf nin named Orochimaru was leader of the Village Hidden in Sound, or Hidden Sound.

Then he's also become aware of a group looking to find, capture, and extract demons out of those humans that carry them within them. He snorts at that, knowing that in the end, they can't do anything to him since he's now well aware of the number of members they have, their underlings and what kind of mind jutsus to look for as well as what the official members are capable of, he's already knows how to get around that blood rite jutsu that one of the missing nins does in killing the opponent in the name of his 'god.'

During his time wondering from place to place before he showed up here, he's killed at least five of these so called 'gods' and also knows how to 'hurt' them through their worshipers. He still remembers that one culture where they'd sacrifice a hundred humans a day in order to 'feed' their 'god.' It also meant that those followers were always conquering other nations in order to 'feed' the temple their body count. He took much satisfaction in taunting the 'god' forth and killing it before its loyal followers. It marked the end of that culture since their faith fell apart once their god was gone and the other nations felt confident in freeing their loved ones and regaining their old hunting ground from that blood thirsty nation.

He snaps out of his thoughts as a guard asks him for his passport. He hands it over and soon he's waved into the village. He heads off to his old favourite restaurant to have lunch at. He creates shadow clones as he walks through the village, said clones often appear in the forms of crows, squirrels, and stray cats. On seeing the Ramen bar, he can't help but smile on seeing the old man, he's long since forgotten the man's name and that of his daughter's as well.

Before he sits down, he pulls off his back pack and sets it on the ground before sitting down on a stool. He orders a large pork ramen and as he waits, he slowly questions each of his twenty clones mentally about where they are, after thinking about what to do next, he asks three of his clones to sneak into different offices in order to reacquaint himself with those ninja he should know, figuring that any records will have a detailed history of the ninja of Hidden Leaf so he knows who he's suppose to know and it'll also help to know just what the older Leaf nins were capable of if he ever needs to escape out of the village for a number of reasons. He savours the taste of the pork ramen as he waits for his three clones to report back to him, the other clones each choice an area and begin in depth investigation so he knows his way around the village like he use to.

He snorts when one of his clones reports on seeing his 'double' with a pink haired girl, Sasuke, and his old teacher, Kakashi. He grins slightly; glad that he's fortunate on that since it'll help him out later with it's his turn to interact with his 'team.' He asks for something to drink, wanting to stay longer at the bar before looking for an inn to stay at for the night.


	3. Return Arc, part 1

**Ancient History 101**

I don't own Naruto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

**Demon talking**

**-People Chatting with Demons mentally-**

'_Thoughts'_

"Other Languages**"**

-X- Scene change and time change

YoY Different point of view

RnR Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Return Arc, part 1

He felt a jolt go through him, he felt something enter into his navel and he hears a cry of, **No! Blast it! How could this happen?!** He sends within his mind, **-Ah, and here I thought we had something special.-** He feels the fox growl within his mind. **Stupid whelp! I'm the great Kyuubi!** The fox roars within his mind. **–Awe, the poor fox! He feels so unloved, don't ya, you fluff ball?-** He says to the fox, he's already heading to the apartment now that the fox was back to living within him.

**… I'm going to devour you very slowly.** He only grins and within seconds the fox is screaming like a little girl. **–Tu tu tu, mister fox, what horrible language you use. Remember this lesson fox, you are as powerful as I want you to be, it's not the other way around. Second of all, I'll kill you myself before I let anyone release you and trust me, I'm more then capable of fulfilling that threat as you have just felt. Keep your mind out of my memories and I'll forget you even exist within me, if you don't…-** He cuts the fox off from the outside world, bruising the fox's chakra channels with the world at large for a few seconds before letting up. **–I know how you are created; 'demon' and I know how to sever those channels that's powering your existence. I've already killed five 'gods' and I don't mind adding a 'demon' to the list, got that Mr Hairy Butt?-** He says and he feels the fox nod, the connection lessens though he knows that he'll have to do away with the beast in time, just so he doesn't have to worry about the fox trying anything funny with his chakra pathways.

He makes it to the roof of his apartment, he ducks down and transforms into his natural body. He heads inside of the building; he ignores the hostile look from the landowner who's trying to repair water damager to the roof. His apartment was unlocked; he guesses he never got around to locking it during him living there since it's more likely that the simple lock wouldn't stop someone from breaking into his apartment, but that's going to change since he needs his apartment secure.

Once the door is shut, he creates four clones to help asses the apartment. Soon they're clearing away the make shift seal that's on the floor, but not before he goes over it and memorises it so he can pick apart what most likely went wrong. It takes a few hours but soon the apartment has been repaired, decorated, and finally he's used wards and seals in order to detect if someone's trying to get into his apartment, to alert him if they're trying to get through the seals, and finally, seals containing traps to be released. He also creates a secure chest that's impervious to fire, water, wear and tear, and any attempts to hack open the wood to get what's inside as well as anything else he could think of.

He studies the forehead protector that's was with him since he arrived in that jungle so many millions of years ago. He sighs and puts it on the dresser before going through the cloths that were technically his. He grins at the orange jumpsuits before shaking his head, he'll have to replace his current cloths with something a bit more practical but still as eye catching since it would be suspicious and alarming if his wardrobe did a one eighty. He finds his froggy wallet and checks out how much cash he has.

He nods to himself, slightly depressed at how much money had 'earned' during the months he work as an official ninja. He glances at the door, he notices that he's got mail and he glares as he notices that all of his mail is bills that he's suppose to pay. He snorts lightly, he quickly changes his cloths into what he's expected to wear, which includes his forehead protector.

He locks the door with his key, he checks to make sure those bills were in his one pocket before heading off to visit the old man, the only person for the longest time to give a rat's ass about him. His necklace remains around his neck, just covered by his undershirt since he doesn't want people to notice it. He also became aware that he's glad that his cloths were baggy since it hides his muscles from view since he's not suppose to have muscles that well developed.

He had a bit of trouble getting in to see the Hokage, it was evening out and normally, if he remembers correctly, he usually visits the old man during the daytime. The guards were reluctant to let him in, even though the old man himself was gesturing him to enter into the office. Once he closed the door, he studies the office as he heads to sit down. He's satisfied with what he sensed within the walls.

"So, what can I do for you, Naruto?" The old man says and he blinks slightly; he's used to being called Blue Lion or Kachi Karyuudo, the name he used for the last few years of traveling around. "Well, for one thing, I'm tired of paying bills." He says, he takes out those bill envelops he received that day and toss them onto the Hokage's desk. The Third looks curious and picks up one of the bills, opening it and reading the contents. He watches the hard look that appears in the elderly man's eyes.

The Third picks up another bill and once more the old man's eyes takes an almost defeated look in his eyes. "I'll deal with these." The elderly man says and he nods. "Anything else you wish to talk about?" The Third asks, clearly becoming aware of the fact that he's not acting as he should. "I preformed a jutsu today, a bit after I got back to my apartment." He says slowly, the old man doesn't seem surprised which made him wonder if others were aware of the surge of chakra coming from his apartment and on thinking about that for a few seconds, he realised that it's more then likely.

He takes opens his jump suit and pulls out his necklace, the Third studies it until the old man jerks, staring at him with a look of awe. "Are those?" The man asks and he nods. "I encased bits of animals I encountered, I took Henge a step further and created a hybrid of ninjutsu/medical jutsu that not only allows me to look like some creature but to mold my body into that shape and I mean it rearranges everything within me and that includes altering my size too. Each bead has the blue print encased in them and I can draw upon that blue print in the reshaping my body to look like the beast I want to appear as. If I were to take the shape of a bird, I not only look like one, I can do want that body can do, namely fly through the air."

The old man nods and says, "That's not the end of it, is it?" He nods and finally says after a few minutes, "My jutsu sent me into the past, I'm not talking about just a few years into the past, sir. I'm talking about before man walked the Earth type of past." He winces as even he was aware of how blunt that was said. The elderly looking man weaves his fingers and rests his chin on it. "I take it that the jutsu came to an end then?" The man asks.

"Not really… The jutsu never ended, in fact, this afternoon I received the Kyuubi when… uhm, my younger self vanished from this time, pretty much allowing history to repeating itself once more. See, I never aged since was I was sent into the past, I did expect the jutsu to end at first but over time, it didn't and I lived through massive world wide extinctions, I literally saw entire species die off and I watched as other things evolved to fill those niches, like different kinds of mammals appear and disappear, giant meat eating birds evolved and die off, etc." He answers, waving his hand at the etc part. He shifts as he notices the look on the Third's face, it's clear that the old man was trying to come to terms that he's not just older then what he appears to be, but ancient beyond understanding.

"I don't suppose you have any proof…" The man asks and he takes out a scroll containing copies of his most ancient journal entries, just the first ten years of his life in that jungle though, he didn't want to overload the Third's workload. He bites his thumb and drips the blood on the seal's face. A vast horde of scrolls appear on the man's desk. The Third Hokage's eyes widen at the number. "That's just the first ten years, you can keep them if you want, I got the originals back at the apartment." He informs the elderly looking man.

The old man nods and before he left he says, "There's pretty interesting, I mange to gather a lot of information about those reptilian beasts, I'm still shocked at the fact that birds are more or less their direct descendants. I just thought the feathery fluff was just a coincidence until later when I encountered actual birds. I perfected my shape shifting jutsu during those years, I still have those beads that allow me to transform into them too." He decides to leave out the part where he has the ability to resurrect those species as well; he doubts that the Third could handle it at this moment though. He'll leave the Third to read about it within his journal entries, he just hopes that the old man doesn't end up with a heart attack after reading about it.

-X-

It's been a few days and he's already tired of acting like his old self, the only relief he got was when he's either in his apartment or out around the city in a different form or as Kachi. He also had to deal with the Kyuubi a few times as the 'demon' tried to mess with his chakra pathways, trying to force a bunch of them to connect in with the seal. He tormented the fox for three hours and he finishes it off by cut three of the world chakra connections, weakening the fox enough that he knows that the fox won't try it again.

He's sure that something was off of his acting, but none of his 'team' seems to care enough to poke around about what caused the change, which was both a blessing and it only drives home the fact that in their eyes, he wasn't worth getting to know. He could see where he could blame Sasuke for most of his problems but in the end, knew in Sakura and Sasuke's case, they were only mimicking the opinions of the population at large. But he was just itching to do something permanent to Kakashi since he knows that the man doesn't have that excuse. But even now, Sakura and Sasuke were pressing that excuse.

He's had millions of years to think on what he could do to his 'team' if and when he returns to his previously considered home village. He hasn't seen any of the other rookie genin, but he's sure one of those genin would be more accepting to his hand of friendship then either Sakura or Sasuke since they're pretty much spitting on that hand and trying to stomp on it. He's kind of glad that he did have some kind of journal that he can refresh his mind with, though it's more filled with rants and raves about the 'injustices' Iruka had done to him while in the academe then what his academe days were like. But despite the rants, he did learn who were his usual 'accomplices' at ditching class or just getting into trouble with and they were Shikamaru, Chouji, and Kiba.

He also reviewed of what he knew about them from what their files say, so he knows that those three did often hang out with him in the loosest sense of the word. He had run into a problem though, he doesn't know how to 'accidentally' run into either of those three. He knew that the Chuunin exam was coming and that the Orochimaru will be trying to conquer Hidden Leaf. He also heard about the man's obsession with learning jutsus and he knows that Sasuke's going to be the target considering Sasuke's bloodline limit.

He notices a masked figure appear and they stop as the masked man says to him, "The Hokage wishes to speak with you, Naruto." He nods and with a quick good bye, he heads off to the tower to see the Hokage. He ignores the glare Sasuke's sends to his back as he hurries away.

Soon enough he's standing in front of the office door, the guards were glaring at him. He approaches the door, ignoring their glares as he opens the door, knowing that they won't lay a finger on him since they all knew how the Third would reaction to such action. He smiles politely to the old man before closing the door.

The Third nods and he sits down in front of his desk. "Those scrolls have quite a bit of interesting reading those entries, especially the part of you sealing living beasts away in rock plates." The Third Hokage says, already leaning on his woven hands. "Well, I wanted evidence that such beasts existed. I kept that habit up until the last time the ice reseeded, I tended to get at least a thousand individuals of a species I got interested in or thought were amazing." He admits, the third shakes his head slightly, clearly not believing this. "I'm guessing they're all very much alive." The Third says and he nods. "I don't usually summon them since climate might not be like their use to but I know have managed, recently, find a place where I can control the climate and have checked one beast out just to be sure they're not getting ill or anything. Other then not summoning the water beasts, all of them were well and within seconds, very alert." He answers truthfully.

"I'm sure the plates they're sealed in are in safe keeping then?" The Third Hokage asks and he nods. "I've also got loads of uncut gems and raw ore packed away alone with tools and other things I made. I'm just not sure where I can sell them though, without people getting suspicious about it." He admits and he notices that the Hokage seems to be overwhelmed. "Do you known what kind of ore and gems you have?" The elderly looking man asks and he thinks about it before shaking his head. "I can tell what's copper and what's not. I guess I should find books telling me what to look for. I know I've been a bit of a pack rat though. I never let anything I made remain behind." He admitted, he never really tried to experiment with the metal other then using copper and some of the smaller stones as decoration.

He also finds himself enjoying just sitting here, chatting with the Third. There were few people he's allows himself to relax with and most of those weren't even part of his branch of humans, they were of the thick muscled, brow ridged humans that continue to prefer colder climates that they evolved to endure. He trusts the man sitting behind the desk, the man had always been kind to him and had been the only one to attempt celebrating his birthday as well. While he knows that the Third's time was running out and knew if the snake summoner had his way, the man before him won't see his grandson's next birthday.

The Third nods at that and pulls out a few books, he picks them up off the desk and glances at the titles before looking back up at the old man. "So then, where were you during these recent years?" The Third asks and he answers, "I was living in Ice Valley until about three years ago when I left. Been traveling around until the day before the date I used that jutsu, then I arrived into the village." The Third seems to sag on hearing that, he would say that the Third Hokage was relieved by that, which kind of puzzled him but he decides that in time, he'll find out why the Hokage reacted like that.

The Hokage changes topics and they chat about what he experienced during his first ten years. Before he leaves, he pulls out a scroll for the next ten years of his life, he hands the scroll over before he picks up his books and exiting out of the office. He waves at Kiba and his team as he encounters them leaving the building at the same time as he is. He also notices the way Hinata seems to redden on seeing him; he stares at the girl, kind of surprise that he's getting that kind of reaction out of her.

"So, what books do you have?" Kiba asks and he grins at the dog trainer before saying in a joking tone, "Why all the interest all of a sudden? Not confident in you're skills, dog breath?" He's amused at Kiba's reaction and Shino's sudden interest, Hinata's too busy with her own thoughts to pay much heed in what's going on between Kiba and him.

After a slight game of keep away, Kiba finally gets his hand on one of the books. "How to Identify Between Wealth and Glass? What the hell?" Kiba asks. He plucks the book from Kiba's hand and says, "I got interested in geology and the Hokage was kind enough to lend me these books." Kiba's rants as the other genin realised he'd been had and he finds it was worth it tricking the feral looking preteen.

Soon their paths diverge and he cheerfully promised Kiba that once he's done with the books, he'll let Kiba 'borrow' them as long as Kiba promises to return them to the Hokage. He whistles as he heads to his apartment, ignoring the hateful looks as he walks to his apartment. He can't wait to begin going through his mineral deposits to see just what he's collected. He also decides to send a shadow clone to meet up with his team, since he knows he'll be busy sorting through his scrolls and testing each to see if they're of good grade too.

To Readers:

In this paragraph, I'll be answering questions from a review who's given me one of my largest reviews.

Q: 'wouldn't Naruto have studied how bloodlines come about?' A: Sure he has, bloodlines have developed among the Neanderthals and are most likely more advanced since they started earlier then human bloodline limits.

Q: 'Seeing as he is old as dirt wouldn't he now have a greater control over his chakra?' A: Yes he does, he has so much control over his chakra that's how he's been able to kill Gods, summons, and Demons simply by cutting the invisible chakra strings that continually feed them chakra to keep them alive as seen in this chapter.

Q: 'be able to block eye blood limits from seeing into his body or copying and predicting his movments and skills like jutsus?  
Or in other words all his jutsus and such are not copyable?' A: All his jutsus need to be taught by him, which means that unless they sign a contract, they won't be able to copy the jutsu. Since he has better chakra control, people can't predict him by using the Sharingan since Naruto doesn't express enough chakra when moving for the Sharingan eye. Naruto had millions of years not only to recreate jutsus and he most likely has come up with unique array of various kinds of jutsus, like that weather jutsu he used on Ice Valley.

Q: 'Though Naruto i would think would have found or created a way to do the same but better and without killing or crippling himself, that or refined it?' A: He just plain couldn't die, since it was another side affect other then sending him to the age of Dinos, he didn't 'age' physically because of that same side affect.

Q: 'I know this seems a bit over the top but would he have his own summons or created them like dragons, would he need a contract to summon whatever his summons is or not, then would any summons know who naruto really is?' A: Yes he can summon but he doesn't need to use blood to summon those spirits that the Neanderthals had created since Neanderthals never created summoning contracts. As long as Naruto's on speaking terms with those spirits the Neanderthals created and can summon, Naruto can summon them and never opted to create his own summons though he's considered the boss summon for prehistoric lions that roamed the icy tundra, he is and continues to be Blue Lion to the tribes of Neanderthals that live within Ice Valley.

Q: 'Though i am surprised naruto didn't leave the valley of ice before the creation of the leaf village but if he did then he would or maybe interacted with people like tsunade family like great grandfather and his brother and sandiman then maybe the fourth before he became hokage?' A: There were other continents for Naruto to explore the few times he left Ice Valley, other cultures to experience, plus, he didn't want to alter history on his birth continent, not wanting to create a paradox.

Q: 'What does he know about the biology and other science stuff on human and animal, orgnic and inorganic and other such things?' A: What he taught himself, he is a hunter and can easily dissect what he's killed. He's also taught himself how to heal and has practiced with different forms of life as the eras creeped by.

Q: 'What has happend to Kyuubi?' A: He's going to be around for a while until Naruto thinks of a way to harness the chakra the fox represences. But the fox will die, there's no ifs, ands, or buts about that it a matter of when and why.

Q: 'Can this advanced henge or skinshifter jutsu work on any creature not just animals like a uchiha or hyuuga?' A: It's all about genetic blue prints within the subject's DNA. If Naruto decides he wants to become Sasuke, a bit of hair or something is all that's needed for him to encase into a chakra gem. It's just unlikely that Naruto will desire to look like Sasuke though, same goes for any humanoid since he most likely considers it a form of rape, something he's disgusted by and will show up in the next chapter.

I hope this answers most if not all of your questions Gelionlegends! Thanks for the review as well, see you for now.


	4. Return Arc, part 2

**Ancient History 101**

I don't own Naruto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

**Demon talking**

**-People Chatting with Demons mentally-**

'_Thoughts'_

"Other Languages**"**

-X- Scene change and time change

YoY Different point of view

RnR Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Return Arc, part 2

He glances around at the number of genin waiting for the second instructor to appear. He had arrived early and in different cloths then his orange jumpsuit, he kept the weapon pouches and he did make sure to the scroll containing the last bit of dry meat as well. He's highly amused that while Kiba, Hinata, Chouji, Shikamaru, and Shino recognized him, none of the others gathered here did, he glances at Sakura and Sasuke, from the looks of things, they're working themselves up as he 'continues' not to 'show up.'

Just as the woman jonin appears with some chuunin, a square box arrived. A smoke screen later and three familiar kids appear. It takes him about two minutes to realise that it's the Konohamaru Corps, he grins as he watches Konohamaru talks with Anko, Orochimaru's ex-student. Moegi and Udon were glancing around; he suppresses a chuckle as Moegi does a double take. "Boss!" The girl shouts, waving in his direction and he waves at the three kids.

"Na-ru-to!" Sakura growls out once she gets over the fact he was here all along. He's amused as Sakura shivers and looks fearful as everyone sends a bit of killing intent her way. He walks over to where the academe students were, earning a glare from Sakura, Sasuke's already glaring at him, he's beginning to think that Sasuke's face was stuck like that and it's the only way he knows how to express himself. "Boss! Like the new cloths." Konohamaru says, he ruffles the kid's hair as he says teasingly, "And you still haven't learnt that rocks aren't square, huh?" Konohamaru scratches the back of his head, looking sheepish about that. "But it's the easiest kind to make!" Konohamaru protests and he replies. "Sure it is, but sometimes hard work rewards better then doing things half way."

Their conversation was cut short by Anko, soon enough, the interviews were underway and he managed to stay away from his 'team' by baiting Kiba, which meant he's over by Kiba's team. Hinata seems to be blissful if he's to judge from the look on her face. Shino's most likely listening in, though he wasn't sure what to make of the humming coming from the tall genin. Shino's jacket and shades keeps him from observing Shino's face and eyes, so he can only guess at what kind of expression was on Shino's face.

Soon enough the interviews were over and he's forced to stand with his 'team.' He simply ignores the two of them, interested in what Anko has to say. Once the jonin was done, the summery of what this part was about was simply in a way. There were two scrolls called Heaven and Earth, we sign a waver, we had said waver in to receive a scroll, they're taken to a starting gate, and once the gate opens they have five days to make it to the tower with both scrolls, they're also not allowed to open said scrolls either.

The wavers are handed out; he glances at a group of 'genin' from Hidden Grass. The feels of the pale 'woman's' chakra was something he expected to feel. He glances at Gaara, he knows that the red haired boy was carrying a 'demon' and that the seal was botched, not that he couldn't repair the damage it's more of getting the genin's trust for him to do it right. In the end, he expands his chakra into the air so he can cut two of the five connections that support Gaara's 'demon.' The red head jerks, most likely surprised at the screams coming from the demon.

Gaara glares around him, as if trying to find the one responsible for causing his 'demon' pain. He glances at Sakura, she's finally signed the waver and before she or Sasuke can stop him, he grabs their wavers and heads to the line. They're following him and when they're given the scroll, he pockets it, ignoring Sakura yelling. Once they're at the gate, Sakura continues to shout at him, berating him, he just ignores it and takes out the scroll and takes out a blank scroll. Within seconds the blank scroll was a prefect match for the true scroll.

He pulls a switch, letting Sasuke believe he gave the correct scroll to him. The chuunin snorts but the man holds peace as he puts the true scroll into his pocket once more. He endures the lecture from Sakura, he's busy studying the forest a head of them, and he frowns at how the area's chakra was running amuck in that area, which is why the plants and animals were the way they were.

Soon the gate opens and they dart into the forest. He takes the lead and heads into the tree tops, not caring if his team follows him or not. He already has made clones in the shape of birds so they can find him a team with the scroll that they need with one to follow his 'team mates.' He doesn't slow down; he wants to get farther into the forest so they stand a greater chance of avoiding the snake summoner.

-X-

He grins as Iruka appears after him laying the scrolls over each other. The chuunin smiles at him fondly, he just returns it with a grin. Then Iruka glances at Sakura and Sasuke, the man heads up to the pair and begins to check them over. He stares into Sasuke's eyes before the kid turns away from his gaze.

He snorts softly as he remembers what happened two hours ago.

RnR

His clone alerts him to the fact that the snake summoner has been trailing Sakura and Sasuke. He switches with his clone and lands on a branch, transforming into his birth form, staring at the resting forms of his 'team mates.' He watches as the man he spotted as Orochimaru walks towards the pair.

Words were exchanged and he watches as Sasuke and Sakura were sent running, he moves quietly through the trees in order to keep them in his sights. Finally Orochimaru tired of chasing them and uses his killing intent on the pair. He springs into action; three out of the eight punches connect with the man's body, sending the man flying for about three feet before the man regains his balance.

He doesn't give the snake summoner a chance to recover enough to fight back, forcing the man to be defensive. He pulls back as a snake is summoned, not to be out done, he summons Raging Fury, he and the summoned ancient giant bear got along pretty good and he counts on the bear's family to relay messages while he's traveling the world at large, keeping in contract with the various tribes within Ice Valley.

"Well, this is an interesting place to call on my services, Blue Lion. Though I must admit, I've never encountered a snake summon before. Does it matter how much damage I cause to the forest?**"** Raging Fury asks him and he answers, **"**Not really, if people can't move out of your way then it's their fault if they get injured. Though if you want, you could try aiming for the summoner, he's a tricky target, so full of forbidden abilities.**"** He tells Raging Fury, the primal bear molded after a short nose bear most likely grins at that and within seconds, the area and the summoned snake were under attack. The snake didn't last long, but then, Raging Fury was an older summon beast and was based on a very dangerous bear as well, so the snake never stood a chance.

His friend attempts to hit Orochimaru now that the snake was gone. More of the forested was destroyed but once the bear boss hits the real snake summoner, his friend vanished from this plane and back into the 'spirit' realm of Ice Valley. He lands safely on the ground, his legs were aching despite the fact he used chakra to cushion his fall. He glances around and then creates a horde of shadow clones to help him look for Sakura and Sasuke.

RnR

Sasuke had been founded under two trees, he healed the broken bones and any internal injuries that was life threatening, but he didn't heal everything since he wants Sasuke to have a painful reminder of just how Sasuke's lacking in speed training. Sakura had it easier then Sasuke since she found herself in a niche in a tree's roots which protected her from the falling trees and other such things as Raging Fury rampaged through that section of the forest.

Soon Iraku remembers why they're there and the teacher explains about the poster. It's not long before the teacher directs the pair to visit a doctor to get checked over. He heads off to explore the tower and to see who made it on the first day.

-X-

He did have to wonder why Kiba kept three decks of cards but then he had to wonder why Tenten carries around poker chips. Deciding that thinking about it wasn't worth his time, he calls the bet and once everyone calls the bet, he asks for one card and discards the ten he had. The new card was a jack, giving him three of a kind.

He raises the bet when it was his turn to call. Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Tenten, Shino, and Hinata all call it. Kiba shows his hand, the dog trainer had a pair of tens, Tenten had a pair of threes and an ace, Chouji didn't have anything and neither did Hinata, Shino and Shikamaru had three of a kind but his three jacks top the three eights Shino has and the three tens that Shikamaru has. He wins the pot for the eighth time in the last half hour.

Just as they're about to start a new game, the elder Sand nin named Temari shows up. Once the young woman finds out they're playing poke, she wants in. He lends her ten chips, five of the five spot chips, three ten spot chips, and two hundred spot chips. "You can play me back later, after you won the pot." He says cheekily to Temari, she snorts at that but nods as they wait for Hinata to deal the cards out.

As they all look at their cards, chatter begins once more once everyone tosses a five spot chip into the pot. They conversation picked up where it ended, which restaurants had the best food, the best service, and which had the calm feel to them. He, of course, defended the ramen bar he remembers had been kind to him, sometimes giving him free meals. He could tell that Temari was slightly surprised about the topic they're talking about but adds her two cents in on some of the places they're talking about before they begin the game of poker once more.

He was pleased at how the evening turned out, even if the game had to end early since tomorrow as the day that the second part of the exam ends. He wonders if any more teams will be arriving tomorrow before the time runs out. He wonders what'll happen now that there's too many genin that passed this second round. He knows that they'll have to cut the number down… _'They're going to make us fight, aren't they?'_ He muses to himself as he makes it to the shared room with Sakura and Sasuke, both were sleeping in their respective beds, so he doesn't have to deal with them any more.

YoY Sasuke

He glares at the blonde's back; he can't understand it as his blond team mate no longer seems to take his bait any more. The blond ignores him and his 'crush' Sakura, so much so that he was actually missing the blond badgering him for a spar or declaring that he's 'better' then him. He also thinks about that odd looking bear summon that Naruto had brought forth in the forest when that freaky ninja had summoned that snake, he can't help but shiver slightly as he remembers the kind of damage the bear had done in the fight.

He studies the cloths that Naruto has been wearing since this part of the exam begun, the shirt was a dull orange and a leather vest were covering Naruto's upper body. The typical blue sandals were on his feet but the pants were a light brown and if he's right, made out of leather as well. The usual pouches were there but so where some pockets on the side of the legs, giving the pants four pockets in total. The head band was on Naruto's forehead where its suppose to be.

He notices the way Naruto stood as they listen through the speech, he frowns as he notices how muscular Naruto had become, the natural tan that the blond usually has is much darker then it use to be as well. He notices the angle of Naruto's face and how it lacks the baby fat that he's accustom too. In fact, he'd say that Naruto lacks the usual fat that a preteen is suppose to have, as much as he doesn't like to admit it since he had it too.

He began to think of when the change occurred and found, to his chain grin, he can't tell when Naruto began to look the way he does. He snaps out of his thoughts as that glass wearing nin they encountered at the beginning of this exam raises his hand. He watches as the young teen heads off, making him wonder what he missed out on.

Soon they're heading up to the cat walk, following the blond up the stairs. They stand with Kakashi as the other genin stand with their jonin instructors. The new examiner and everyone else watch as the bill board flash the names of Lee and Kiba. Both genin both cheer at begin selected.

They both race down the stairs, clearly the pair are eager to get this fight started. Akamaru leaps off of Kiba's head and Kiba's kneeling down to pet the white pup. Once Hayate's hand signals for the fight to begin, Akamaru leaps onto Kiba's back. As Lee charges forward, he activates his Sharingan to record what kind of jutsus they'll use, adding to his inventory.

As the smoke clears, there's now two feral looking Kibas. The dodge Lee's incoming attack, the Kiba that had been on the bottom when the jutsu was used tosses out some smoke screen balls and within seconds, the area is covered in smoke, so much so that he can't see through it. He jerks back as Lee falls through the smoke screen; the two Kibas move around on all fours and attack Lee once the green spandex wearing genin gets up off the floor.

Lee dodges the incoming with ease, he tries to tone out what Lee says about the 'flames of youthful competition' and about the challenge of fighting a ninja like Kiba. As the fight continues, the two Kibas can't land a hit without the smoke screen, but Kiba has only so many of those balls. About ten minutes into the fight, Lee goes from on the defensive to offensive. But from where he's standing, it's obvious that Lee's holding back, seeing that Lee isn't going to use that move again and seeing how he already got what kind of jutsus Kiba's going to show, so he cuts off power to his bloodline limit.

He looks away and only to find Naruto glancing at him, he can tell that Naruto knew what he did and clearly didn't approve of it. Naruto turns away and continues watching the fight below. He glances at Kakashi and finds that the man also knew what he did but didn't seem to care. He glances to Lee's team and finds Gai studying him with impassive eyes; he turns away, not wanting to feel guilty about what he did. _'They know I can copy their jutsus and it's not my fault they don't try to hide their hand seals, otherwise its far game.'_ He reasons to himself.

Within seconds, Lee is declared the winner. The medic nins appear and escort Kiba and Akamaru to the hospital so they can get check on. Lee's flushed with victory as the only girl on Lee's team congratulate Lee and a few seconds later, Gai and Lee are hugging and sprouting nonsense. Naruto calls out a congrats to the green spandex wearing nin and Lee nods at Naruto in acknowledgement of Naruto's well wishes.

Soon Tenten, the girl from Gai's team, and Misumi from Kabuto's team are up next. The two opponents get ready and once more, a signal from Hayate begins the fight. Within seconds, Tenten is tossing kunai at Misumi and the guy dodges as he tries to get closer to Tenten. Tenten managed to keep it a long to mid distance battle, much to Misumi's chain grin if he's to judge the man's body language. He watches as Misumi's joints seem to be nonexistent as Misumi is force to dodge kunai aimed for his joints.

Tenten launches herself into the air with a scroll. Within the next few seconds the weapons appeared in Tenten's hands and within a second, they're thrown by the girl at Misumi. Misumi wasn't able to dodge enough of the various weapons thrown by Tenten, as Tenten drops from the air, Misumi is having trouble standing and soon the man faints. Tenten is declared the winner and it takes time for not just for the medic nins to manoeuvre through the field of battle.

Once the arena is cleared up, they wait for the electronic board to reveal who's next to fight. Ino and Hinata's names appear on the board, Naruto shouts out an encouragement and this cause Hinata to blush. He rolls his eyes at that, it's obvious that Hinata likes Naruto but the idiot doesn't have the slightest hint about Hinata's feelings. The white eyed girl walks down the stairs while Ino struts down the stairs, the blond was clearly confident about her chances against Hinata.

A single glance at Hinata tells him that she's resolved to give this fight her all. He leans forward, highly interested to see how this fight will go. "I see a hint of red in those eyes and I'll be highly displeased, Uchiha." He hears Naruto hiss threateningly at him, he glares at Naruto only to look away from the hard gaze that Naruto was giving him. Fear bubbles within him and in the end, he nods slightly, indicating that he won't.

'_He's never called me by my last name before…'_ He says to himself, not wanting to get on Naruto's bad side right now. Not when he doesn't know what the blond is capable of, he'll wait and bid his time when he has the upper hand, then make the blond pay for his new attitude.

YoY Naruto

He shakes his head slightly, already guessing what's going through Sasuke's mind. He is slightly pissed that Sasuke watched Kiba and Lee's match with the Sharingan active, he feels that it's a dishonourable act on Sasuke's part to copy family taught jutsus and the taijutsu style that's likely Lee's most prized possession. The true target of his displeasure was Kakashi since the teacher knew what Sasuke was doing and didn't try and stay Sasuke's hand in this matter.

He glares at the man reading the porn book, after a few seconds, Kakashi shifts his weight every so slightly, he turns away, glad that he managed to discomfort his so called 'instructor.' He cheers Hinata once he returns to watching the fight going on between the blond fan girl and the shy girl from a powerful family. He watches as the cheer has the desired effect on the shy girl for she stands a bit straighter and was once more, flowing with a grace that was like an art form that her family modified for their own fighting style.

Hinata has activated her bloodline limit but he doesn't care since Hinata's trying to win without relaying on her family's special abilities. Kiba shouts out encouragements as Hinata evades Ino's attack and land a few blows of her own on the blond fan girl. Ino finally pulls away once it's clear that Hinata can match her in taijutsu. Hinata gives Ino the room she wants; he can only guess the kind of mental battle going through the shy Hinata's head. It's clear that somehow, Hinata thinks she's weak because she doesn't relishes battle like a ninja 'should.' He can tell that Hinata's more suited to the medical field of chakra then for the path of killing.

Ino keeps glancing up at Sasuke, as if she'll get an inspiration just by looking at him. Ino's hand goes to her pony tail and a look of uncertainty plays across her face. He decides to help clinch the match. "Don't stop now, Hinata! You got her on the ropes!" He shouts, he notices that Hinata's face reddens and the uncertainty on Ino's face fades. The blond cuts her pony tail and spreads the hairs around in front of her as Hinata decides to become offensive as she charges towards Ino, it's clear that Hinata has activated her bloodline limit on entering into a charge.

Ino makes a seal, but he knows she's not channelling chakra into the seal, but into the hair before her. Hinata does the unexpected; the usual shy and secretive girl leaps into the air in an attempt to avoid the trap on the ground. Ino curses and by the time Ino redirects the chakra into the seal, Hinata's already closing Ino's chakra points, clogging the chakra pathways with bits of her own chakra. Lee, Kiba, and himself cheer as Ino falls to the ground, Hinata manages to catch the blond, most likely already apologizing for the blows to the fan girl.

Hayate declares Ino unable to continue and Hinata wins, which only increases the volume of cheers from Lee, Kiba, and himself. Hinata hands Ino to a medic nin before Hinata heads back to her team. Ino's hair is cleaned up and everyone's attention goes to the score board. He ignores the snort of disgusted, most likely the brooding preteen had expected to see the Hyuuga's famous fighting style and only got a variation of taijutsu that's taught at the academe.

Once more the board reveals whose next; the next fight was between Shino and the last member of Kabuto's team, a young man named Yoroi. The last team member of Kabuto seems unsure what to expect from Shino. He hears Lee ask Neji want's under Shino's coat and Hinata's cousin does so, but doesn't say anything about what's under there, which means that it's something unbelievable being concealed, like Shino's colony of chakra eating beetles that continued to pop up in any profiles of members of Shino's clan ninja files. The information on Shino's clan wasn't complete but rough basics were explain, like a female beetle that only the males of the same species could smell and track.

He also knows a bit about Yoroi's bloodline limit, which was very similar to what the beetles do, but instead of relying on insects, Yoroi needs to be in contact with his opponent in order to drain them of chakra. But to his mind, which will be quicker, Yoroi's ability to grapple with Shino to drain him or Shino's bugs draining Yoroi before Yoroi get within a foot of Shino. It doesn't surprise him what so ever that Yoroi charges towards Shino within two minutes of the battle began.

Shino's beetles swarmed before Shino, acting like a shield between Shino and Yoroi. He grins as he just knows that the young man was most likely cursing his luck that he's paired with an Aburame. Yoroi pulls back and the swarm doesn't pursue him, but then, as he spots a concealed swarm, one which was moving in a fragmented manner so it wouldn't be spotted. He glances around and finds that he's the only one to have taken note of the second swarm. He chuckles softly, knowing that when that second swarm begins to swarm in the usual manner that everyone was going to be caught by surprise.

Yoroi takes out a flash ball and drops it, a blinding light appears, but his eye sight isn't really affected, not after years and years of witnessing falling meteors falling into the earth time after time. That light show could impair his sight for a few minutes, but it's usually the shock wave that gets him more often then not. He watches as Yoroi goes through the swarm, they didn't try anything and manage to grab Shino, only for 'Shino' to fall apart into millions of beetles.

Yoroi manages to pull away and as the U formation of beetles pursue him, the back into the final swarm and within two minutes, Yoroi was out like a light. He could hear Sakura wonder where that third swarm come from. Shino drops down from under the cat walk and is declared the winner.

The beetles return to their boss/home as Shino walks back up to the cat walk while the medic nins carry Yoroi away. They were once more waiting for the board to tell them who's up next. The next match was of one of the Sand nins, a teen named Kankurou against Sakura, the pink haired fan girl.

The fight wasn't worth mentioning since it ended within four minutes with Sakura losing, badly, to the puppet master. The next match is the gourd carrying Gaara against one of the Sound nins, the one called Zaku. He already knew which of those two were going to win and once Zaku began to show off how he can use wind to bat Gaara's sand out of the air when Gaara's not mentally exerting control over it. It really didn't help that Zaku did a sound attack to cause Gaara's eardrum to go wacky, making Gaara's balance unstable. He just shakes his head as he watches the whole arena is over run with sand, Zaku's screams were muffled by the sand. There wasn't even a body to recover as Gaara withdraws the sand, recreating the gourd of sand and the quark.

Silence follows the end of the fight and Hayate declares Gaara the winner seeing as there wasn't any doubt to who's the living opponent. They didn't have to clean the arena since there wasn't even a blood spot to get rid of. Once more they look at the board to see whose next. He snorts as he sees his name on the boar, he glances at Temari and sends a wink her way, and she rolls her eyes as she shakes her head before they both head down to the arena floor.

He glances at Sasuke once he's on the floor; he gives the preteen a predatory look as he notices that Sasuke's eyes were red. _'Oh, he's going to have a kick in the pants during this match. Then I'll kick his ass for attempting to steal my jutsus and fighting style, he's going to learn why he shouldn't rape comrades of jutsus and fighting styles.'_ He thinks to himself before he returns to the matter at hand. Temari had followed his gaze and asks softly in a hard tone, "Is he doing what I think he's doing?" "Yes he is. And I'm going to show him how it feels to have something striped from him." He grows softly and the blond smirks, clearly liking that idea. "So, should we start or something?" Temari asks and he shrugs before getting into a defensive stance.

Temari takes the large fan off of her back and holds the fan on her shoulder, ready for him come charging at her. He plans on enjoying this fight even though Sasuke's going to try and record his moves and jutsus. He moves back, away from the more mature nin. He's currently thinking about what he wants to reveal and in which way to reveal it. He already knew that Temari was a strategist and was more then like going to start probing him in order to formula a plan of attack.

He takes out a kunai and slashes the air with it as his chakra moves through the air between them, Temari gets hit by the blunt attack in her upper body. Temari looks more surprised then injured, her eyes flash in amusement and mimics what he did only sending a series of blades through the air. He evades most but one hits him in the left shoulder, blood drips out of it for about five seconds before the wound heals.

He's already using long ranged wind attacks on Temari; she dodges two thirds of them but still gets hit by the last third of the attacks. Temari seems slightly annoyed about this, but then, wind was his element and he's had millions of years to learn how not only to use wind but also how to hybridize it with other elements. Temari and him continue to exchange blows like this, he'd have his turn at attacking and then Temari would have her time attacking.

He could tell that Temari was tiring of this game; they both weren't doing hand seals since Temari didn't want Sasuke to copy her jutsus and he doesn't since he doesn't want to pressure Temari into doing so. Temari's fan opens to reveal a single purple dot, he sighs as he dodges the incoming attacks, with only a few scratches that were healed within seconds. He makes it close to Temari as he sticks to running close to the wall. Temari realises what he's doing and leaps away from the wall.

He grins and leaps after her, he feels his body alter into that of the tundra lion, surprising not only Temari but those watching. He lands and snarls at Temari, she of courses tries cancels the Henge. He turns to his right and moves in that direction, keeping his eyes on Temari. Temari looks uncertainly about this new development, already figuring out that this wasn't the typical Henge. Temari slashes the air with her fan, he uses chakra to increase his leaping ability as he snarls as he leaps towards Temari, dodging the attacks and he pins her to the floor with ease.

He can tell that she's surprise at how heavy he is and after struggling, she finally forfeits since its clear Temari can't get him off. Once she says that, he gives her a slight grin and gets off of her. He transforms back and helps Temari get up off the ground. "What the hell was that?" Temari demands. "Just an old jutsu I created years ago." He says as he walks up the stairs with Temari. "But that wasn't a typical Henge, it didn't even seem to be a Henge." She says and he tells her causally, "It's a hybrid technique, one part ninjutsu and one part medic jutsu. I literally became that lion in all body wise; I was still me in the mind section though."

Temari just shakes her head, clearly finding it hard to believe that someone like him could not only create such a jutsu but to be able to use it. He also had a thought, but he'll have to think on it before he acts on it. He glances at Hinata for a few seconds, musing if it would work out. He glances at Sasuke; he hasn't forgotten that he's got to do something about Sasuke's copying. As he walks by, he grabs Sasuke's arm, his chakra already invading into Sasuke and sealing Sasuke's bloodline limit within those seconds of contact before Sasuke shakes his hand off. "I don't have to answer to you, dobe." Sasuke hisses at him, he smirks slightly before glancing at the electronic board; and since Sakura hasn't left the ward, she's not around to belittle him about 'picking' on Sasuke.

YoY Shikamaru

He frowns as he watches Sasuke shake off Naruto's grip on his arm. He can't help but wonder just where the blond learnt that transformation jutsu as well as who taught the blond how to do sealless wind attacks. He already had noticed the changes within the blond nin and from the way Sasuke was acting, the 'number one' rookie of their class hasn't noticed how much the blond genin has grown.

He also hadn't like the fact that Sasuke's been using his Sharingan to copy what the first fight, though the guy hadn't tried until this recent fight between Naruto and Temari, though he thought for sure that Temari would have won, well, until Naruto began using wind attacks against a ninja from Wind Country, ninja that commonly use wind based attack. He at first thought that Naruto was failing when all his attacks were doing were hitting Temari like a blunt object, but as those to exchange blows, he found that Naruto was doing that deliberately, clearly not wanting to harm Temari.

The board reveals that his best friend was up next and is fighting against the girl from Sound, Truchi Kin. He hears Chouji sigh in relief and heads down the stairs. This match lasts five minutes, longer then Sakura and Kankurou's fight and the Sound nin coming out of the battle as the winner.

His name appears as does the last Sound nin, a Dosu from what the bill board says. He contemplates forfeiting until Ino pretty much shoves him towards the stairs. He grumbles around bothersome women even though he's already going through the other fights the Sound nin's team mates had fought in order to get an idea of what to expect. He also remembers what this guy did to Kabuto before the first exam begins, he begins to formula plans on how to disable that instrument strapped to the guy's arm.

YoY Naruto

He's highly impressed with the fight between Shikamaru and Dosu, he never would have guessed that Shikamaru could fight like that since usual the lay about was just that, lazy and unmotivated as hell. He never would have pegged Shikamaru the genius type, but he wasn't that surprised at the strategic part since he knows that Shikamaru is a highly thoughtful person from what he gathered from the Poker game last night.

'_So unlike Sasuke, all Sasuke does is brood about what's wrong with his life.'_ He muses, he glances at Sasuke and then over at Neji. He snorts but doesn't make a move to undo what he did to the prick, wanting to see if Sasuke can adapt to that little surprise. He didn't have the Kyuubi to rely on while in the past and until he's satisfied that Sasuke learnt his lesson, he won't remove the seal blocking Sasuke's bloodline limit.

The two ex-top academe rookies studied each other and after a few minutes, Neji activates his bloodline limit and seems surprised at the kind of seal he placed on Sasuke. Sasuke more likely trying to activate his bloodline limit but couldn't. Already Sasuke was looking highly annoyed even before Ino started cheering Sasuke on. Sasuke's eyes widen slightly and the kid glares his way, he smiles and waves slightly. Neji glances his way too for a few seconds before Neji's face is graced with a smirk.

While Sasuke was glaring at him ever so often, Neji took his time before doing anything. "What did you do?" Kakashi finally asks. "I just gave something to help better himself, sensei." He says innocently to the man. "What kind of gift?" The man asks. "I gave him the gift of foresight, sensei. From now on, he won't take his eyes for granted and he'll be motivated into improving on his training instead of relying on the Sharingan to hand him things on a silver platter. After all, we can't have him becoming a cripple, now can we?" He says to Kakashi, glancing at the man a few times as he said his piece.

Neji opts to begin the fight instead of deciding to gloat about what's been done to Sasuke, the Golden Darling of Hidden Leaf. "You'll undo it once this match is over." Kakashi says and he narrows his eyes slightly before turning around to face the man. "Oh? Can't undo such a simple bit of medical jutsu? Besides, why… should… I? He's a child that doesn't have the morality to not copy jutsus and fighting styles of his comrades! You allowed him to copy Lee's fighting style and Kiba's family jutsus! You didn't even discourage him from trying to copy my fight with Temari! He's getting what he deserves based on his immature behaviour." He says and Lee asks, "Sasuke copied my fighting style?"

He turns and finds Lee standing about three feet away. He glances at Gai, then at Kakashi, and finally at Lee. "He did, he had his Sharingan active when you were fighting Kiba, Lee. I managed to get him to stop for Hinata's fight and until my fight, he hadn't used it again." He tells the stunned boy. Gai places a hand on Lee's shoulder, comforting the poor boy. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to stop him, Lee, but I had hoped someone else would have stepped in." He says, glancing pointly at Kakashi. Gai nods in understanding; a highly sober look was on the man's face.

Tenten joins them and glances at each of them in turn. "What happened?" The bun wearing girl asks. "Sasuke copied my fighting style during my fight with Kiba." Lee answers softly; Tenten looks stunned as she glances down into the arena and back at everyone else. "Oh, Lee…" Lee's team mate says softly. He glances over to where Kiba was, the dog trainer was currently glaring down at Sasuke and there wasn't a doubt in his mind that Kiba heard ever single word from the beginning to the end. Kiba looks up and he looks apologetic at the dog nin, Kiba smiles slightly, nodding that he understood before Kiba looks back down as Neji's declared the winner.

YoY Shikamaru

He had been too occupied trying to understand why Sasuke didn't use his bloodline limit for most of the battle to notice what's happening by Kakashi and Naruto. "I wonder what they're arguing about." Chouji says and he glances up. He blinks as he watches the older green spandex ninja places a hand on Lee. He watches as Tenten joins the group and from the way Tenten looks down at Sasuke, it's clear that Sasuke's under discussion.

Soon Naruto's glancing at Kiba and he notes the angry looking glare on the dog ninja's face. Kiba looks up and meets Naruto's gaze before nodding slightly and then goes back to glaring at Sasuke. Something clicks and he realises that they're talking about what Sasuke did during the first match, which had been when the prick had… "I think I know what they're talking about." He says, wondering how it all fit in with the fact that Sasuke can't use the Sharingan.

"What are they talking about, Shikamaru? Going out for lunch or for supper?" Chouji asks, clearly his friend was getting hungry now that it's almost time for them to leave the tower. "I'll tell you later, for now, it's just too troublesome." He says, adding silently. _'Especially with Ino here to punish us for speaking of 'ill' of Sasuke.'_ He glances at Sasuke's prone form now that Neji's declared the winner. While it's still not enough, it's a start of what the thieving prick deserved for his crimes, since now Lee's going to have to increase his training ten fold and most likely have to learn a few more styles now that Sasuke has most of Lee's fighting style down.

To Readers:

I hope you enjoy this chapter, it took me a better part of Thursday and Friday to write this whole chapter and for now, you'll have to wait until Monday to for another update since I'm going to be working for the greater part of the weekend. Until Monday, see you guys!


	5. Training Arc, part 1

**Ancient History 101**

I don't own Naruto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

**Demon talking**

**-People Chatting with Demons mentally-**

'_Thoughts'_

"Other Languages**"**

-X- Scene change and time change

YoY Different point of view

RnR Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Training arc, part 1

He's seated at his old hang out, the ramen bar, trying to think of a way to help Lee and Kiba, to try and make up for what the bastard did even though he's not at fault. He's kind of glad that the conversation was interrupted by Lee though; he was getting ready to do something he knew he'd regret to his 'sensie.' His bowl of ramen arrives and he gives Ayame a thank you along with a smile.

He digs into his ramen, temporary driving away his negative thoughts. He's just about done when someone sits down a stool away from him. He glances to his right and finds Shikamaru sitting there. He quickly slurps down his noodles and stirs the broth as he run through reasons about what the shadow user was willing to chat about. He briefly wonders if Shikamaru was here to warn him about Gaara since he's fighting the other 'demon' carrier.

"You sealed up Sasuke's bloodline trait." Shikamaru says and he blinks, snapping out of his thoughts. "Someone had to do something about it and it was clear that Kakashi wasn't going to do anything as Sasuke rapes people of their hard work and family jutsus." He says with a bitter edge to his tone. "I'm just wondering when and how you did it; I didn't see when you had been able to prepare him for the sealing." The shadow user confesses. He snorts slightly as he repeats what he told Kakashi. "It's more of a medical jutsu then a sealing jutsu. Though I highly doubt that Kakashi will figure out what I did, let alone any seal master around. As long as I continue to have such great control over my chakra, I can easily perform it within seconds of touching the victim." He replies before beginning to drink his broth.

Shikamaru blinks and from what he can read out of the corner of his eye, Shikamaru obviously remembers the only time he touched Sasuke. "So you did it right after your match?" Shikamaru asks and he nods. "Then what brought Gai's team over to where you and Kakashi?" Shikamaru finally asks once the shadow user places an order. "Kakashi realised I did something to Sasuke and confronted me about it. I didn't deny it and he then had the nerve to tell me to undo it once the match was over. I pointly asked him why I should and gave examples why I didn't think it was a good idea. Lee must have wanted to talk to me about Sasuke's performance and found out what Sasuke did during the match. Gai came to comfort Lee and Tenten was most likely curious as to what's going on since neither Lee nor Gai were making declarations of youth and what not." He tells Shikamaru and adds as an after thought, "Kiba most likely heard the whole argument from start to finish."

He notices that both restaurant works seem to be troubled by the news. He can tell that Shikamaru wasn't so surprised about hearing what Sasuke did. "So troublesome." Shikamaru says, clearly not liking what this tells them of Sasuke's character. "You're telling me about it? I know that the Third won't order me to do anything even if Kakashi appeals tries to him once the Third has heard from Kiba's family and Gai's side of the story. Sasuke's has always been given special treatment with what happened to his clan and look at what that has done to him. So what if he has a powerful bloodline limit? It doesn't mean much if the user doesn't have an ounce of morality." He says and Ayame comes up with Shikamaru's order and she takes his empty bowl away.

The cook and Shikamaru both nod in agreement with his statement. They leave off as Shikamaru begins to eat his order. A few minutes and Kiba joins them at the bar with Akamaru in toe. "I can't believe the nerve of that prick! I tried to get an apology out of him and you know what he said?" Kiba explodes within seconds of arriving. "That everything's fair game when it's out in the open?" He hazards a guess. "You nailed it pretty much square on the head, oh great lion." Kiba says with a bit of amusement at the last part. He snorts in amusement and replies, "I prefer Blue Lion over Great Lion, thank you." Kiba and Shikamaru snort, clearly amused at how serious he sounded.

Kiba order a beef ramen and a bone for Akamaru to chew on. "So, are you going to get you mom to lodge a complaint with the Third or is your jonin instructor?" He asks while Shikamaru begins to drink the broth. "I'm going with my mom, seeing as it's more of a clan matter then a team matter." Kiba admits after pondering it slightly. "Does Lee have any parents?" Kiba asks and he shakes his head.

"I don't think so, but I think Gai has grounds to complain since it was essensually Gai's fighting style as well as Lee's. I should add that you should add Kakashi to the list since he is suppose to be responsible for Sasuke while we were up on the cat walk. Kakashi knew what Sasuke did during the first match and if I hadn't threatened Sasuke before Hinata's fight, he would have done it again during that match. I doubt Sasuke got anything he could use during Tenten's battle though since it's likely that Sasuke will keep his joints and doesn't have any weapon summoning scrolls." He tells the others, both preteens with him nod in agreement with that statement, though Kiba kind of let out a growl at the thought of Sasuke trying to do that same thing during Hinata's match.

They remain silent though Ayame gave Shikamaru and himself another bowl of ramen, though Shikamaru's bowl was of a smaller portion since Shikamaru might be full from eating his large order of vegetable ramen. Kiba's comes within seconds of Shikamaru and himself getting their seconds. Once Kiba's bowl and Akamaru's bone show up, Kiba begins to rant what he'd like to do to Sasuke between bites.

As they finish paying for their meals, he holds Kiba up by asking, "Hey, Kiba? Could you get Hinata to meet me somewhere tomorrow afternoon? I might know someone who's got some time on her hands and might like help Hinata out with her upcoming match against her cousin." Kiba blinks and after studying him for a few seconds, the dog trainer nods and they each head off to their respective homes in order to shower and get a good night sleep on a familiar bed.

-X-

Temari glares at him, clearly not liking the favour he's asking her to do. "Come on, Temari! It's not like I'm asking you to take her under your wing, I'm just asking you to supervise her training after I teach her a few medical jutsus! Just take her to the hospital if she loses too much blood or if she runs out of chakra. It's not like I'm asking you to let her practice on you, you know. Besides, wouldn't it be nice to spend time with another girl for a change?" He asks the blond Sand nin, he could tell that helped crack through Temari's resistance.

"Fine, but it'll only be for just one day." Temari says and he nods, though he's sure that Temari will continue to do it once Temari either grows bore of having nothing to do or she takes a liking to Hinata. "Thanks! Meet up at waterfall tomorrow around nine." He says before heading off to meet Hinata at the training grounds where Kakashi had them do the bell test. He waves at Temari before he turns the corner.

-X-

He lies on the grass, staring up into the starry sky as his thoughts drifted in any which way, but mostly, he's beginning to miss Ice Valley now that close to four years have passed since he left for this continent. While he has vague memories of what life was like during his childhood, he never really expected they barely veiled looks of contentment that almost everyone in the village has on their faces whenever he's walking about in his birth form, he understands that the fox killed people, people who were people's siblings, nieces, nephews, uncles, aunties, parents, and grandparents.

He has faced death of friends since he began to live among the tundra hunters, felt rage at those that have killed them in some senseless battle over some stupid concept of power. But he's learnt that it doesn't matter what you do to the killer, it won't do anything but make you hallow inside. He wonders why the villagers haven't applied that lesson to this situation since they were from the Ninja War generation and it's not the first time they lost family members and friends to conflict. It's just another reason why he wants to leave Hidden Leaf and return to Ice Vally.

While the Third was a good, solid reason to remain, the old man wasn't his only one in the end. He knew what's planned to happen to Hidden Leaf and he wants to bare witness to the invasion, if only to do something for Gaara so he can throw an obstacle in that group of S classed missing nin by simply making it so much harder for them to extract the one tail 'demon' from the red head. He doesn't know if he'll stick around if the Third was killed in the up coming invasion. While he does admit that the seeds of friendship were growing between some of the genin, he doesn't know if those friendships are worth cultivating if he's going to be continually treated as the village's scapegoat.

He hears a pop and notices that one of Raging Fury's young cubs had arrived. **"**Uncle Blue!**"** The cub shouts out before the silver furred cub leaps onto his stomach. **"**What brings you here, Duster?**"** He asks the summoned spirit. **"**Dad and mom gave me permission to visit you since I finished my chores earlier then expected!**"** Duster says, clearly proud of himself. He ruffles the cub's fur on the back hump. He already understands why Raging Fury and Green Wrath would send Duster away.

"So, do you have any idea of when you have to be back?**"** He asks Duster, it's only been about a week since this month of training began and he's mostly been working on his ability to smelt metals from the ore he had mined and stored in his scrolls. But he can only guess that this was only the beginning of his cub and young sitting, the last time he had cub sat for Raging Fury, the other summons, including those that don't really like him, Ice Tusk and Star Reach the giant deer summon that is based off of the six foot deer that can be found in certain parts of Ice Valley, seeing that he's a predator, most of the herbivore summons automatically mistrust the carnivore summons to a certain degree, its most likely based on the fact that they're too similar to their based beasts.

"Don't know, but I guess until one of my older brothers show up to collect me?**"** Duster says. He sighs, he has a feeling it's only the beginning of a troubling few weeks, though he'll have to ship Duster off to visit Bright Claw, one of the adult tundra lion summons, when the end of the month is up since he doesn't want anyone capturing Duster.

"Can I explore down there? It looks really interesting! Like the night sky on earth.**"** Duster says, edging towards the forehead of the Fourth's head and looking down at the village below. He gets up off the ground and walks to where the short face bear cub was standing, glancing down at the lit village below. He cocks his head to the side, it's been too long since he actually stopped and looked at the place that birthed him, blamed him for crimes he couldn't have committed as a barely day old baby. It was a sight that might have once stirred protective feeling within him, but now, he sees it as everything that's wrong with this branch of humanity.

'_By all that's holy, please doing let the tundra hunters follow this path. I just know it'll lead to their ruin one day.'_ He tells himself before he answers Duster's inquiry. **"**Maybe at a later date, Duster, for now, let's head to my den.**"** The cub looks at him with his bright eyes as the cub nods; he leads the way off of this mountain and leads the cub through the streets to his apartment, all the while a burning desire to find a way for the tundra hunters to remain connected to their wilderness world as they expand their thoughts and ideas into developing technology. He had a lofty goal in his sights, he will do what he can to guide them on that path but in the end, he knows that it's up to that culture to decide on their fate though they can listen to what he says, like with Boar and Moon, his first students.

-X-

The pounding on the door jolted him out of bed. He glances to where Duster was currently resting, on noticing that the cub was still fast asleep, he walks towards the door, grumbling about idiotic land lords and shifty bill collectors with forged documents counter minding the Third's promise of settling those bills. "Knock it off, fool! I'm up already, bastard." He growls, he snarls the last word softly as he opens the door to find a surprising guest.

He holds the door solidly as Sakura attempts to enter into his apartment without an invitation. "Oh, it's you. What did I do to your 'precious' Sasuke this time?" He asks in a tone bordering on disgust, he keeps his foot behind the door as he crosses his arms in front of him. Sakura shouts out, "Do you know what you've done to Sasuke's reputation with your accusations of him copying Lee's fighting style during the preliminaries? Not only is Lee's teacher filing a compliant about the supposed thief, but Kiba's clan's accusing Sasuke of copying Kiba's family jutsus as well and they're also filing a compliant as well as demanding restitution for what happened! I want you go in and claim you saw it wrongly so that they're discredited!"

He cocks his head to the side, studying Sakura for the first time since he arrived. He can tell she has very little chakra in her reserves and that she's most likely been dieting and focusing on her grooming since her muscles weren't as firm as Hinata's or Temari's or for that matter Ino's he can tell she doesn't take this whole ninja thing very seriously since she's not trying to better her skills as a ninja. _'She's a shining example as to why there are so few woman ninja in the higher ranks. How the hell did she pass the physical testing? She might have done the exercise throughout the academe but stopped when Kakashi passed us. Why was she on our team? What skills did she have that allowed her to pass the requirements of the academe since I can't remember… Ah yea, she was the top academic of the class, though Ino's performance in taijutsu were better then her's. I'm surprised that she lasted as long as she had against Kankurou, but then, he must have been toying with her for a few minutes there.'_ He muses as finishes gagging Sakura through his acquired abilities through the eras.

"Well? Get going!" Sakura orders and he snorts softly. "Shikamaru and Gai noticed what the prick was doing as well, why don't you go and try to pressure Shikamaru into doing what you demand since I'm not going to lie to protect the ice prick's hide nor pride. Kakashi's also going through inquires too, you know. Instead of stepping in to stop Sasuke from using his bloodline limit on fellow Leaf nins, the man just stood there, letting the prick do what he felt like doing when it wasn't even him that's fighting. He would have done it again during Hinata and Ino's fight, just thought I'd let you know seeing as you're they're are suppose to be your 'friends' but then, I guess once you started on Sasuke, you don't have friends among the feminine population any more, just rivals." He says, Sakura backs up as if he slapped her.

"I thought you liked me!" Sakura says. "Yea, well, I also use to like this village and respected our instructor as well, but I grew out of that. People make mistakes, nobody's prefect." He replies, Sakura just stares at him as if he's some kind of alien. "You think your crush was a mistake?" Sakura asks, he looks puzzled at that, he doesn't really remember what kind of relationship they had; only that she had been on his team. "I'm sure you were just so 'happy' to accept my invitation to go out with me. Just grow up, Sakura, Sasuke isn't some handsome prince that's acting shy, he's a prick who thoughts surround what can help him kill somebody and those who can't. Guess which category we're in? Now if you'll excuse me, I got to start preparing breakfast." He says and closes the door behind him, locking it.

He finds Duster looking at him with a confused look on his face. **"**Who was that?**"** The cub asks and he replies, **"**A horny fan girl.**"** Duster's still doesn't seem to understand what that means but decides that he's too hungry to care. **"**Fish!**"** Duster declares as the bear cub gets off his bed and follows him into the kitchen. He chuckles and takes out a frozen fish from the freezer. **"**Ok, ok. Let's just let it de-thaw while we have a bath.**"** He says and guides the cub to the bathroom, knowing that it'll be a while before they exit out of the tub filled with warm, relaxing water.


	6. Training Arc, part 2

**Ancient History 101**

I don't own Naruto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

**Demon talking**

**-People Chatting with Demons mentally-**

'_Thoughts'_

"Other Languages**"**

-X- Scene change and time change

YoY Different point of view

RnR Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Training arc, part 2

YoY Sakura

She wonders off once Naruto shut the door on her. Her mind is currently a whirl from the conversation that had just occurred between them in the last few minutes as she walks down the stairs so she can exit the building. She's in conflict as didn't know what to do as a part of her wants to kick down Naruto's door and pummel him for what he said, while the other part of her want to forget about what Naruto, since he was just an idiot and was just trying to hurt her since she refused to date him.

"What does he know? If Kakashi was undergoing investigation then he would have made a point of informing us about it. Naruto's just jealous, that's all. He's just trying to act more like Sasuke to get me interested into him." She growls to herself as she tries to brush it the whole incident, but the part about not having any friends among the other girl genin continued to sting as she remembers how her friendship with Ino began and how she's the one that ended it. She bites her lower lip in uncertainty as she walks back to her house in order to check the mail or something, to see if Kakashi had dropped by her house since she can't help but agree that if Sasuke's in trouble then so was Kakashi by default.

YoY Hinata

Temari seemed to be in deep thought about something as they ate their lunch. In the last week, they've formed a rather shaky friendship considering that Temari is the daughter of the current Kazekage and she's heiress to one of the powerful bloodline limits within Hidden Leaf. They had Naruto to thank for their spending time together as Temari helps her get ready for the up coming tournament, though from her understanding, it was only suppose to be for a single day of Temari hanging around in case she needs to receive medical attention.

She jerks her head up as she hears some kind of commotion happening and finds a long limbed bear racing through the street with what appears to be a large fish. The odd bear is being chased by a shop owner that the bear must have stolen the fish from. She frowns as she uses her bloodline limit to check out the bear. "That's a summoned beast." She says softly out loud, not at all stuttering as she's confused as to who in Leaf has a contract with bears. "How can you tell?" Temari asks. "The bear's whole body is shining with chakra, since I read scrolls that descript the difference between summon beasts and their moral cousins, plus, the bear's limbs are different as is the face." She stutters out to her dismay.

They slap down money on the table before heading off to follow the bear. They had finished their meal a while back and were just enjoying the comfortable shade of the restaurant. They arrive to find Tenten paying the merchant money for the fish as the bear hides behind her with the fish still in its mouth. "He's your's?" Temari asks as the merchant grumbles about bears and thieves.

Tenten shakes her head as the weapons master looks down at the silver furred bear that was beginning to eat the fish as they chat. "He's kind of cute, in an odd, clumsy way." Tenten muses. "Hinata says this bear is a summoned beast, which means that the summoner must be around here somewhere." Temari mentions and then kneels down to address the bear. "So, where's your summoner?" The blond Sand nin asks and the bear cocks its head to the side and says, **"**You talking about me? I don't understand you.**"** They all blink as the alien sounding words come out of the bear's short muzzle.

While they're all confused, she wasn't the only one to squeal, "Ah isn't it cute?" At the way the bear looks puzzled at them. The bear sighs and within seconds, the bear's done eating the fish. **"**Can we find Uncle Blue Lion now? He promised to show me around this odd place.**"** The bear once more, speaks in a foreign tongue.

After a few tries on communicating with the silver coated bear, they managed to introduce themselves by pointing at themselves and saying their names. They found out that the bear's name is **"**Duster**"** and seems to want to find someone called **"**Blue Lion,**"** who's most likely the bear's summoner. So they set off to search for the summoner, they each were highly curious about who's able to summon such an odd bear.

After about two hours, the silver bear shouts out, **"**Uncle!**"** They watch as the bear leaps onto Naruto. What's even odder was that Naruto's speaking the same language. **"**Duster, I was so worried that someone had killed you. Why did you take off like that? I was only in there for a few heart beats before I noticed you weren't with me any more. This place is dangerous! People here don't honour the spirits the way they do back in Ice Valley.**"** They watch as the bear seems to be looking highly guilty about something, which makes them wonder just what Naruto told the bear.

Naruto gets up off the ground and blinks as he notices that they're standing there. Her checks burn as she looks to the bear as she begins to poke her fingers together. "I'm sorry for any trouble Duster sent your way. He's parents sent him away for a bit as they don't want him coming upon them doing it. He might not look it, but he's the equivalent of a six month old bear." Naruto says as the silver furred bear now dubbed Duster wants to be picked up by the blond ninja that's her crush.

"What kind of bear summon is he?" Tenten asks as she notices that Temari and Tenten exchange looks. "Short-faced Bear, his father is the boss, Raging Fury while his mother is Green Wrath, their currently the parents of the whole species though there are five other she bears that are being courted by Raging Fury and Green Wrath's sons, so in time, Duster here will have nieces and nephews." Naruto answers before giving into Duster's demands and picking up the large cub without any signs of strain on Naruto's part.

She considers what Naruto's said, she's puzzled about it what he said since she's never seen a bear like Duster, let alone that there was another tribe of bears that can be summoned. "So, you haven't signed a contract then?" Temari asks. "Not really, but Raging Fury doesn't mind me summoning him and his offspring some times." Naruto replies casually, she studies Naruto by using her clan's bloodline limit and finds that Naruto's glowing brighter and that as she concentrates she could seen something under Naruto's external glow until something seems to activate and she's blinks as she realises that something sprung up to deny her scan of Naruto's chakra pathways.

As the others continue chatting, she ties to come to terms that Naruto has changed, that some how, Naruto's grown so powerful that his chakra's making him shine brightly in her Byakugan for the brief time before that defence popped up to block her bloodline ability. In the end, she decides to talk with the Hokage as the conversation ends with Naruto heading off with Duster, talking to the bear in that alien tongue that the bear seems to understand and speak.

YoY Temari

Tenten headed off to continue her training now that they've returned the silver furred cub back to his caretaker. Hinata also headed off in the direction of the office tower, leaving her to contemplate what she's learnt about the blond genin that not only beat her during the prelims but also pretty much found her something to do besides brooding about her fight and about the upcoming invasion. She had also found herself becoming fond of the heiress as well since Hinata wasn't like the other two girl genin that participated in the prelims, if she's right then both of said girls had crushes on that prick of an Uchiha that Hinata's cousin beat up.

From what they've gathered, there were complaints being filed against Sasuke Uchiha by fellow Leaf nins, but she's not that surprised since what the Uchiha prick tried to do during her battle with Naruto, it relieved her that Naruto didn't do any jutsus during the match other then them both using there chakra to manipulate the wind into range attacks as their respective weapons slash through it. She's confident that the prick didn't have the right chakra control to mimic their attacks, she already knows that it's impossible to memorised any jutsus Naruto uses unless you're willing to sign a contract in blood to agreeing to his terms of in what kind of situations they could unleash the full potential of those jutsus.

She could only guess at the full potential of those three healing jutsus Naruto taught Hinata, though she knows what they do, for example, she watched Hinata poison herself once and then went through some hand seals for the poison remover jutsu. She knows that a bit of water helps in removing the poison. Hinata would have a few drops of water on her skin before Hinata's glowing green hand began to move over her body, moving towards the arm that has the water on the skin. She had been amazed to see the water drops vanish and dots of blood appear where the water drops had been. From what she can tell, within those drops of blood was the highly condense form of whatever poison Hinata had introduced into her body.

She sighs and begins to muddle over, yet again, the transformation jutsu that Naruto used at the end of the match. She remembers just how heavy Naruto had been as well as the way he had moved before pinning her to the ground. She remembers the faint scent of rain clinging to Naruto as he had her pinned to the ground. The fear and fascination of confronting him in the form… it made her wonder what just how much of the transformation was just his mind fantasying about what a lion looked like, but she can't deny, that lion was huge, as big as any tigers she's seen while they were in the Forest of Death.

A thought about an exchange enters into her mind. She'll offer him information about the up coming invasion in exchange for learning that transformation jutsu. She pauses as she begins to weight the pros and cons of such a deal. She decides to think a bit more on it before acting on it. She finds herself in front of the hotel that she's staying at with her two younger brothers. She's find Hinata at the usual place at the usual time tomorrow so she heads up to the room to read her novel that she bought before Naruto convinced her into watching over Hinata's training.

YoY Hinata

She shifts her weight around as she sits in a chair before the Third Hokage's desk, trying to overcome her speech impairment that descended on her the moment she entered the office. Lord Hokage was kind enough to have tea for the two of them. It's taking a while to calm her nerves but she finally managed to say, what she came to say in a rush, "IwasjustwonderingifyouknowaboutthechangesinNaruto'schakrapathways. IcheckedthemoutbutsomethingblockedmyabilitytoseehispathwaysandheclaimstoknowabearsummonnamedRagingFury. Idon'tknowwant'sgoingonwithNarutobutIknowthatsomethinghappenedtohimanditchangedhim."

The Third blinks and she feels faint as she's overcome with embarrassment. "Am I to believe that you attempted to look at Naruto's pathways but something stopped you from going any further? Also, did you mention that Naruto can summon a bear called Raging Fury?" Lord Hokage asks. She nods slightly but she corrects him by stuttering out, "Naruto claims he knows a summon bear named Raging Fury. He was taking care of this young summon named Duster, but I never knew there was a tribe of Short-Faced bears that can be summoned though." Lord Hokage nods slightly as the old man leans on his woven hands with a thoughtful look on his face.

"I'm sure you know about that large explosion of chakra that occurred a few weeks before the Chuunin exam was to occur?" Lord Hokage asks her and she nods. "Naruto was experimenting with a jutsu that day and he vanished from the village." Lord Hokage says, she looks puzzled but waits for the Hokage to continue. "Naruto's been giving me his earliest journals of what happened to him. The jutsu sent Naruto into the distant past, so far into the pass that he encountered straightest of beasts and a different ecosystem. From what the understanding we've come to, as long as Naruto wasn't in the right time period, he was immortal and didn't age physically."

She blinks as she tries to understand what Lord Hokage was trying to say. "But he's here, I saw him a few hours ago." She says, trying her best not to stutter. "The Naruto we now know is the one that lived for countless millions of years. He's changed as he lived through different eras, he's grown powerful." Lord Hokage says, she bites her lower lip. "Hasn't anyone else noticed how different he is?" She asks and she notices how sad and old the Third looks at that moment. "No, but that might be for the best. The council not too pleased that nobody's been able to remove the seal that's keeping Sasuke from activating his bloodline limit. They currently think it's a fluke that he's been able to do it at all." Lord Hokage says and she frowns as she has mixed feelings that nobody wants to see just how strong Naruto really is but she's slightly relieved that Naruto's going to get punished for sealing Sasuke's bloodline.

She blinks as Lord Hokage pulls out a scroll and hands it to her. "This is Naruto's first account for his first two months. I can't let you leave with it but you can stay here and read what you can of it." The elderly man tells her gently. She takes the scroll and nods, the Third nods to the couch and she nods slightly before she stands up. She's already reading the scroll by the time she's sitting, already interested in what's written on the scroll.

YoY Naruto

Duster squeals as the silver furred cub charges into the lake for a few feet then retreating out of the water. Unlike other kinds of bears, Short-Face bears rarely have any need to enter into water. He chuckles as Duster slams his forepaws into the shallows and gets splashed by the water. Duster begins to shakes himself but thinks better of it.

He pretends to not notice Duster stalk silently towards him. Once the cub is within two feet of him, he says to Duster, **"**Don't you da…**"** He doesn't get a chance to finish that sentence as Duster's shaking his whole body, drenching him. Duster takes a look at his look before dashing away with him in the form of a tundra lion chases after him.

He trips the cub and begins to tickle the silver cub's belly as best as he can as a lion. Duster's laughing as the cub tries to kick him off and even hits him on the head with Duster's left forepaw. They both stop when a, **"**Ahum. I believe it's time to leave, Duster.**"** They glance at Duster's sister, Ice Fur since her coat is totally white. **"**But I was having fun with our Uncle.**"** Duster whines as the silver furred cub walks to his sister. **"**I'm sure Uncle's got other things to do once we're gone.**"** Ice Fur says and Duster perks up, **"**Yea, he does. He's going to reseal a demon after he beats the guy up!**"** He sighs and Ice Fur just sighs before the pair of them pop out of existence on this plane.

He'll admit, he hadn't expected Duster to head back home within two weeks but it also gave him time to continue working on his blacksmithing. As he transforms back, he heads off to his apartment. He's got a really good reason why he never experimented in smelting and working with metals other then copper, he never saw any reason to create metal weapons when flint and bone is easier to come by and doesn't take as much time working, though you do need to replace flint blades after a time since the stone is fragile and easily broken. Also, metal freezes at certain temperatures and that's never a good thing to have in a land where it's chilly all year round.

So far, he's been working with gold and silver seeing as those two metals were also among the easiest to use. He wants to finish working with metals before beginning to cut those rough stones he has in his possession. While he could just sell them as Kachi, he decides that he wants to try his hand at jewellery making; he kind of wants to make it up to Bright Claw and the other lionesses about… well, just about everything he's been putting them through. He rather wish that the tundra hunters never thought that he's the boss of the tundra lion summons since it kind of means that there weren't any new additions to that branch of summon since there weren't any male summons, just twelve adult females and him, Blue Lion the so called boss of the tundra lions.

He had contemplated creating male lion summons but discarded it when Bright Claw and the others put their collective foots down on the subject. Even now, after all this time, he doesn't understand the whole mystery that is woman, be it a summoned lioness to adult woman, there's always something more to them what meets the eye. True, he could have just ignored their protest but, he's come to observe that truly a scorned woman is something to be feared. He suddenly wonders if Sakura will try and get even with him after what happened at his apartment, he frowns as he focuses on that as he makes his way through the village, knowing that Sakura just might be that bitter about what he told her, even if, from his stand point, it was true.

To Readers:

People been asking about pairings and for now it's going to be a flip between TemarixNaruto and HinataxNaruto. If you want to, you can vote which pairing you want or if you want both, but I'll tell you this now, Naruto's going to have a bit of a harem, but as you might have guessed, the majority of Naruto's 'wives' won't be human… Seeing how Bright Claw and those other eleven summoned lionesses have been waiting for Naruto to be mature enough in body to do his husbandly duties to them.


	7. The Invasion

**Ancient History 101**

I don't own Naruto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

**Demon talking**

**-People Chatting with Demons mentally-**

'_Thoughts'_

"Other Languages**"**

-X- Scene change and time change

YoY Different point of view

RnR Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Invasion

He stares at Gaara as they stare at each other from their positions as they wait for the signal to begin. The order of who goes first was changed by the council so that Gaara and his match would be the first match in this tournament. He wonders if the council has learnt that Gaara's a demon carrier like himself or that they just hope that Gaara going to kill him during this match, thus killing off their demon brat without going against the Third's law.

The new examiner finally gives the signal for them to begin. Sand begins to cover the ground around Gaara for about four feet around the red head. He watches and waits for Gaara to make his move. About five minutes of nothing happening Gaara narrows his eyes ever so slightly as well as seems to be muttering to himself or most likely, to his demon and this reveals how impatient Gaara is becoming. The sand begins to stir and the sand takes the shape of a slightly larger Gaara without legs.

He dodges the sand shuriken that the sand clone tosses his way. He creates some shadow clones to divert Gaara's attention. Mostly, he and the shadow clones dance around at the edge of Gaara's sand. Mostly, they were just harassing Gaara and making him look bad for the crowd. It was working as many within the crowd were laughing at Gaara's attempts of trying to hit him or one of his clones. Gaara begins to lose his cool and begins to lash out using his sand; the sand takes the form of a large wave.

He manages to teleport away as the wave crushes his shadow clones vanished. He's about thirty meters away from where Gaara is, the red head has a bit of a scowl on his face and he grins cheekily, he knows he can take Gaara out without any trouble, he could easily just cut all but on of the one tail's chakra connections to the world and that would unstable Gaara's chakra for the rest of the day, which means that the sand won't be able to react that fast. Sure, nobody would notice what he did and it's highly likely that those knowing Gaara personally would think that Gaara's busy trying to stay in control when the red head's chakra becomes unstable, it would take a whole day for Gaara's body to find a way to stabilize the lack of huge amounts of chakra from the one tail demon, since it's likely that the one tail continues to pump vast amounts of chakra through Gaara's body daily.

Gaara glares at him clearly displeased and annoyed that he managed to teleport away from the wave of sand. "So you want to play it like that, huh? Let's see how you this one for size!" He announces and he draws on the bead for Thunder King, within seconds, his towering over Gaara. He stands sixteen feet in height and he's forty-two feet long. He lets loose a earth shaking roar, more then a few people scream in fright at the sound coming from his throat.

Other then a slight widening of the eyes, Gaara seems unfazed. Once upon a time, him using chakra in these other forms would have scuffed at but as he watched bloodlines develop within the tundra hunters, he began to get an idea of how refine chakra paths within his various beast collection which would allow him to have a limited amount of chakra control. He can't do any jutsus but he can increase his speed, strength, and increases his senses, which in turn increase his reaction time. He grins toothily at Gaara with a bit of killing intent in that look, he's satisfied to see Gaara shiver ever so slightly.

YoY Temari

She just stares at the large reptilian beast that Naruto had transformed into. When Naruto roared, she couldn't keep herself from being frightful. She looked at the large teeth that the beast that Naruto became had and just how big the head was… It was a beast that could easily chomp a grown man in half and maybe swallow both parts whole.

A primal fear remains as she stares at the black striped mottled green beast that she knows is Naruto. She can tell that Gaara's affected by this body as well, she likes to consider herself an expert when it comes to her youngest brother so the slight widening of Gaara's eyes pretty much told her volumes of how affected he was by that roar. She notices that Gaara's expression changes ever so slightly as Gaara shivers slightly, she glances over at Naruto, Naruto's beginning to walk towards Gaara and she couldn't read that alien face that Naruto's currently wearing.

She observes the prints Naruto leaves as Naruto slowly stalks in Gaara's direction. It was a three toe pattern, which means that this was Naruto's Skin-shifting Jutsu. While she doesn't know too much about that jutsu, she has to admit that it must take up a lot of chakra and that the user would need a very good grasp in the chakra control development. She was beginning to regret not approaching Naruto about learning the jutsu as she contemplates the merriment of ideas that could come about modifying that technique.

She sighs and glances to the Kage box, knowing that unknowingly, Hidden Leaf had just speed up the signal for the combined invasion, but right now, she's just hoping that Gaara does something before Naruto manages to maim him. Finally the sand begins to rise up in the air and begin to form a sphere around him, not that this seems to deter the reptilian beast Naruto's currently transformed into. She watches as Naruto cocks his head before the Leaf nin snarls. Naruto's head was a blur as Naruto attacks the sand sphere, Gaara's cries echo through the field as Naruto's attack dispels the sand sphere.

Gaara's thrown into a wall once Naruto shakes off the special sand. Blood was seeping out of a slight bite wound on Gaara's right shoulder. If she's right, then that's the first injury Gaara's ever gotten. She just knows that's not a good thing...

YoY Naruto

As he studies Gaara, he wonders if he over did it when he began to feel the one tail demon's begin to fill up Gaara's whole body. He notices the blood coming out of Gaara's wound and he can easily pick up the scent of fear coming off of Gaara. He blinks as white feathers begin to fall out of the sky, which means that…

A rumble sounds out as smoke fills the Kage box. Within seconds, the invasion begins now that most of the people in the stadium. He picks up movement over by Gaara, he notices that Temari and the other Sand nin, Kankuro, were picking Gaara up off the ground as well as their jonin instructor was facing off against the examiner and himself. Temari and Kankuro flee with Gaara, leaving their instructor to fight the examiner and, supposedly, him as well.

Give gives the examiner a look before his transforms into something with wings. He leaps into the air and takes off after Temari. He opted for this large eagle he found while taking on that heart consuming deity as he flies takes off after the trio of Sand nins.

YoY Shikamaru

He watches as Naruto circles the arena in a form of a really large eagle before Naruto the eagle heads away from the arena, most likely following the trio of sand nins. He shakes his head as he tries to think of how Naruto's able to fly around like that. He glances over to his fellow Leaf nins who were currently fighting Tsuchi, who on seeing the rain of white feathers began to attack them.

Deciding that Naruto most likely has those Sand nins in hand, he turns to study the situation that's going on around them. He notices not only other Sound nins arriving but also Sand nins, which means that those two villages worked together to invade Hidden Leaf. He wonders what's going on with Lord Hokage since there had been that explosion in the Kage's box. He wonders just whose crazy enough to take on the Third Hokage as he helps begins to focus what's happening in the here and now.

YoY Naruto

He isn't fazed as they zig and zag below him; he mostly just watches them as they move through the forest below. He glides on a thermal as he follows them. He watches as they keep looking backwards, clearly looking for pursuing ninja. While they're correct that someone's pursuing them, they were looking in the wrong direction.

Something happens with Gaara as sand pushes Temari and Kankuro away. He watches as the sand begins to cling to Gaara, adding mass to the red head's body. The sand was taking the shape of the demon that's sealed within Gaara. He begins to descend into the forest as Gaara's chakra begins to become chaotic as Gaara attempts to stop Shukaku from coming forth to use his body and sand to form a duplicate body of Shukaku.

He transforms into his true form as he studies Gaara while Temari and Kankuro notice him for the first time. He sighs as he lands on the ground, Gaara jerks on seeing him before using the sand arm to attack him with a snarl as his only warning of Gaara's attempt at attacking him. He doesn't bother doing anything physical to defend himself; a shield of chakra diverts the sand away from his body as he glances over to Temari. "I suggest you run, this looks like it's going to get very ugly." He tells her and Temari nods, she yanks Kankuro's shirt to get the puppeteer to snap out of it.

Temari and Kankuro flee into the forest, leaving Gaara and himself alone in this section of the forest. "So, what screwed you up as a child?" He asks Gaara as he watches Gaara pound on his shield. "Fight me!" Gaara roars in an odd pitched voice, indicating that Shukaku was very close to the surface, well, as close as it can be with Gaara being awake.

"Not really interested in fight you, Gaara, but Shukaku's another matter. My experience is fighting Gods, even though I have the Kyuubi sealed in my naval. So, are you going to bow down to Shukaku for this fight or will you just bow down and let me give you a new and improved seal to keep him from every gaining control of your body, let alone every being released into the world at large?" He asks, he already knew that whatever Gaara had begun back at the arena, Gaara couldn't halt the process now, even if the red head wanted to. Mostly his aim right now was to taunt Shukaku until Gaara finally gives into the demon's demands and falls asleep.

He had plenty of chances to put a new seal on Gaara but he wanted to humiliate the demon before he puts the new seal on the red head, knowing that in the end, the memory of his last fight and it being a defeat would remain with the one tail throughout its remaining years within Gaara's body. That the raccoon type demon will never get a chance to even the score and will never have as the same kind influence over Gaara either.

Gaara snarls and after a few minutes of what appears to be internal debate; Gaara finally gives in and puts himself to sleep. He grins in a predatory way as he calls forth, not Raging Fury but Bright Claw the self appointed head lioness, his 'second' hand. He leaps towards Bright Claw's tail. Bright Claw gives her tail a flick and he is sent flying through the air. He does a little trick he learnt and sends out a few threads of chakra to hook onto clumps of Bright Claw's head fur.

Within seconds he's on her head as the lioness towers over the trees, the sand demon was a few meters shorter then his right hand summon. **"**Well, what do we have here? It smells like blood.**"** Bright Claw comments and he replies, **"**Meet Shukaku, the one tail demon. The sand is the tool the carrier uses to feed the demon's thirst for blood. Currently, the carrier is asleep and the demon has free control.**"** Bright Claw evades a blast of air that's heading their way as they chat. Out of the two, he's the only one to understand what the raccoon dog is screaming about.

Bright Claw snarls are Shukaku for interrupting their conversation. **"**Doesn't he see we're chatting here?**"** Bright Claw demands before charging at the sand demon. **"**Does it help that he doesn't have a clue at what we're saying?**"** He asks dryly. **"**Not really.**"** She says and without another word, he activates a frost jutsus as Bright Claw slashes at the one tail. The attack hits the sand demon's chest, frozen sand is left behind from the rake attack that Bright Claw did and within seconds, Bright Claw leaps back to avoid the demon's attempts at pummelling Bright Claw and him.

Shukaku growls as throaty as the one tail could considering that the demon's vocal cords are made out of sand. Shukaku shoots out those wind blasts in a rapid manner. Bright Claw avoided them by ducking and dodging the blasts. Finally Bright Claw charges once more and he activate another ice based jutsu, the air around Bright Claw mists up as Bright Claw pounces at the one tailed sand demon, the jutsu surges as Bright Claw makes contact with the blood smelling sand demon.

Shukaku roars in out rage as frost covers the front part of the demon. He notices that something was stirring within the forehead, meaning that the last attack was causing Gaara to wake up from his self imposed sleep. **"**One more time, Bright and the container will wake up.**"** He says to her and Bright Claw rumbles in agreement. As Shukaku begins to shake off the frost that's clinging to the one tail's body, the frost is making the sand demon sluggish.

Once more he activates an ice based jutsu, he's long since learnt that all of the Ice Age beast summons have some kind of affliction with Ice, it was like a default secondary element, which means that he always safe using that type of jutsus. The first jutsu he used was to focus frost over Bright Claw's claws so that when she strikes something it with her claws, they freeze an area where the lioness's claws touched down, the second jutsu he did was to cover a larger area with a thin layer of frost, and now, the third jutsu he plans on doing will freeze the moister within the sand, which was the blood that the sand contained was well as what little water moister it holds as well. From what he's guessing, Gaara's about less then a foot from the surface of the forehead which means it'll be easy for him to get at before Gaara begins to get frost bite.

The focal point of the jutsus is Bright Claw's fangs once Bright Claw opens her mouth to bite the raccoon dog made out of sand. Skukaku shots off two air blast attacks at them, they were easily dodged by his second in command. Bright Claw snarls as she launches herself at the sand demon, automatically, Skukaku uses his arm to block the attack. Bright Claw bites down on the arm, Skukaku doesn't finish his curse as the ice attack takes effect.

He leaps off of Bright Claw's head before Bright Claw rips off the arm in order to get her fangs out of the iced sand since it's kind of the down side to that attack, trying to get the point of contact, which was in this case, teeth, out of the ice. He moves quickly towards the forehead. He easily smashes through the ice and pulls a chilly Gaara out of the icy sand.

He finds the seal just as Bright Claw pops out of this plane of existence. He puts an ring seal in the outer ring of Gaara's original seal in order to keep the demon from exiting out of Gaara once he breaks down Gaara's original seal so he can then put the improve seal that's similar to the seal containing Kyuubi, but without needing to sacrifice anything since he's planning to connect the new seal to the chakra source that all demons and gods are connected to, making it outside of Akatsuki's experience of seals as well as making sure that the seal never degrades over time. It'll take him about thirty minutes to finish making the new seal and then about ten minutes herding the one tail into the new prison. But once he places that ring seal, he takes Gaara off the frozen body of a demon made out of sand so that Gaara doesn't get a cold from laying on the frozen surface.

YoY Temari

They waited for about an hour before heading back to the site where they saw Shukaku and the lioness battling, well, she thinks it's a lioness. The frozen body of Shukaku has fallen over about fifteen minutes earlier. She couldn't believe that Naruto won the fight with Gaara and Shukaku.

The sight that they arrived at was kind of unbelievable as they find Gaara awake and chatting with Naruto about something. The two twelve year olds pause and glance over to Kankuro and herself. Gaara frowns but they both get up off the ground, sand was beginning to gather behind Gaara as the iced body of sand begins to melt under the sun. "Let's go." Gaara says and a massive crack sounds out throughout the forest as Gaara summons the rest of his sand from the frozen body. The frozen body breaks apart quickly, sometimes, huge chunks head over to Gaara. Naruto helps out by cancelling the ice, allowing the icy body to melt rapidly so that Gaara could get his sand.

As soon as the gourd appears and Gaara shoulder's it, they're heading off in the direction of Hidden Sand. She glances back at Naruto; she couldn't help but wonder what they had been talking about before they arrived. In the end, she shakes those kind of thoughts away and tries to think of what kind of reception they'll receive considering that Gaara's part in the invasion never came to fruitation.

Votes:

Temari-2

Hinata-1

Both-3


	8. Inheritance

**Ancient History 101**

I don't own Naruto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

"God Talking"

**Demon talking**

**-People Chatting with Demons mentally and to Gods-**

'_Thoughts'_

"Other Languages**"**

-X- Scene change and time change

YoY Different point of view

RnR Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inheritance

He can't help but stare at the house that the Third left him in his will. He wasn't the only one to inherit something from the old man. _'Or is that young man?'_ He muses to himself. It turns out that Hinata inherited those copy scrolls of his early years, something that means that the council won't get their hands on them, much to his relief since he doesn't feel like massacring Leaf ninja in order to remain, he's other self appointed task of keeping Sasuke out of the snake summoner's hands even though his seal on the Uchiha remains.

"This is going to take a while to clean up, isn't it?" One of his shadow clone comments and another clone replies, "Well, duh, it's why we're here." He smiles slightly as his clone begin to argue among themselves. It reminds him of the times when he created them just to have someone else to talk with when he got too lonely living era after era.

He cocks his head to the side as a stray thought enters into his head about what he could try out. _'But first, we got to check out the place, find out what needs to be repaired, replaced, and what's needed to be bought.'_ He tells himself. He leads the troop of clones towards the manor like house; he can't believe the property size. He can't help but wonder just who owned this property before the Third had bought it; he bets that it was a ninja since there were old signs on the trees that show that they had been used for target practice.

As soon as he unlocks the door, he moves out of the way as his clones surge into the house, each one calling out which room and floor they're checking out, leaving him to check out the cellar. He puts his pack by the living room for when his clones decide they want to start putting up those statues and paintings he created over the millions of years as well as get tools out to repair the most blaring of things like patching a hole in the wall. He heads into the kitchen that's marked on the blue prints he managed to find for this house.

He turns on the light for the cellar once he opens up the door. He glances to where two of his clones were exploring the cupboard, seeing what kind of food was left behind by the previous owners before walking down the steps. The chill doesn't bother him since he's use to much worse. There wasn't much in the cellar other then some homemade jams resting on the old wooden book shelf. He walks up to it and picks up one of the dusty jars. He blows on it before wiping more dust off. He puts the jar back and studies the stairs he came down on. He decides he'll have to replace them since the wood under neither looks rotten.

He heads back up the stairs and turns off the light. He heads back to the front door since he's going to explore the immediate property.

YoY Hinata

She looks at the scrolls the Third Hokage had instructed for her to receive in the event he dies. She had checked one of them and it confirmed that these scrolls where of Naruto's early years of living in that jungle. She continues to have mixed feelings about knowing what happened with her crush, the most common feeling what that Naruto has changed in the course of living under the effects of the jutsu. She now doesn't know how to relate to Naruto any more now that he's been through so much and has lived for so long. She feels left behind and she feels as if Naruto will never notice her...

She sighs as she walks through the forests where Kiba tends to take Akamaru for his walks. She didn't want to stay around the compound, not with Neji being more then a little angry about her healing his broken wrist that her cousin received after they helped to defend the stadium from invading Sound ninja once they defeated Kin Tsuchi. She also hazards a guess that Neji had been looking forward to defeating her in a match but they never got the chance and not only that but she healed him and it worked. That most likely added to her cousin's sour mood and she just wants to stay away from him as much as she dares as often as she dares since its unlikely that her father will be disappointed about her behaviour towards his cousin.

She blinks as she hears the tell tale signs of someone training. She heads towards the sound, while she could just use her Byakugan to see who it is; she had nothing better to do since she's just wandering around the forests of Konoha. She finds Neji's team mate, Lee, currently pounding away at a log counting out the kicks he's doing.

The green spandex wearing genin didn't even seem aware that she's here, watching him. She watches Lee for a few minutes memories of what happened two days ago return as she stares at Lee's back. She snaps out of it as Lee becomes aware she's standing there. "Hi Hinata, it's a nice day out, isn't it?" Lee says after waving at her. "Yes it is." She stutters out.

Lee rotates his shoulder and his head before continuing to pound on the log once more. From what she's heard from Tenten, Lee's changed ever so slight since Lee learnt about what Sasuke did. Lee was avoiding talking about the whole incident but from what Tenten had said, she get the feeling that Lee's feeling slightly depressed by it, it didn't really help that in the end, all Kakashi and Sasuke received were slaps on their collective wrists. Though from what she hears, nobody has yet discovered a way to remove Naruto's seal from Sasuke, which means that Sasuke's been unable to activate his bloodline trait and can't practice what he stole from Kiba and Lee. She doubts that Naruto's going to be incline to remove the seal even if he's been ordered to by the council.

In some ways, the rookies and Gai's team were divided between those that support Sasuke's case, which naturally consist of Ino and Sakura, those that were reserving their judgement which was her team mate, Shino and Neji belonging to this category, and then the rest of the genin, which includes the last two members of her cousin's team, thinking that Sasuke was in the wrong and shouldn't have gotten off so lightly by the council. The person in question was often see, when not working on the outer wall, training in one of the number of areas reserved for genin training. Kiba mentioned in passing that Sasuke's really frustrated about not being able to use his Sharingan, which means that her team mate has visited Sasuke about once day or so.

She bites her lower lip as she watches Lee fight the log. She does want to get stronger, not more then ever. Finally she makes up her mind, trying not to listen to her self doubts as she asks with slight haste, "Huh, Lee? Do you mind helping me with something?" Lee pauses and glances at her with a questioning look, curious about what kind of favour she's going to ask.

YoY Sasuke

He falls to the ground, unable to keep his balance or his fatigue from overwhelming him. He kneels on the ground with his arms in front of him. He pounds the ground as Naruto's face appears within his mind's eye. "When did that idiot become so strong? If anyone deserves that strength, it should have been ME! There's nothing special about him, he's less then nothing!" He shouts out into night sky.

The council had tried everything they can think of to destroy the seal that Naruto placed on him. But time and again, it was all for nothing. They had this expert known for dealing with odd types of chakra have a go, some guy named Yamato, but it only put the man into a coma for about two days and they haven't tried anything else since that incident.

"What will you do for me in exchange for power, brat? And trust me, that is what you are, nothing but a spoiled and immature brat who thinks everything should be handed to him on a silver plater with the server kneeling before you as they let you eat said plate off of their back?" A voice asks, it sounds like its coming form everywhere and yet no where at the same time. He looks around from his position kneeling on the ground; his upper body is straight as he does so. His eyes narrow, he could sense something here with him, but for all he knows, it's just his imagination.

"You have a grudge against Blue Lion, don't you? But the thing is, if I were in his position, I would have done the same thing. You think you're at the top but in reality, you were never even close to it." The voice continues. "I'm a thousand times better then that dobe!" He snarls at the voice, though it confuses him about just who they're talking about since he doesn't know anyone called Blue Lion. "No, you weren't even up to his kneel before he preformed that jutsu. He is the container of the nine tail demon that tried to destroy this village, you might have had the upper hand in some cases but in the end, in raw power, Blue Lion always trumped you and you might have come into your power earlier then him, once he learnt to harness his raw power, your early accomplishments would mean the same as dirt be neither his heels." The being says once it chuckled at his reply.

"What do you want then? And who's this Blue Lion you speak of?" He growls out as he continues to try and see who's pulling this prank on him. "I believe your village knows him as Naruto Uzumaki, but I know him as the other gods know him as, the Blue Lion of the Magthissu. He's an ancient being that's existed for millions of years, long before we, the gods and the demons comes into being. You don't stand a chance against him, none within this village do as a matter of fact." The so called God says.

His jaw clutches in anger as he balls his fists. "If you're so powerful, why don't you kill him when you had the chance?" He spats out with as much venom as he can muster. "And alter history? Fool, when you've come to accept the truth that you can't stand against him, even with the help of this council of yours, call out my name, Daeron." This Daeron says and suddenly, he feels something leave. He glares at a tree as he tries to ignore the voice within him whispering that maybe he should accept this god's help…

YoY Donzou

His attempts of claiming the position of Hokage failed as the council decided to send for Tsunade, informing her of the council's decision. Jiraiya was chosen to locate his remaining team mate, though the toad summoner had declined the two ANBU to accompany him, the toad summoner wants to pick out someone to accompany him.

Currently, he's frustrated at the lack of progress being made to break the Uchiha's seal. He's beginning to wonder how that fox brat managed to put that seal on the Uchiha, he doesn't care what Kakashi and that punk Uchiha thought happened, there was no way in the nine hells that the fox brat could become that strong so fast. Unlike the other fools of this village, the Fourth's seal keeps the blasted fox from influencing the blond brat let alone feed the brat large amounts of chakra without causing the blond's body to get damaged.

'_Not that this is helping any, nobody knows a thing about this seal and all attempts keep failing. Perhaps we should have Jiraiya take a look at the Uchiha punk.'_ He thinks as he settles down at his desk, he puts a report scroll on his desk. He rolls it open and applies chakra to the scroll; the progress report appears within the circle. He picks up the progress report and begins to unroll so he can read it.

YoY Jiraiya

While he's pepping on the lady's side of the hot springs, his thoughts were on anything but the barely clothed ladies mellowing in the hot springs. His musings were on what he heard happened with the Uchiha survivor, Sasuke Uchiha, the younger brother Itachi Uchiha, the murder of the Uchiha clan and member of Akatsuki. He's heard of plenty of seals but he's never hear of one where you can't find the diagram on the person skin, true the cursed seals that Orochimaru came up with can 'fade' it's still there though, just inactive. But this seal that's keeping the Sharingan seal doesn't have that even the simplest hint on the skin, he's read the file and didn't really trust the sources of information, namely Kakashi since it's highly doubtful that Naruto would reveal any real information to his jonin instructor since Kakashi's been accused of blatant favouritism by Gai.

'_If I could so something to hinder Orochimaru's development, I would have used it. Well, it seems that Naruto's not allowing history to repeat itself and I say all the power to him. Though I wonder where Naruto learnt to that seal from. I just might have to visit the brat.'_ He muses to himself, jotting a few things down on his pad of paper. He notices a Hyuuga heading to the hot spring and sighs, he pockets his pad before leaving the bath house, he didn't want to be spotted by the Hyuuga's bloodline limit. Besides, his heart just wasn't into the pepping he's been doing in the last two days.

Tomorrow he's heading out of the village and he's yet to choice someone to accompany him on his quests for his large breasted team mate.

YoY Naruto

He allows himself to collapse on the bed. The house was almost the way he wants it, though more then a two of his shadow clones had sat down with a book from the library before they vanished, leaving him to inherit their memories and about what's within those books they read before their time was up, which is why his mind is so restless and he can't seem to shut it off so he can just sleep.

So far, he enjoys the extra space the two story house has to offer. The library was filled with books, some of the sections in the library that his shadow clones had noticed like fictional books, history, and theory books on chakra. He wonders if there was any cook books in the library as he stares at the ceiling.

In the end, he decides to try taking deep calming breathes in hopes that it'll help him to sleep. He closes his eyes and tries to relax his tense body.

-X-

He glances around the market, he didn't even bother showing up as Naruto but as Kachi since it'll be less expensive to buy what he needs for groceries. He notices Kiba talking with a white haired man, it takes him a minute before he realises that the man is the toad summoner Jiraiya, a team mate to Orochimare and the famous slug summoner Tsunade. Akamaru turns to glance at him, it's unlikely that the white dog can tell it's him since his chakra pathways have also changed as much as his appearance when he's partially change like this. His using the blue print for Short-Faced Bear to alter his looks, currently his hair is brown color and amber eyes, he also stands about a foot taller then he's suppose to be.

He turns away from the scene and continues to look through the fresh goods that the booth closest to him was selling. He picks out some oranges and moves onto the next booth, which was selling spices. After visiting about five more booths, he's purchased what he needs until he can get the fridge repaired.

He stops off at a restaurant to have breakfast; he woke up real early to get a good pick at what the market is selling. As he gets his order, he notices Kiba walking with the toad summoner, the dog trainer seems disgruntled for some reason and after studying Kiba, he notices that Akamaru wasn't around and that Kiba's wearing a large pack, which means that he's going to be gone for quite some time. He mentally wishes Kiba luck on his journey as he begins to wonder where Akamaru was staying if he's not allowed to travel with Kiba, his partner.

YoY Nobody's

The white pup sighs as Akamaru lies down, staring off into space as Hinata kicks the log with Lee counting the kicks. Sweat drips down Hinata's forehead as the hot sun beams down. Lee's shouts out, "You're doing great, Hinata! Just a ten more minutes and you can take a break!" And then once more the green spandex wearing genin once more goes back to counting the kicks made by the heiress of the Hyuuga.

To Readers:

Also, the name of the god in this chapter is a tribute to my good friend, Kata, who's account on is DeathEmperorDaeron. He didn't have a problem with having an evil god after him.

The votes stand at:

Temari-3

Hinata-1

Both-9


	9. Call of Home, part 1

**Ancient History 101**

I don't own Naruto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

"God Talking"

**Demon talking**

**-People Chatting with Demons mentally and to Gods-**

'_Thoughts'_

"Other Languages**"**

-X- Scene change and time change

YoY Different point of view

RnR Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Call of Home, part 1

It's been about two weeks since Kiba left with Jiraiya to located Tsunade and he's finally managed to put up those wards that act like a genjutsu as well as alerting if anyone's on his property, his house had as many seals on it to ensure that the walls of his new home won't be flammable or for people to smash their way into it. Just in case someone does get pass those seals, he's created area prisons for each rooms to imprison those that enter into his house without his permission. He has more lethal seals protecting his room though, just as a last resort.

He's currently having lunch with Hinata, Lee, Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Tenten though Akamaru's sticking close to Hinata since Kiba's not around. They were having a picnic of sorts; he was enjoying himself as Tenten was talking about the balance on this sword she saw in a store. He watches as Chouji walks off to put the garbage away.

It was then that he began to feel a familiar sensation on his skin. His hand goes to his pouch and is relieved that he did have one of his storage scrolls with him as the sensation begins to creep under his skin. As he's getting up to head away from the group, Neji notices that something's going on with him and within seconds each of member of the group were up and kind of crowding him. He groans mentally as the sensation explodes outwards once his whole body is tingling with the summoning.

The world vanishes and for about twenty heartbeats, the surroundings were a blinding white before the whiteness fades to reveal a very familiar landscape as well as the temperature begins to get nippy. He sighs as those that traveled with him as he was summoned begin to get cold. He takes out that scroll and summons some warm cloths meant for this climate, he hands out most of them, only Neji, Shikamaru, and him without anything to wear before unrolling the scroll to reveal the next seal. He summons a few blankets for Neji and Shikamaru, he already decided that he's going to transform into a tundra lion to lead them into the closest encampment.

Before any of the genin could question him, he transforms and heads down the path. After a few minutes, the genin follow, though Akamaru was already following him. "Where are we going?" Tenten asks as they move through the snow covered landscape. "I think I see some people by a series of caves, I think that's where we're headed." Neji answers, he's not surprised by that, though he wonders if any of the tundra hunters, the Magthissu, have spotted them since he knows that there were those among the tundra hunters that have similar bloodline as the Hyuuga.

At the top of the hill over looking the entrance cave, he lets loose a roar, announcing his arrival. People come out of the cave and those outside turn to look up the hill, to stare up at him. The others were nervous about this but as he trots down the hill, they don't have much of a choice but to follow him towards the clan below. Most people were coming out of the cave, the children were already calling out his name.

Akamaru whines slightly as he moves up onto the rock slab with decoration made out of bone, wood, clay, and copper. The white pup shivers as the pup sits just a few minutes away from slab. Hinata, Lee, Shikamaru, Neji, and Tenten were eyeing the gathering of tundra hunters with a wary eye. He transforms back into his true body and greets the gathering tundra hunters of the Moon Stag clan as he notices the etching of a stag standing before a moon on the chakra user leader's copper breast plate.

"Greetings Ice Star of the Moon Stag clan. What has happened that causes you to summon me from my journeys in the lands beyond this valley?**"** He asks the head of the chakra users of this clan, the co-leaders were standing a bit off to his right, watching the group of genin. **"**We have outsiders, beings looking like you and your companions, attempting to settle within this valley. They have somehow managed to set up something to keep us from contacting our primary protector and his allies. We were worried that we wouldn't be able to summon you, great one.**"** Ice Star say and he frowns slightly, he's already got an idea of what's capable of by passing through the defensives he set up to keep his branch of humans out of this valley.

He feels out the disturbance and without exerting a great deal of chakra, he rips the barrier to pieces. Within seconds, Grey Stag appears with Raging Fury, the clan looks relieved while the genin looks at the two summons in awe. The great deer seems to clam down on seeing that the clan was fine while Raging Fury was currently glancing around, as if expecting an ambush.

"Where are they? Those that dare to keep us from entering into this valley?**"** Raging Fury bellows, the clan also looks skittish at the enraged bear as the genin were looking for places to bolt to. **"**Calm yourself, Fury. I'm sure that the problem with our ability to enter into this valley won't happen again, seeing as Blue Lion is here.**"** Grey Stag says in hopes of calming the Short-Face Bear. Raging Fury glances down at him before the great bear relaxes slightly, though it's clear that the boss bear was still very annoyed and angry about being unable to enter into this part of the valley.

He glances at the genin out of the corner of his eye, it's clear that the genin were still wary as to why the two boss summons were standing there. Unlike the summons of Magthissu, ninja summons are only summoned to fight, not to socialize or to join in celebration let allow join in the governing of the clans. He truly preferred how the Magthissu treated their summons then how the ninja treat theirs.

"The stag is Grey Stag, the main summon of the Moon Stag clan while the other is Raging Fury, I'm sure Hinata and Tenten remembers Duster? This would be Duster's father." He tells the genin once he gets off the slab of stone and walks over to where they're standing as the co-leaders step up to speak with Grey Stag. "Why were they summoned?" Neji asks as the Hyuuga stares at Raging Fury. "Unlike the summons you're familiar with, Magthissu summons aren't just summoned for battle but for celebrations and to join in discussions of the clans. Grey Stag is considered the primary summon of this clan and is therefore relied upon to give good guidance." He explains, some how, that seems to make the genin relax.

"So then, why are we here?" Tenten asks. "I was the one they were summoning; you guys kind of got too close and were summoned along with me. It seems my defensives for the valley need to be upgraded, though I got a very good idea as to who helped the invaders by pass those defences." He explains.

"I don't suppose we can set around a fire? It's really cold here." Hinata asks. He glances over to where Raging Fury is and the bear studies the genin before glancing his way. He glances at the leaders, which includes the head of the chakra users and give his friend a questioning look. Raging Fury shakes his head, indicating that they don't need him right now, he nods and motions for the genin to follow him before he heads into the cave.

He nods at some of those sitting around the main fire pit; food's cooking as they settle down. The cave is littered with leather blankets strung up to hide family hearths, though there is a path to follow between the sheets so that people won't be invading family hearths. He asks for some cloths for Neji, Shikamaru, and himself. It's not long before the spare cloths arrive and the three of them change into them, allowing Neji and Shikamaru to drop the blanket. He also makes note to get them leather boots since the sandals wouldn't do in this climate.

It's not long before the kids gather around, mostly staring at the genin, sparing some glances at Akamaru who's on Tenten's lap, getting petted. It's not long before the kids persuade him to tell them about his latest adventure in the world beyond the valley. He also makes a mental note to find a way to set up some kind of translation medium for the genin since it wouldn't do for either party to accidentally insult each other unintentionally as he tells the kids gathered around about his first year on the continent that houses the elemental countries.

YoY Shikamaru

He watches as some of the kids perform jutsus, only his hosts call such things Gifts. They been here for about two days now and thanks to Naruto, or as these people call the blond, Blue Lion, they had food, warm cloths, and their own hearth. It was highly difficult to believe that Naruto would leave a culture that seem to pretty much worship him as some kind of god, but then again, who's to say what goes through Naruto's head any more?

It had been quite the shock to wake up this morning and find that he can understand the language that of the Magthissu, or tundra hunters. While he doesn't know just what Naruto did while they were sleeping, it whatever he did, it worked and he's slightly grateful for that, even if he rather be back in Hidden Leaf. It made dealing with the natives much easier.

He had noticed that Naruto was gone by the time he woke, it seems that Naruto's currently discussing plans with the co-leaders and their advisers. Next person to come to him mind was Hinata, she's currently talking with those tundra hunters that specialize in healing jutsus, he wonders briefly if Hinata's going to be able to perform the kind of jutsus they use. He jerks his head to the entrance to find Lee looking slightly dazed but recovers from the hit he most likely got from his sparring opponent. He rises an eyebrow slightly, guessing that the muscle on the men weren't just for show.

He glances to where Tenten was talking animatedly with a smith if he's to judge from the basic equipment that's littered the work area. Tenten has a kunai out and the crafts person has crafted bone knife in their hand, he couldn't tell if the person was a woman or not since he finds it hard to tell under the leather tunics and vest they wear. Tenten and the person pause before exchanging weapons, Tenten does a few things to check the balance of the bone blade while the craft person frowns as the person touches the metal. He blinks before touching one of his kunai, he found it rather cold and if he were to guess, if it wasn't for the first, it would be trying to stick to his skin or something.

'_So, they can't really rely on metal weapons because of the cold.'_ He theorizes to himself before putting the throwing knife away. He searches for any signs of Neji and Akamaru. He spots Neji walking into the cave with a frown on his face, something that's slightly normal for the brooding Hyuuga. "These people are a different race." Neji tells him once the Hyuuga sits down. "What do you mean?" He asks, suddenly curious about what makes the genius Hyuuga to state that.

"I've checked their chakra pathways and their skeleton structure and compared it to ours. Their bodies are meant for cooler climates being stockier and such broad noses. Their chakra pathways different in their brains and from what I can tell, their first gate seems to be always open, they're using a slightly more of their brain then we are and they're memories are much better. Their muscles are thick and grant them strength slightly above humans without using chakra to enhance their strengths. They're meant to take more blows, more damage then we are." Neji says and he blinks as he looks at the kids practicing a simple jutsu, trying to understand what this could mean.

"Are you sure that this isn't a result of some kind of bloodline limit?" He asks, it's hard to accept the concept that their hosts were… "Oh, they do have bloodline limits, I asked. They're not sure what to make of us, they're not sure we're human in their way of thinking since they're use to Blue Lion looking strangely. They're thinking we're spirit since they trust that Blue Lion wouldn't bring more enemies to the lands he protects and guards." Neji says, he blinks, he had noticed a slight reservation in his interactions but for them to think that they're spirits…

"We really need to talk with Naruto about this." He declares and Neji nods in agreement. It's not long before Tenten's heading their way with a thoughtful look on her face. They nod their greetings to the weapon mistress as she returns the greeting, they each stare off into the central hearth, deep in their own thoughts.

YoY Naruto

He walks out of the council area and heads to the central hearth in order to see if there's something for him to eat before heading out to scout around for any signs of the god pushing into this valley. He also now has a good idea of how to deal with the fox seal in his navel. He blinks as he finds the genin and Akamaru waiting for him.

"Hey?" He says, testing the waters between the group and himself. "We need to talk." Shikamaru says in a slightly flat voice, he nods and sits down by the group of Leaf genin, waiting for them to begin with the Q & A session.

It wasn't long before Neji starts off by asking, "What are these people? There's not human." He snorts as he replies, "They're just another branch of humanity and I'm going to guessing you apply to the whole 'Kami makes man' thing don't you? No, there wasn't a clear answer to what makes a man a man, let alone what a human is. You ever wondered about how it all started? Didn't any of you wonder if there was something more to what makes us tic? I knew what happened; I even killed a few of those apes for dinner back then." He pauses, taking a breather before continuing, "That in the end this kind of sums something up, I think. Humans are related to apes, we're part of the family that monkeys and lemurs are. Each species is just another branch of this figurative family. Monkeys came from lemurs, apes from monkeys, and finally, human from ape. I still remember the numerous kinds of humans, did you know that the one thing that's really the most defining thing about humans is the fact that they walk up right? It's not our brains or our thumbs, it's the simple fact that an ape left the jungle and began walking on its hind legs, that's the trademark of what started human evolution."

He decides to clarify that by adding, "There were different types of humanish apes appearing over the millions of years, when the tundra hunter's ancestors began to live in the time of ice and snow, they began to change to become more suited to the chilly climate while our ancestors remain much hotter climates. We weren't looking to keep warmth, but to get rid of it while the tundra hunters are looking to stay warm. It's our closest 'cousins' by default." He could tell that the others were trying to digest this speech; Hinata wasn't as affected by this revelation as the others.

It takes some time before someone picks up the line of questioning, he's slightly surprised that it was Lee that did. "How was it that you witnessed all of that?" Lee asks. "I was attempting to do a jutsu a few weeks before the Chuunin exams were supposed to take place. It was an experiment to give me all the time I wanted to train, I guess it did fulfill its function since I was sent billions of years into the past, a past where no mammals were present expect for small furry beasts." He pauses here before continuing, giving them a chance to digest that, "It took me a while but I found out that I was pretty much immortal and my body didn't age. All I had was time on my hands and once I figured out how to store food where scavengers can't get to it, I began to experiment with chakra. I spent years perfecting my shape-changing jutsu and my other self made jutsus. I also theorised that I wasn't going to allowed to be killed until I reach the point where I sent myself back in time, so, as things happened, I grew bored."

"So you found a group of Magthissu and decided to train them." Neji supplies and he nods. "I was curious as to what would happen if I began to instruct them in the way of the chakra. I never regretted it for I got to witness something I never thought I'd see. Man create summon beasts and later, Gods and demons. I learnt what belief can to and can even manipulate that pool of chakra that man creates with the power of belief. If I want to, I could hook myself up to that pool and become a living god that's independent of worshipers." He tells them, more then a few out of the group shift their weight, clearly uncomfortable about this topic.

"Why haven't you connected yourself up to that pool?" Hinata asks and he sighs, feeling really really old. "Because I'm tired of life and want to die normally. You couldn't understand just how alone I was, cut off from everything I knew and what I'm familiar with. I pity those that seek immortality, for in the end, I realise that all things must either change or if it proves unbending, die. I've witness so much dead, I'm tired of being the dealer of it and watching it occur around me. I want to live my life as a mortal and die a mortal death, one of old age preferably then to watch everything around me died of natural causes." He says as he stares at a spot on the ground, images of those mass extinctions play out in his mind.


	10. Call of Home, part 2

**Ancient History 101**

I don't own Naruto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

"God Talking"

**Demon talking**

**-People Chatting with Demons mentally and to Gods-**

'_Thoughts'_

"Other Languages**"**

-X- Scene change and time change

YoY Different point of view

RnR Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Call of Home, part 2

He stares at the five priests of Askari, the god of purity of the Xaibi nation. Askari was an extremely violent god and so were his priests, if one wasn't born into a Xaibian parent then you just didn't have what's required to be considered a Xaibian in Askari's eyes nor in the eyes of the god's priests. The last time he confronted this god, he pretty much defiled all of Askari's temples and it seems that this god thinks to do the same to his 'temple.'

"So, you really think you can win here, Askari?**"** He says to the possessed priest. "I haven't prepared a welcome party for you, Blue Lion. But I think something can be 'arranged.'" The head priest says, acting as the voice of Askari. He grins toothy at man, one of the priests shiver ever so slightly, clearly feeling a bit of his killing intent. **"**Tis, tis, tis, Askari, are you forgetting that I'm the 'host' here? It's my 'job' to arrange a welcoming party. So, how goes the temples clean up from the 'party' you hosted, ferret? Still can't my 'lies' off the temple walls?**"** He says and from the slight stifling of feet by nearly all of the five priests tell him that he's correct about that.

Askari became enraged, so much so that the image of a man-ferret hybrid appears over the five priest's heads. Askari's also nicked name the Ivory Ferret because of the pinkish red eyes and the fact that Askari often has white fur and skin. Askari belongs to a parliament of Xaibian Gods, there were eight in total and out of those eight, and only Askari and his priesthood had caused him trouble when he was journeying through that nation. Askari couldn't tolerate the idea of some foreign god representing a foreign nation leaving a trail of 'impurity' in his wake.

It was the pleadings of Askari's wife, Raire the Goddess of Dreams and is also known as the Ruby Lynx, to leave Askari relatively unharmed did he decided to defile all of Askari's temples in punishment for the hassle the ferret caused him as he attempted to journey through that nation without being hassled and attempts on his life by Askari's priests and hired mercenaries. He used Shadow Clones to do the deed within the same night, leaving the God of Purity in a highly agitated state as he crosses the boarder into the High Winds, a mountain region north of the thriving nation. He disliked Askari's talk of blood purity and discriminating against those immigrating into the Xaibi nation, saying that the immigrants were taking jobs that should be going to Xaibians, even though the jobs they're taking are ones that the naiveties are trained to work.

Last he heard, the goddess Cilke and the god Reil had a traditional feud with Askari over ideals. Cilke was the Goddess of Trade, also known as the Copper Fox as Reil the God of Peace, also known as the Emerald Hare. The other gods of the Xaibi nation include Khaelis the God of Ideas, Murai the Goddess of Music, Evien the Goddess of Night, and Parin the God of Day. He didn't get a chance to know those other gods besides Raire and Askari, so he can't really say much about them.

It takes Askari a few minutes to realise he's just baiting him and the Ivory Ferret smiles coldly at him before vanishing from sight. He managed to make the Ivory Ferret used quite a bit of chakra in manifesting like that. Once more, the head priest is Askari's mouth piece, "Cleaver, but the next time we meet, you'll wish you had just bend down and declared me your superior." The group of priests vanish in a swirl of white light with a crack sounding through the chilly air.

"I have yet to see a ferret trump a lion." He muses to himself out loud before launching himself into the air, transforming into an owl to make it back to the caves before the sun raises, he knows that Askari didn't come here without help. He could think of at least three other gods that he's spared in his previous wanderings through the world, mostly because their wives asked him to spare them. Those that didn't have wives… well, his count will soon to be up by a demon and perhaps by another god if Raire doesn't show up asking for him to spare Askari.

-X-

While the Moon Stag clan was preparing to repel the Xaibians, he's currently teaching Hinata, Lee, Neji, Shikamaru, and Tenten his shape changing jutsu in return for their silence in matter of Ice Valley. While Lee couldn't use chakra in the typical way like the Tundra Hunters or the ninja, Lee does have chakra within his gates and it's fortunate that someone taught Lee how to open those gates. He's been teaching Lee how to use the chakra released from opening the first gate into this jutsu and Lee pretty much surprised everyone at how quickly Lee got a handle on this trick.

While the others couldn't do the part with chakra beads holding the bit of fur and what not, he did show that inserting said material into a bit of clay and then making a bead out of that clay works just as well. He's slightly relieved that they opted for genetic material from the snowy owls as practice bodies, it seems that if they can get use to the fact that they can become birds and fly in said bodies, then they'll feel like they mastered it as best as they can. He's not worried about them learning to partial shift, since it takes a lot more control of their chakra then what they're capable of now to do so. He wouldn't be surprised that in about a year or two's time, they'd figured out how to do that complex ability.

It's been about two days since he confronted Askari's priests and by tomorrow, everyone will be prepared to repel Askari's followers out of the valley. The genin were willing to help out in this attack, if only to face off against humans that didn't posses the kind of physical advantages that the tundra hunters have. He also guesses that Neji was just plain itching for a fight seeing how Lee's all gun ho about the up coming fight that Neji's gotten highly agitated because of Lee's behaviour, there in, Neji's itching for a fight. The others were also feeling the pressure and so, they each did some to try to burn off the irritated nerves, like Tenten's pacing and Hinata's poking of her fingers.

He glances away from the genin and once more meditates over what he's going to do to improve and enforce the valley's defences against outsiders. His plans to use the Kyuubi in said plans also will at flexibility to those defences. He knows that the fox will fight him on this in hopes of escaping from him, but if he does this right, the fox will flee right into the correct position that he needs the demon to be in to power the defences.

-X-

He watches as the two groups met before they expected to met each other. The genin fly downwards to help out in the battle playing out below him. He doesn't alter his course as his business is with the priests of Askari and the Xaibian God of Purity, he hopes to gather the names of those others that aided the ferret in his attempts of 'defiling' his 'temple' and harassing his 'worshipers.' He feels highly uncomfortable about thinking of this place in those terms but in a way, it's most definitely how things were if he compares this situation to those of other pantheons of Gods, though unlike him, they don't have a physical body to 'act' in this plane of existence, they can use others as types of avatars, like being the mouth of a god and what not.

He followed the trail that only Gods, Demons, and most likely, Summoned Spirits are meant to see and track. He can still recall how the first time he followed a God trail, it was the first time he ever meant a god and he's slightly glad that Ji'dai wasn't offended by his questions. He feels slightly sad that Ji'dai was dead since the culture that Ji'dai was created and sustained died out. He's slightly glad that Ji'dai didn't try the alternative and followed the path that would have made him into a demon.

'_It's hard to credit but the priests do tend to represent a God's morals and act as their anchors. As a god answers a priest's plea, it's also done with a bit of self interest since the priest increases their out put of chakra into the god's personal pool for a few days time. But in the end, sometimes that out put doesn't really compare to how much chakra they're using in answering that pray, that favour. But miracles keep the populous believing and often increase the attendance of worshipers too, allowing the god to recap the lost in a few years time.'_ He muses thoughtfully as he spies the five priests in a circle formation, chanting out phases in order to focus their chakra to Askari.

He circles over head, allowing the priests to exhaust themselves in giving Askari of the power the ferret thinks he needs. Askari kind of reminds him of Sasuke, since both of them clearly expect that they're among the most powerful beings in existence that they don't think that others are worth anything more then what they can either provide help or can't, there wasn't any other categories other then those two, and are treated accordingly. It was an attitude that caused plenty of fights occurring between him and many arrogant gods, with a few of them learning from the experience, their wives begging for mercy, or he kills them and so far, he's killed five gods while sparing the lives of about twelve gods in the fashion of the first two reasons.

In the end, his advantage was kind of simple, really. He doesn't need to be continuously feed chakra from outside sources in order to continue to exist, that's what it basically comes down to it and if he ever has kids with those lionesses calling him husband, then they'll be inheriting my advantage of having access to a body made out of muscle and bone and not chakra transforming into a medium body that seems to be made out of flesh. They'll also be able to increase in strength by simply allowing that body to grow to maturity instead of steadily increasing the strength of their connections everytime they manifest in this plane of existence. Those children will truly be demi-gods in the truest sense of the word.

His musings are cut short as a whirl of wind and dark clouds begin to form overhead of the priests. It slowly spreads for about ten meters in all directions, he's slightly impressed that it spread as much as it did, concerning that his weather jutsu was highly active. The priests seem to lighten up… for about two minutes until his weather jutsu shatters their attempts at creating a storm. He knows what they did wrong; he's just not going to tell them what they didn't calculate into their plan.

'_They manage to warm the area up, too bad for them they didn't try and make it cooler or try and stay within the temperatures I set up. But then, their hired help would be freezing to death.'_ He thinks as he descends to the ground. He transforms about three feet from the ground and faces the priests, they begin to look frighten, it's clear they knew that they couldn't match him let alone call Askari here so that the ferret can deal with him but they were drained of most of their energy and there wasn't anything that Askari could do without their aid.

He advances slowly towards the priests; his eyes were on the head priest, the one that acted as Askari's mouth piece a while back. He's not that surprised when some kind of defence activates when he reaches a certain distance, he already knew that there were traps in this area since Askari had about two months to prepare this area for the showdown. He won't be surprised if one of these traps will cause Askari to manifest into one of his five priests either.

It takes a few minutes to disable those minor traps once he finished dealing with the first trap he triggered, which was a common flaring trap that's suppose to make the subject think he's on fire but in reality wasn't. He rolls his mental eyes as he notices that Askari wasn't smart enough to set the traps up so that when he disabled the minor traps that one of the major traps would trigger, but seeing as the ferret hadn't thought of doing that, he began to work on disabling the more advance traps.

The five priests of Askari just gasp as they watch him work, it's clear they were highly confident that the traps would slow him down enough for them to recover from the energy drain. Now they were watching their hard work go down the drain as it only takes him about a minute to disable their hard work. As he has about five more traps to go through, one of the priests decides to trigger the god manifesting trap.

The trap lives only one priest alive as the sacrificing of the other four goes directly into ensuring that Askari will have a larger reserve of energy to draw on at the beginning of the fight. The remaining priest's body undergoes a metamorphosis in order to look more like the man ferret. The avatar stands eight feet and white fur graces the avatar's body as the avatar looks more like a pale man with white fur then that odd hybrid of ferret and man. Pinkish red eyes stare down at him with burning hatred, if looks could kill, he just might be a dead man under that burning gaze.

"And now, I'll have my revenge and this valley shall burn until all things not pure are dead and then this land shall be given to my followers. I shall enjoy hearing your follower's cry out for mercy as I sweep these lands clean." Askari says with utmost confidence. He yawns and holds his arms behind his head. **"**Boring, are we going to fight or are you going to rant for a few more minutes?**"** He asks the avatar with a carefully crafted bored expression.

Askari's glare intensifies as he stares at the avatar with half lidded eyes, looking highly unimpressed. Askari finally lashes out at him, his chakra shield rises up, diverting the fire attack about three feet in front of him. Askari's out raged sounds like a wailing screech as the avatar charges at him with a pair of swords appearing in Askari's hands. The attack meets his shield and the shield holds off the attacks without budging half an inch. Askari's arms blur as Askari's swords rapidly hits his shield, it seems that Askari's hoping to weaken them by attacking them repeatedly.

It takes about five minutes for Askari to realise that all he's going it wearing himself out and the albino man beast pulls away. "Coward, hiding behind that shield instead of taking your punishment like a man!" Askari growls out. **"**This coming from a being that believes it's my superior. Please, you're not ever worth facing, ferret. If you can't break through that shield then you're not worth my time, let allow my attention. You act as if you're all that, but in the end, you're all talk and no bite, ferret. It's a wonder why Raire loves you, you're nothing but a cowardly being that's threaten by the mere presence of being capable of being your equal or better. You would have been better off in Xaibi and ignored those foreign gods then allying with them to confront me.**"** He counters and Askari growls at him.

"I didn't need them! They insisted that they needed me and that I was doing them a favour by helping them! That fool Grama thought didn't want to even put up that barrier to keep these freaky worshipers of your's from summoning those blasphemous beast spirits. Then that corpse Hergis wanted to lend me some of his minor horse chargers and that Juviro wanted to give me some of this focusing stones of his to aid in giving my followers righteous fury, as if my burning passion wasn't enough to drive my followers forward. I'll show them that my purity alone shall win me this valley that's mine by right!" Askari shouts out, he decides then and there, Askari has grown highly insane and much like a rabid dog, needs to be put down before it gets a chance to do more harm.

Without any warning, he drops the shield and gathers chakra into his right hand. His arm alters as it gains claws and some blond fur; he leaps at Askari with his target being the chest or the guts of the avatar. Askari blinks in surprise, it clearly hadn't occurred to the god that he could move this fast and by the time Askari tries to block his attack by bring his sword into play. His clawed hand is within Askari's chest. He expels the chakra that's been building in his arm. As the body disintegrates into a pool of blood, he has Askari's being in his right hand. He glares into Askari as he lands on the ground.

His left arm begins to pulse as he focuses another type of chakra into it; this chakra wasn't the blue that's surrounding his right arm but a sickly purple black colour of death. Askari's dazed and by the time the ferret man realises what's going to happen, his left hand is burning Askari's core being. Within seconds the channels connecting Askari to that pool of belief are castrated as the burning ends Askari's existence. Once the 'body' of Askari was 'ashes' the chakra in both of his arms and hands fade and he sighs.

He feels slightly exhausted by not overly so. He glance around the battle field to see what kind of damage has been done as Askari died. Most of it will in time, heal and he pool of blood was already kind of freezing as the weather becomes chillier then it was before the battle took place. He sighs and glances down at his blood soaked cloths and skin. He sighs and once he's away from the frosty pool of blood, he summons water to wash the blood off of him and his cloths. He takes off the soaked cloths and wrenches it, watching bloody water being wrenched out as he continues to twists the clothing to most of the water and blood out of it.

He's kind of standing there, naked, as he does this. He's busy trying to dry the clothing out that he fails to notice Hinata and Lee arriving. He only realises they're there when Hinata says, "Oh my…" He blinks and glances over to the pair, Hinata's blushing like mad and within a few seconds, she faints, Lee catches her on reflex, clearly busy staring at his body and at the large pool of blood that's slowly freezing. "…"

To Readers:

Sorry that recent chapters are coming so late but it's been busy around here and it's likely to get busier as I got lots of books to read and audio books to listen too. I'll try and see if I can at least update minimally, three chapters a week until I finish reading the books that I need to read before returning them to the library. I also got the latest Harry Potter book to read as well…


	11. Call of Home, part 3

**Ancient History 101**

I don't own Naruto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

"God Talking"

**Demon talking**

**-People Chatting with Demons mentally and to Gods-**

'_Thoughts'_

"Other Languages**"**

-X- Scene change and time change

YoY Different point of view

RnR Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Call of Home, part 3

Once he clothed himself once more, Hinata wakes up and stands up with some help from Lee. He studies the pair; he wants to head to the area's jutsu corner stone but he wants to go alone so that nobody other then himself knows the location of the corner stone that anchors the defences and the weather jutsu. In the end, he sighs and vows to visit it tonight at the latest as he motions for a blushing Hinata and an amused Lee to follow him. He launches himself into the air and transforms into a bird, Hinata and Lee following him through the air in their only flight beasts, snowy white owls.

It's not long for them to arrive ahead of the death march for the tundra hunters often carry the corpses, enemy or friend, back to the home caves to for honouring and burial, though the enemies are buried with slightly different things and away from the traditional burial ground of the clan. Clan mates are typically buried with statues of personal totems as well as a leather hide with the clan's primary icon on it, it's not unusual for flowers, tools, and weapons to be included by close friends and immediate family or close relatives.

For enemy burials, they are given herbs said to help spirits get 'high,' in face some enemies are literally covered in layers said herbs if they were highly aggressive in battle. To those enemies that fought honourably, they're buried with a kind of fermented juice cocktail in a bottled jar. Also it should be noted that the enemies are typically buried totally naked so that they didn't have anything to do but to 'eat' those herbs and if they're buried with that fermented juice, drink it.

He sighs; Hinata refuses to stare at him in the face, for it seems that she's clearly going to need time to recover from seeing him in his birthday suit. Lee's busy already informing those left behind about what happened in the battle. Many of the younger kids were gathered around Lee as Lee tells his tale while the adults continue to stare off in the direction the war party had marched.

About two hours after they arrived, the returning warriors finally appear with the leader of the chakra users at the lead. The co-leaders seem relieved on seeing the warriors return. The rest of the genin also arrive with the returning warriors, it seems that they're responsible for the enemies' clothing, weapons, and other knickknacks that the mercenaries had on them when they died. The dead were being carried on make shift wagons being pulled by volunteers, its not long before people are charging up the trail to greet their loved ones in a more personal manner.

Soon enough everyone's exchanging news and the genin weren't any different once Neji, Shikamaru, and Tenten put what they're carrying by the out door bonfire pit before exchanging news with Hinata and Lee. He turns away from the genin and study the bodies. The clan suffered about three dead and numerous minor injuries, most likely not healed by the healers among the war party because they were too exhausted to heal the minor injuries. He's counts about a hundred and eighteen soldiers dead, he wouldn't be surprised that the ferret brought three times that number here but between the hazards of hunting large animals, the largest killer of them was most definitely the cold weather since they couldn't be prepared for how cold the valley would be.

He has a slightly wistful smile on his face, being here and knowing that people were trying to take this from him really makes him want to say fuck Leaf and stay here, never going back to make sure Sasuke doesn't seek out Orochimaru or to be around when the organisation finds its impossible to extract the one tail, Skukaku from Gaara. Or just generally screwing with the council when they try to 'deal' with him, to try and kill him or even try and exile him. But as tempting as staying in Ice Valley was, he knows that he only has one chance to deal with those truly responsible for his isolation in Hidden Leaf and age old anger demands that they be made to suffer in a way that's not only highly amusing for him but highly humiliating to them.

Being in Hidden Leaf had opened old wounds and also age old memories of being tormented by those bold enough to do something physical to him, pretty much breaking that law out right, most likely justifying that as long as they left him alive they never broke that law. He closes his eyes and tries to fight down all of those childhood torments and the building anger and hatred. It takes a lot longer then before for him to regain control over his emotions but he does gain control over them.

He already knows that he'll be using Sasuke in his plans, he hadn't forgotten nor forgiven the village for spoiling that prick and it's likely that they're doing so right at this minute even though Sasuke doesn't have access to his bloodline limit. It'll take sometime before he'll set his plans for Sasuke in motion but he will enjoy the type of fruit those plans will bear. He glances over to the genin, he doesn't have anything against them and in time, he hopes to extent his group of, well, allies to include Shino and maybe the other team's jonin instructors so that he has other sources to help advice him in the kind of politics are going on within the council, it'll help to have the heirs to influential clans helping him delay whatever those bastards were planning, if only delaying their actions for a few days at the maximum to give him time to figure out how he'd deal with whatever it was they were planning.

He sighs as he looks away from the genin, he's calls them his friends but he's not sure if he believes that he's capable of treating them as such since he's always in some kind of social isolation when he's dealing with any kinds of humans, be they tundra hunts or the breed he's descended from. Once upon a time, he wouldn't be thinking such thoughts but then, that naïve twelve year old as grown into a highly powerful and bitter individual even if he acts other wise. _'I should have tried an acting career instead of being a ninja. I would have made huge amounts of money without having to risk my life. I've been acting since I was forced out of the orphanage, my acting was so good that I even fooled myself after a while.'_ He muses to himself.

'_I'm going to walk through Hidden Leaf and if anyone so much as dares to call me a monster to my face…'_ He thinks once he considers his actions towards the villagers, he had been hiding himself away from them because …. He didn't want to get people complaining to the Third, he didn't want to make things harder for the old man but now that the old man was gone… He nods to himself at his reasons for not stirring up trouble with ninjas and villagers alike when he first arrived at Hidden Leaf to take over from himself.

He stares up into the sky before heading off to release some pent up energy. He just hopes that nobody will decide to talk with him at this moment. He really not in the mood to keep an edge out of his tone and words as he transforms into a tundra lion, stalking off to find something to track, stalk, kill, and eat in a highly bloody manner.

YoY Hinata

She had noticed the emotions that played on Naruto's face even if nobody else did. It surprised her at how much anger Naruto has buried within him and she doesn't know what to do about it. She always knew that Naruto was hurting inside and it seems that that anger had only grown over the millions of years; it most likely didn't help that her crush couldn't lash out at those that tormented him through his life in the village, let alone someone to help divert Naruto's focus of how he was treated.

"I wonder what brought that on." Neji wonders softly behind her. She jumps and turns to face her cousin. "I think he might be thinking of how he was treated in the village." She stutters out and Neji frowns at that. "I still don't see why he returned to the village, not with how he's treated in these lands." Her cousin admits after a few seconds. "I think he's only got once chance to get revenge on those that tormented him and that's what really keeps him in the village." She says softly and Neji nods thoughtfully.

"I wonder what parts we play in his schemes." Neji muses and she jerks slightly at that. Before she can reply, her cousin was already walking away. She stares off to where her cousin was going before noticing that Naruto's gone. She follows her cousin within a few seconds; her thoughts are troubled by what Neji had said.

-X-

The return to the village had been pretty eventful seeing how once they got within sight of the gate, the ANBU surrounded them and then proceeded to try and kill Naruto as well as cut them off from the blond. Naruto didn't react as kunai head towards him and when they're about two feet from Naruto, they hit some kind of shield and Naruto just walks on, as if he didn't see them. Everyone kind of stopped and then watch as an ANBU tries to use a jutsu to get at Naruto, the attack didn't even penetrate the shield at all and Naruto didn't even look strain, but then, Naruto's whole body was bathed in chakra all the time that she doubts that Naruto needs to consciously focus on keeping that shield where it was.

It also happened when the same ANBU tried to bring their sword into play. She's not sure what happened only that suddenly there was only a blood stain where the ANBU had been, the segmented body parts fall as does the sliced clothing. "I'm tired, hungry, and I want a warm bath. But I should expected this kind of a homecoming from this honourless village which houses and breeds cowardly and easily frightened scum that can't possibly respect the wishes of their late leaders. I, at least, was in the company of hearty and worthwhile ninja that seem to be unusual examples what's typically bred in such an honourless and a worthless village." Naruto says, she swells in pride at the compliment that Naruto had given them even if at the same time, he's insulting their parents and therefore, their respective clans. Akamaru barks in agreement with what Naruto said, it seems that the white pup didn't like what just happened just a few seconds ago.

The insult raises the ANBU's hackles but one look at the bloody pool and sliced and dice body clearly warns against acting against Naruto right then and there. Naruto seeing that they weren't going to react to his insults continues on his way, it's clear that Naruto's not just drained physically but also mentally from performing that teleportation jutsu and most definitely just wants to be left alone until he's taken care of his personal needs. She checks with the others and find they were also scowling at the supposed elite ninja, most likely offended on Naruto's behalf if she reads their reactions despite the face that Naruto had just killed an ANBU within a tenth of a second.

It's not long before they leave, heading off to their respective houses to get clean cloths and to bathe in warm water instead of the ice cold water they've been bathing in for the last few days. Akamaru heads off with Tenten, most likely knowing that her clan won't allow the pup to enter the compound without Kiba around to be insulted on the pup's behalf. While it's certain that her clan will want to hear everything that Neji and herself had to say about where they've been, they already promised not to and Naruto also did something to Neji's cage bird seal so that as long as the elder council are questioning Neji in activating that seal, her cousin won't be affected by the seal at all, making him immune to that side effect that the main family has been taking advantage of for generation.

While Neji still hates the main branch of their clan, in some ways, Neji and her had manage to make peace between them. It most likely help that they did fight side by side together once more in helping the Magthissu defend their hunting lands. It really drew the group together over all as it also gave them a chance to see Naruto in a different light as well. She could only wonder at what kind of changes are going to come about now that they returned from Ice Valley, from a place where Naruto could easily be proclaimed a god.

YoY Naruto

He flops onto the bed, lying on his chest and stomach with his head resting on the pillow. His mind drifts through the encounter with the ANBU and his killing of that bird masked ANBU just by using his wind manipulation since his chakra was that of the element of wind. A slightly bitter smile graces his face, he chisels himself over playing his hand like that but he was exhausted from the teleportation jutsu and the night events when he bounded what's left of the fox's chakra into the valley's defences, he also witnessed how the valley's improved defences push out the probes from Grama, Hergis, and Juviro.

He chuckles as he remembers how the Kyuubi fell right into his trap. _'As if some uppity demon could ever escape from my gasp so easily.'_ He tells himself.

RnR

He checked the clan cave and finds most of the residents sleeping, he nods to himself and he transforms from a lion into an extinct night bird that existed once, long ago. He runs slightly with his wings flapping, it's not long before he flaps into the air. He continues to flap his wings, not wanting to waste chakra in aiding him flying this night, not when he'll need it for what he's about to do tonight and for the teleportation jutsu tomorrow morning.

His eyes spot the floating bit of land where the corner stone for the area is located. He congratulated himself for his forethought on keeping anyone from gaining access to the chakra network of the whole valley. He hadn't known if he could cause a bit of land float in the air, it had been a challenge to what he learnt over the millions of years. The floating flat of land needed to be protected from storms and from sight. He had charged a ring of those chakra storing stones to repel the small ring of stones located on the bottom of the flat of land and vie versa, that's the secret of how he's been keeping the flat of land in the air.

He lands at the entrance of the artificial cavern. He transforms quickly back into his birth form and enters into the cavern before he feels the chilly wind blow again. He touches a small chakra stone lodged in the wall, the larger stones lodged in the ceiling brightens the cavern before him. He walks down the mini spiral to the protected part of the floating land. The room is filled with various chakra stones of different sizes with a tall tower like chakra stone standing in the center of the room with the tip touching the ceiling.

He knows that such stones would fetch him a very generous fortune if the ninja nations knew of such stones. He frowns slightly, already knowing that he'll do everything in his power to keep these stones out of their hands, knowing that they would only start series of senseless wars on that continent that would kill tons of innocent people not even connected to ninja and their dealings. While he already knows that Orochimaru wants the nations to be in a constant state of war, another reason why he'll most likely have to deal with the snake summoner with the main reason to deal with Orochimaru is because of the man's research into immorality.

'_It's bad enough that there are evil and insane gods, so we don't need to add an insane immorality crazed ninja to the list.'_ He tells himself as he touches the center stone fondly. The chakra stored within causes the stone to hum under his hand.

He sighs and takes out a scroll containing what he needs to set up his trap. He uses black sand instead of ink to draw the lines, he made sure to seem careless when he felt the fox sends out probes to see what he's up to. He felt such probing during his fight with Askari but since he was busy dealing with Askari, he never tried to do anything to the fox since all of his energy and focus was centered around his fight with Askari and it seems that his being inattentive during that fight caused the Kyuubi to grow confident about his probing.

He made the right error by the center stone, knowing that the fox will force his way through that section of the diagram. He feels the fox feel existed on seeing that error, he keeps the knowledge of just what that stone was far from his thoughts since he didn't want the fox to think he's aware of the probes or the fox would become guarded and highly suspicious, most definitely become difficult to deal with.

It takes much of his self control to keep from grinning…

RnR

The blond's exhaustion finally hits him before he can finish the memory and he's soon in a dreamless sleep, clutching the pillow as well.


	12. Test of Strength, part 1

**Ancient History 101**

I don't own Naruto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

"God Talking"

**Demon talking**

**-People Chatting with Demons mentally and to Gods-**

'_Thoughts'_

"Other Languages**"**

-X- Scene change and time change

YoY Different point of view

RnR Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Test of Strength, part 1

He woke to find droll on his pillow. He yawns as he moves the pillow from him and rolls onto his back. He blinks sleepily before sitting up; he kicks the sheets from his legs and gets off his bed. He stretches his arms as well as rotates his neck around as he undresses before heading to the bath room to have a soak in the tub before heading to the kitchen to make himself something to eat.

The clock says it's ten am in the morning, which meant that he slept through the yesterday and last night. As he soaks in the tub he reviews the last think he was thinking of yesterday before he succumb to the exhaustion eating at him yesterday morning, right after he flopped onto his bed. _'Oh ya, I was reviewing how I tricked that fur ball.'_ He muses to himself and picks it up from where he left off.

RnR

He finished drawing the complex sealing diagram with black sand. Once that was done and he resealed what spare sand he has back into the scroll and pockets the scroll, the Kyuubi's excitement was bubbling within him, he suppresses a snicker as most thoughts escape from the fox's usually steel clad mind, it probably helps that he's allowing the mental connection between them to be open to a greater extent then it was before, though he's careful about his thoughts entering into that connection. He stands in the center of the circle diagram, facing away from the center stone.

He then focused on the cage within him and before he entered into the landscape of his mind, the fox withdrew back into the cage. He stares at the huge cage before him, the simple piece of paper with the kanji called Seal written on it. He walks up to the cage and kicks the door. "Are you awake, you lazy bum?" He asks with distain colouring his tone.

Two red eyes appear before him as the demon fur ball asks, **What do you want, whelp?** He scowls at the fox as he replies, "Getting rid of you, what else?" An out line of the fox appears, the fur ball displaying his body as the fox says, **As if you'll ever be able to get rid of me.** "I killed Askari, I can kill you." He states and the fox snickers as the beast says, **I'm not a wimpy god like that albino runt. I am the great lord Kyuubi! The most powerful demon in existence!** He stares at the fox with half lid eyes, not impress by this statement at all.

He grips the piece of paper with the kanji on it and pulls it off the 'lock.' Once the tag was gone, the fox charges the doors and within seconds, his body overflows with the fox's chakra as it exiting out of his body. This causes his chakra paths to become stressed as it feels as if his body is burning up. It takes him almost an hour to recover from the fox exiting out of his body. He glances at the stone pillar and is very pleased to see that it's now the red of the Kyuubi.

"You really thought I'd be stupid not to have this planned out, fur ball? I wanted you to try and flee through the weak point of the sand diagram, which I made sure was straight into that pillar of chakra storing stone. You grew overconfident, fur ball and now, you're death will just helped me in my endeavours. You see, gods and demons are pretty much a huge pool of chakra with their own minds and personalities."

He pauses before continuing, "As you know the main difference between gods and demons are that the gods prefer to remain in those realms then to wander through this plane of existence while demons, as you should know, force their core beings into this realm and their chakra solidifies to form a body, often times the demon loses the ability to plane shift since it's focusing all of it's existence on being on this plane of existence. Which means that you couldn't escape by phasing out of this plane of existence but had to have one on this plane, one which I supplied by putting it by that stone. I'm sure you know what kind of stone it is by now, seeing as you've found you can't escape from it."

The stone vibrates as he hears a whisper of a growl coming from the demon trapped and stored within the stone. He could only grin cruelly at the stone as an image of a fox head appears facing him. Within a few minutes the face disappears and he studies the stone for a while, wondering if the stone has grown since the fox was trapped in it. He concludes that it has and will most likely grow some more if he doesn't do what he's here for.

With that thought in his mind, he begins to focus on the stone, looking the fox within the stone. He pulls the fox to the surface, jerking the fox forward using the channels that still connect the fox to that world pool of chakra. The fox tries to 'bite' his 'hand' during this, he erects a wall to the chakra that's stored within the large pillar of stone, he wants to minimizes the backlash that will come when the fox dies. He binds the demon with the fox's own channels so he can focus on preparing the network for what's to come when the fox's massive chakra circulates out of this stone to the other corner stones.

This takes time since its delicate work and he didn't want to chance this valley's jutsus will overload and fail. Sweat trickles down his forehead and his back was aching as were his heels. What seems like hours, he finally feels that the network was well prepared for what's to come and returns focus to check on the fox, he mentally snorts as he listens to the fox's cursing and threats. With a swift move, not wanting to allow the fox to know what happened, he cuts the channels supporting the fox's individuality as a sentient being and it takes a few minutes for the fox's death throws to finally end. He pulls down the wall he set up to separated the fox's chakra and the chakra that was there before the fox was.

He groans slightly as he receives a bit of a backlash from the chakra hurrying to join the network's supply. He pulls out his probes and he almost collapses onto the floor. It's not long before he's having a bit of a snack on the sandy floor, once he's done he takes a bit of a nap.

He woke as his internal clock informs him it's almost dawn. He gives the cave one last look before heading up to the entrance. He transforms into another bird and heads back to the clan caverns, hoping to grab something to eat before using a teleportation jutsu to get back to Hidden Leaf before noon.

RnR

It's not long after he finished reviewing what happened, he exits out of the tub and gets dressed. He heads down to the kitchen once he's dressed. Not long before he's eating a warm meal with juice, he sighs in content before he puts the dirty dishes by the sink. He heads back up to his room to get his things before heading into the village in search for Shikamaru to hang out with as well as to get feed back about what Shikamaru thought about what happened over the last few days, figuring that Shikamaru had enough time to think over everything that happened in Ice Valley.

As he leaves through the front door, he notes that someone must have tried to get into the house through the front. He concludes that if he checks around the outside of the house, that he would find more evidence of forced entry. His face is unreadable as he studies the grooves on the door. He turns away from the door and heads off to the path that will lead him to the village.

YoY Sasuke

He had heard of what happened to an ANBU just outside the village, he can't believe that the blond knucklehead genin was the one that did the deed. He snaps his head to his left and finds Sai; an ANBU that Donzou said would be the messenger between them. He disliked the preteen on first sight, for he didn't like the empty look in the kid's eyes.

"It seems the ball less wonder is finally out of his house." Sai says, he gets the kid a flat look, he still doesn't get what Sai's occupation with penis and balls, and personally, he most likely never wants to know either. "Where is he headed?" He asks in a flat tone and Sai gives him an empty smile as the other preteen answers, "Probably to that ramen stand to have breakfast." He nods, his mind going over their attempts to break into Naruto's house, failing that, burning it down but neither attempts worked and nobody knows why, though one of the ANBU wanted to bring a Hyuuga to the house in order to understand why nothing they did worked.

"Why are you still here?" He asks after a few minutes, once he began to return to his training. Sai does a mocking bow and vanishes into the tree line, leaving him to his training. He shakes his head, wondering if the ANBU were going to do something to Naruto now that the blond isn't in his home. He shakes his head once more as he decides it's not his business and dismisses it from his thoughts has he continues with his training route.

YoY Naruto

He became aware of people following him the moment he left his property. The number increased when two of the first three spies left to report about his movements. He's not amused about them following him but would act when they act so only kept count of how many were following and left them be.

When he began walking through buildings, he gathered a few fearful looks as well as hateful glares. He gave them a level stare and they turn away, unwilling to keep his gaze. _'The cowards can't even face the being that saved them from the demon fox. Sure, the Fourth died to save them but it was by my being born that day that clinched the victory. Then they have the nerve to make my life hell because they can't stand the thought of being reminded of the fur ball whenever they look at me. Selfish bastards are only living because of me.'_ He thinks in anger, he's in a bit of a foul mood considering the fact that he's being followed by no less then thirty ninja and have encountered about fifty villagers as he walks through busy streets.

It really didn't improve his temper when someone bumped into him and then tried to give him an earful of how he should watch where he's going. He sucker punched the man and had said while glaring at the fat man, "You saw me and bumped into me, **bitch**. If you try that again, I'll have your head and **spine**!" The last word came out with a hiss, the fat man pissed himself and he turns away from the fat bastard, stalking away at a quick pace, ignoring the looks that act generated among the villagers that witnessed it.

He was a few blocks from Shikamaru's clan's compound when a group of important looking ex-ninja, most likely members of the council. He pauses to study them before continuing to walk towards them, he pauses within half a foot in front of them and says, "Move, you're in my way." He stares at the one eyed man with bandages. He feels those that had trailed him make their move and surround him, he just keeps a levelled look on the one eyed man.

"And what business do you have in this part of the village?" The man asks in a gruff voice. He smirks as he answers, "You goin' deaf or something, Cyclops? I'll even say this loudly and slowly, move, you are in my way." Tension springs up as the man bristles at what he said. His eyes flicker to the two men to the man's left and then to the two to the man's right.

"Do you know who you're talking to?" The first man to one eye's left finally growls out. "I should care… why? You're all just weak minded sheep that have yet to acknowledged you can't control this lion, let alone learn to do what that lion tells you to, like I don't know, move out of the **way**?" He replies and this time, everyone presence bristles at what he said. "Filthy demon…" The other man to the left of one eye growls out and in a flash, that man was died; there weren't any bits of flesh and bone larger then his pinkie and the blood didn't splat around, just pool on the sidewalk. "I believe I'm more of a God then **Demon**. Now, are you going to continue to be thick or did you want to join that slain sheep there." He says, nodding at the pile of flesh and bone when he said sheep.

The tension now had a fearful element to it as well as an enraged aspect to it as well. His blue eyes were icy, not revealing anything as to his true mood. "You just can't help but continue to do treason…" The farthest man on the right begins to say and before being able to finish that, the man joins his comrade in becoming a pile of flesh and bone.

Eight of those circling ninja try to attack and he doesn't even glance in their directions as they join the men as piles of flesh and bone, their metal weapons were also sliced into pinkie sized bits though their cloths weren't. Everything freezes and he pushes his way through one eye and the left man and time seems to start up again once he's about a block away. He isn't bothered again until he encountered one of the Nara and asks where he might find Shikamaru.

YoY Donzou

The brat vanished from their sight after killing eight of his ANBU by using his wind manipulation and not even glancing at them as well. He reviews the encounter and still, he can't see how the boy could stir up the wind without slashing it with something, which is usually how someone does get those kinds of results. What's worrying is the fact that the cloths were spared and the metal weapons they had been carrying became scarp metal, that's including their metal plates on their headbands.

He guesses that the fox brat was there to visit that Nara that vanished alone with him, that lazy brat from the tournament. He wonders if he should have the other members of that group watched but remembered that two of the brats were of the Hyuuga clan and he couldn't afford offending that clan if he wants to take over as Hokage. In the end, he decides that it's the interfering blond brat that's the problem and decides just to have ANBU to trail after that brat when he's in the village.

He scowls as his thoughts turns to the council meeting going to be happening this evening and they were now down two members since the fox brat killed them in the encounter. It'll be a few weeks before they're replaced and even then, he's unsure how their replacements will vote since he never bothered to learn their names let alone anything specific about them either. He's trying to think how he's going to explain how the blond brat killed not just eight ANBU but also two council members.

If it hadn't been for the fact that he needs a clear head, he'd be highly tempted to drink something to stave off the headache that's pounding in his head and it doesn't help that it's was growing in strength. He growls to himself as he pours himself a glass of water, refusing to reconsider his plans for killing the fox brat, he believes that it's doubtful that the brat could stand against most of the ANBU, members of the jonin and of the chuunin that he managed to recruit to kill the fox brat. He's feverishly glad his followers encountered those two S-class missing nins and convinced them to help them deal with the fox brat in exchange for them taking the dying body of the blond away to do with the body as they will. He's highly confident that by the end of the week, the blond will be gone from this village and out of his life.

YoY Itachi

He reviews the orders Pein, the head of Akatsuki, had given them about cooperating with Donzou, his old superior officer when he was part of the ANBU since as then and as now, Donzou continues to be a head of ANBU. He frowns, wondering if it wouldn't be better to confront the Kyuubi carrier without helping Donzou in his plans since the chance of the Leaf nins killing their target before they can extract the fox pretty much increases and he's highly unsure if it's worth the risk considering that they're only dealing with a genin.

His partner's currently busy pacing in the spacious quarters allotted to them as they had wait for the brat to return to the village and now, they're only waiting for tomorrow to come to pass. Hopefully, they'll be away from this accursed village with the blond boy by evening tomorrow. _'All this planning to take down an idiot genin, typical Leaf.'_ Were his thoughts on the matter before he clears of thoughts so he can meditate in peace, ignoring Kisame's heavy steps.

Readers:

It seems that for pairings as come to an end with both Hinata and Temari by 10 votes with Temari coming in second with 3, and finally, Hinata with 2.


	13. Test of Strength, part 2

**Ancient History 101**

I don't own Naruto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

"God Talking"

**Demon talking**

**-People Chatting with Demons mentally and to Gods-**

'_Thoughts'_

"Other Languages**"**

-X- Scene change and time change

YoY Different point of view

RnR Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Test of Strength, part 2

He woke and something within him was alert; that part of him feels as if the beginnings of a storm had arrived. He blinks as he tries to think of why he'd feel alert, he frowns as he sits up and soon it running a hand through the mess of blond hair as he blinks rapidly as his vision slowly becomes focus and sharp. He sighs as he glances towards the door, his thoughts considering the meeting that happened yesterday and how, in a very foul mood, he slain ten of those Leaf nins, or eight ANBU and two ex-ninja.

He wonders just how that mob will explain the fact that Leaf was down eight active ANBU. _'What's there to think about; of course they'd lay it down at my feet. Most likely saying, and believing, that I'm 'possessed' by that dead fur ball. I'm most likely on the village's Hit List, I wonder how many will be in the next mob I encounter.'_ He muses as he glances over to his forehead protector.

For some reason, knowing that they don't want him in the village lighten his spirits. He grins as he looks away from the headband, he glances at the weapons he has leaning against the wall. He gets out of the bed and walks silently over to them, the tips of his fingers touches a hilt of a long sword that he made a while back, before he visited the valley.

He frowns as visions of those gods stalking the edge of Ice Valley enter into his mind. He blinks as he realises that he's impatient to leave this village as thoughts of someone was threatening that valley which makes him think that that's the true source of his anger, but he shakes his head, trying to dismiss the emotional storm that follows that thought. He tells himself that he has time to deal with those gods and that he doesn't have much time to deal with this village made up of with a large potion of child beaters, traitorous, and vile bastards that were the true demons of the world since he's long noticed that true demons were becoming scarce in this world as this branch of humans continue to sink to levels that would make Orochimaru look like a saint with gods singing the man's praises.

His eyes once more focus on the weapons before him, weapons that he and his Shadow Clones had made. Many of the weapons were either blunt weapons like maces or sharp weapons like draggers. His glances the metal 'claws' that could be slipped onto the hand and the leather straps that could be tied to keep them from falling off when the wearer relaxes their fist. He has some leather gloves tipped with sharp metal 'claws' on each finger tip, something he remembers seeing once in a store window when he was moving through these land in his disguise of Kachi.

What's in his room right now were the creations he took the most pride in with the rest being stored in a room slightly off from his make shift forge and smithery. He's still amused by the fact that he hadn't even used up one percent of his total collection of iron ore, let alone any of the other metal ores he has stored within his many storage scrolls. He hadn't really touched his stores of gold or silver ore either, but he sighs, turning away from his creations to glance at the mess that's in his room.

"Maybe I should do laundry first and then have breakfast." He admitted out loud to himself as he stares at the dirty cloths lying about on the floor. A puff of smoke appears behind him and the Shadow Clone says, "Or I could have breakfast while you do the laundry." He sends a minor, half hearted glare at his clone. The clone shrugs and says, "Hey! It's your mess; you should have known it would have piled up before you know it, baka." He snorts lightly but the clone is already gone down to the kitchen to start making breakfast, leaving him here to clean up after his mess. "I really must hate myself." He murmurs, ignoring the slight jab he feels whenever he says that.

It takes him about thirty minutes to get all of the dirty cloths piled up on top of one of his bed sheets. It takes some doing but he manages to bundle the sheet over and haul it all out of the room through the door. He makes certain that not a piece falls out of said bundle by using chakra to form a thin coat around the large bundle. In time, he makes it to the laundry room and he decides to do his whites first, though his leather items will have to be cleaned in a different manner then his cloth shirts. He decides to go eat the breakfast his clone made and then do his leather cloths.

It'll most likely take him the whole morning to do his laundry and it's fine, since whatever impending chaos that's to rear its face can wait until this afternoon for his attendance. "Maybe I should get myself a pet or something." He muses as he glances out of a window to see a cat slink up a tree as he heads to the kitchen to eat.

YoY Itachi

They've been waiting an hour before dawn for the idiot to exit out of his house. The ambush was set up by the path leading into the village; he's highly unimpressed by the fact that they just didn't assault the house since it would have the logical course of action. And seeing that he's doubted this rumour about the house being impenetrable and he had sent a Shadow Clone to break into the house, only to have the clone be destroyed when it attempted to use a bundle of explosion tags on the back door.

He sent another clone to check for damage and the clone reported that other then a slight black smug on the door, it was fine. The clone then attempted to force the door, to pick the lock, and finally, find a window to smash, all attempts failed. He dismissed the clone and begins to think up what kind of seals and possible wards the Third had placed on the house before giving the house to the fox brat. The Third wasn't known as the Professor for nothing after all, unlike the First and the Second Hokage, the Third was a jack-of-all-trades ninja, a genius in his own right, the only fault he can see when it came to the Third was that he grew old and feeble, too feeble to curtail the power of the council, especially the clan heads.

So now they wait, with growing impatience, for the brat to exit the house so they can ambush the ignorant brat. He hears a branch creak and keeps his features impassive; he assumes that it's from one of the many score of ninja participating in the ambush. Why they felt that there needs to be well a solid hundred ninja, most of them were ANBU with small hand full of ninjas recruited from the jonin and chuunin ranks, to take on a single brat, sure the idiot genin had the Kyuubi sealed within him but it's highly doubtful that the brat could access one tail of the demon's power, let alone all nine tails of it.

Finally, noon came and the brat exits out of that house of his. Everybody remained shocked still, the tension increases as a head of blond hair comes within sight attached to a preteen. He frowns slightly as he gets a clear view of the brat and notices at once that there wasn't any whisker marks on the blond's cheeks, which, for some reason, makes him slightly uneasy since he thinks it's important but he didn't have time to think on it as the front ranks surge forward to attack the blond.

The brat stands there, watching them with a thoughtful look on his face as if the kid was studying the sky for signs of a storm. Naruto takes the mace from his belt and within seconds, the brat's mace is red with blood and bodies of ninja fall, their heads smashed open. He blinks as he stares slightly dumbly at the blond, he found that he couldn't follow the blond's movement nor predict the blond's attacks. He listens as the blond addresses them, "Why don't you all come out of there? Or are you so lily livered that you'll run home with tails between your legs, crying out for someone to slay this big furious lion?"

The blond's taunt works and all of the Leaf ninja rush the blond. Within five minutes, all but three were left standing. Gore colours the blond's cloths and the blond heaves the maces onto his right shoulder, staring at the three crippled ninja. Before he can say anything to his partner, Naruto speaks softly but everyone hears what the blond ninja was saying as if they were within two feet of the blond. "I know what you three think of me. You think that the demon's controlling my actions and giving me powerful to kill this day, but I'll let you in onto a little secret. The fox is dead, as in, it's no longer in my navel or does it soul still exist anywhere in this world. I killed the bastard the night before returning here, it took the fur ball ten minutes to die and it didn't even know what killed it."

Then Naruto looks in their direction as says, "The fox thought it had out smarted me but in the end, the fox was out classed." Then Naruto smirks with his eyes flashing with mirth, "You in this village named me Naruto Uzumaki, but I have fashioned myself a different name, for I am Blue Lion of the Migthissu. The protector of Nahdilar and a god-slayer with an account of six gods plus a demon listed under my name." He felt a shiver run down his spine and finds his mouth suddenly dry as he stares at the genin before him. With that, the boy turns his back on them and heads back towards the house.

YoY Naruto

"You in this village named me Naruto Uzumaki, but I have fashioned myself a different name, for I am Blue Lion of the Migthissu. The protector of Nahdilar and a god-slayer with an account of six gods plus a demon listed under my name." He says and then a few seconds later, he turns on his heel and begins to walk towards his house, ignoring the dead bodies that litter the ground.

He feels more then hears something heavy comes towards him, he moves to the left, exposing his chest to the wrapped shredding sword. He uses a bit of chakra as he leaps backward as the shredding sword follows him in his dodge. The man known as Kisame Hoshigaki, once a member of the seven swordsmen of Hidden Mist and current member of the Akatsuki was attempting to make his sword, the Samehada, touch him in an attempt to 'drain' him of his chakra.

He's unconcerned about being touched by the sword, knowing what kind of result that will happen if and when the shredding sword touches him. He knows it'll be amusing to watch the shards of the blade enter into Kisame's body when the blade explodes from receiving too much chakra within a very short amount of time. The reason he's dancing out of the way was that he want's this memory burned in the man's mind as much as the shards will most likely burn within the blue man's body.

It's clear from the look in the man's eye that Kisame was scared, which makes him wonder if Kisame's been chatting with Hidan and the learnt his name from the priest. Kisame's movements were quick, it's clear that Kisame's performance was being influenced by the fear twisting in the man's gut. He notices Itachi watching the battle passively, it's clear that the murder wasn't going to aid Kisame, not that it surprises him since it's been a very long time since the clan killer has faced off against someone who's movements can't be tracked, let alone predicted. It might even be that Itachi believes his boost and wanted to retreat in order to verify his claims.

He glances slightly to the side, noticing that the men whose knee caps he shattered were dragging themselves away, most likely to hide in the surrounding area so they don't get injured as he dodges Kisame's sword. Finally after about ten minutes of this, he snorts and with a wicked grin on his face, he allows the wrapped sword to touch him. Two seconds later, the sword explodes, his shield protects him and he whistles as he notices just how big of an explosion that occurred. He shakes his head and glancing over to the murderer before he turns away.

"I also hope you enjoy trying to retract the one tail, I redid the seal for the poor kid. Hope you enjoy trying to undo it." He says, with his free hand, he gives the man a short wave. "Later, red eye." He adds before retracting his arm from the air. He tries his hardest not to chock on the smell coming from his gore covered cloths.

YoY Itachi

"Later, red eye." The blond says as the blond continues to walk away from the scene without any kind of injury he can spot. He glances at the fragments of his partner's sword, he can only guess what caused the blade to explode and seeing the blond still moving means that the blond's out of their league, which for once, it seems that they were all out classed by the being posing as a genin. _'This is what you get for listening and believing second hand information.'_ He tells himself, refusing to shake his head as he thinks that.

He glances over to where the three survivors were seated, amusement flickers slightly in his red eyes. _'It seems that Leaf as truly bitten off more then it could chew. But then, they are cowards, always have been and always will be when it comes to the Kyuubi and its old container. They might be able to fool the other villages but one look from that kid will send them packing from now on. I almost pity them.'_ He muses to himself before heading up to his partner so they can leave this place before people start arriving to see if the ambush succeeded.

YoY Sasuke

"You missed your chance to confront you brother, you know." This broke his concentration. His head jerks back and his eyes open up, the light stinging them. "What are you talking about?" He snaps at the so called god, though he hasn't heard from the being since the being left in a huff some weeks prior.

"That man, Donzou, had talked to Itachi and his partner into cooperating in an ambush to disable Blue Lion so that the organization can 'extract' the being within the blond." Daeron say and then snorts as the being continues, "Of course they're too late, Blue Lion's already extracted the beast and killed it. It most likely happened while he was away from this village of your's."

He glares off into space, his hands balled into fists as he realises just what Daeron was saying. "Then Naruto killed him…" He growls and Daeron corrects him, "Blue Lion only fought your brother's partner, or if you can call it fighting. Only six beings are alive from that encounter, that god's bane, your brother, his partner, and three Leaf nins with shattered knee caps. Like I predicted before, Donzou's plans will fail and you'll be needing the kind of power I can give you in order to either confront Blue Lion or your brother. Think about this though, Donzou knew your brother was in this village and he never told you about it either. He doesn't value you as much as he says he does."

Within seconds the so called god's presence vanishes from around him, causing him to ponder the being's words. It's not long before he finds he can't mediate any longer, he gets up and decides to take a stroll. He thrusts his hands into his pockets as he walks slightly hunched over, heading off in search for this battle field in hopes of finding Itachi's trail and hopefully find out that he can catch up to his clan's murderer so he can confront him.

YoY Hinata

She stares wide eye at the scene that greets her as Neji and herself were heading to visit Naruto at his house. Her hands go to her throat as bile begins to make its way up her throat. It's not long before she's bending over, vomiting violently onto the ground before her.

She notes dimly that Neji's gone pale and looks sicken by the massacre before them as well. Neji's hand rubs her back as she continues to empty her stomach. It's not long before a slightly plea for help can be heard. They both try their hardest not to glance around them as they head off in the direction of the voices.

They find three men with shattered knee caps. "What happened here?" Neji finally asks, its clear that Neji was trying to make it sound like a demand but he failed. "That blond demon did this. We was right to try and kill him, but he slaughtered us in mere minutes! All he had was this mace…" One of the men says, any sympathy for what happened enveloped as she began to understand what happened here. "A hundred skilled ninja against one person, that's hardly fair! And you dare call him the demon here?!" She snarls at the men, Neji looks startled by this. "Who's the one that planned this?" She demands, her eyes blazing.

"Donzou, Donzou made a deal with Itachi Uchiha and the missing nin named Kisame, lot a good that did, the demon made the blue man's sword explode." One of the men says bitterly. Neji and she shared glances, they heard her father speak of Donzou and from they have heard it seems that the man wants to become Hokage and just might if Kiba and the toad summoner, she forgets his name for at the moment, can't convince Tsunade to take the position.

The men begin to murmur curses and threats, though it's clear that the men weren't in any condition to make good on those threats, she fears that they're mentally too far gone to ever live normal lives now. While the scene around her makes her stomach quake, she hold no pity for the slain, knowing that in the end, they most likely got a merciful end with their heads being smashed instead of only fatally injured and fading out as those injuries kills them little by little. They chose this fate the day they decide to ambush Naruto; it couldn't be anything but an ambush seeing as they're waiting by the path leading into the village.

While a part of her can't believe how she's able to disregard what happened to those around her once it was mentioned what they planned to do to Naruto, she reasons that in the end, an odd form of justice was settling in and that if the villagers can't handle how Naruto's changed then if they're cowards enough to plan ambushes for him, then they're died as they lived, as cowards since other then pulling some pranks in his youth, Naruto's never harmed, let allow killed villagers until the morning they arrived back from Ice Valley.

While she doesn't know where Neji and the other's loyalties lie, she know that she'll stand by Naruto, since in the end, he's the one that's been wronged by the village. She remembers the glares Naruto always gathered just by walking through the village and the few incidences where people would run into Naruto, then berate him for 'running' into 'them.' She could only guess what other kind of things the villagers did to Naruto, what kind of other ambushes that were planned out and carried out with success…

'_No, I don't pity them at all.'_ She tells herself as she steely looks at the carnage the villagers hate and pettiness has caused.


	14. Cause and Effect

**Ancient History 101**

I don't own Naruto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

"God Talking"

**Demon talking**

**-People Chatting with Demons mentally and to Gods-**

'_Thoughts'_

"Other Languages**"**

-X- Scene change and time change

YoY Different point of view

RnR Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cause and Effect

YoY Sasuke

After having no idea on where to start looking so he checked the training areas in hopes of finding the site. It's not long before he decides to check the hospital to see if Naruto was admitted in only to find a crowd hanging around the hospital front. He pushes his way through the crowd and finds a steady line of body bags entering into the hospital; he pales as he watches the number of dead nins are carried pass the silent crowd. He was numb; his mind was blank of any thought or emotion.

"Who did this?" He whispers to himself out loud and if someone heard him, they didn't reply. His mind drifts back to the day he found his clan dead and discovering Itachi standing over their parent's bodies. He shivers as he relives that evening, his hands ball as he looks not on a prosecution of body bags but through the old Uchiha clan district.

"Your brother didn't kill them, you know." A woman's voice says softly by his ear. He jerks and looks around only to realise that this was another god, most likely a goddess seeing as the voice is female. "I am Raire, though I'm not here to try and convert you, like Daeron is, I thought I'll leave you with a few words of wisdom, child. The path you'll follow if you accept Daeron's help will never bring about your dream of reviving you're clan's bloodline. Vengeance is, in many people's world view, a fool's path since it never brings happiness or relief. Vengeance only brings more vengeance, child, remember that." Raire says and adds sadly, "I lost my husband to that obsession and know what it feels like to watch someone you love pursue that path until it destroys you in the end."

He scowls at that since he doesn't see how Raire's husband, who's supposed to be a god, could be dead. "We gods just have longer lives then you humans but we can be killed. Blue Lion is our elder and while he isn't a god, he has the ability and knowledge to ascend without any help. He isn't a god, demon, or even a summon spirit and doesn't have our kind of limitations. Daeron wishes to end Blue Lion's life before he decides to ascend. Well, I've lingered longer then I should. Good bye, child and be careful not to become the very thing you despise." The goddess says and he feels a sudden emptiness in the air around him, it seems that with the goddess departing, the people also seem to be slightly aware of her departure as well as some of them shift their weight around, clearly feeling uneasy about it though it's doubtful that they know why.

He frowns as he thinks about what the goddess had said, he didn't like the fact that Raire acted as if he's already decided to take Daeron up on his offer. _'I haven't accepted anything yet and yet… If this is what Itachi is capable of then, perhaps I should accept. The blond idiot doesn't have the stomach to do this and it's likely that he only survived through shear luck.'_ He decides, shrugging off what Raire and to a lesser extent Daeron keep saying about Naruto, not believing that the idiot was said to be powerful enough to kill gods and demons even though his bloodline limit was still sealed despite practically everyone's attempts to unseal it.

YoY Shikamaru

A massacre, that's what Neji was describing to him as the elder genin continues to describe the lay out of those that died in the ambush, by Naruto's own hands, or to be correct, Naruto's blunt mace if those three surviving nins had seen correctly. He shakes his head; he's not at all surprised to learn that someone set up an ambush to kill the blond ninja that's seems to be some kind of god killer. He's annoyed that so many volunteered to participate in that assassination attempt on Naruto since Hidden Leaf was already weak without a Hokage, they didn't need to have ninety-seven dead ninja belonging to ANBU, jonin, and chuunin let alone three alive, but most likely mentally scared chuunin either.

'_They're actions border on treason, we need every ninja we have and a minor army of Leaf nin think's it's a good idea to try and kill the most powerful ninja in the village without knowing it? It would have been more merciful if the Fourth had just let that blasted fox destroy the village then to get himself killed in killing it.'_ He thinks as he scowls, he realises that Neji's done talking and also seems to be lost in thought.

That also makes him wonder just what does the village have against Naruto that they're so eager to throw their lives away in hopes of killing the blond. He recalls the warnings he received from his parents as well as from other parents as well. Before Naruto did that time traveling jutsu by mistake, the worst thing Naruto ever did was deface the Hokage monument. He sighs and grumbles out, "Troublesome."

Oddly, Neji nods in agreement. "I'm almost embarrassed to call myself a Leaf ninja if they keep pulling stunts like this." Neji says and he glances sharply at the Hyuuga genius, surprised that the usually aloof genin would admit something like that in anyone's company. His eyes flicker around and Neji's veins bulge as the elder genin activates his bloodline limit. "Nobody is around." Neji says and he inclines his head to show he acknowledges what Neji said.

Before either of them could continue with the conversation, a large black bird, a raven he finally identifies since its larger then a crow, lands on a log and within seconds, Lee is standing where the bird had been. "Yosh, I finally have more forms then you do my rival! I now sport an owl, a raven, a squirrel, a pine martin, and recently, a red panda!" Lee declares, flashing them with thumbs up and a flash of sparkling teeth.

He blinks; he had almost forgotten that jutsu as he tries to settle back into the routine of things around Leaf as his hand goes to the bead hidden in his hair. Neji shakes his head, it's clear that Lee doesn't have a clue as to what happened this afternoon or about the mood of the village this evening. He gives Neji a look and it's not long before Neji's returning his look.

As Lee looks on, the two of them were silently trying to think about the best way to explain just what happened today. They both are extremely reluctant to dissolve Lee of his naivety, but in the end, he says, "How troublesome." It's not long before, between the two of them being really careful, they're explaining the incident that happened between Naruto and about a hundred Leaf ninja plus two S ranked missing nins with one of them being the elder brother to one Sasuke Uchiha.

YoY Temari

She watches Gaara's sleeping form, it still spun her head whenever she saw her little brother fast asleep like any other human being. Not that it didn't make Gaara any less dangerous for it seems as if now that Gaara's mind isn't being under constant siege by the one tail demon Shukaku or sleep deprived, Gaara's a whole lot craftier and if anything, more driven to grow stronger. She glances up into the sky, her other brother was currently sleeping as well and it'll soon be time for his turn on sentry duty.

She still doesn't quite understand why they're searching for this Tsunade of Leaf since after all, Gaara's better so why does her brother need to get check over, especially get checked over by the Legendary Sucker? But then, from their sources within Hidden Leaf, it seems that they're offering the job of Hokage to the legendary medic ninja, once a member of Sannin of Hidden Leaf. _'Perhaps there's more to this mission then just to get Gaara checked over? Baki has been keeping his distance as well as looking troubled as well. There had better be more going on here then just seeing if Gaara's new seal will hold…'_ She thinks, glancing towards the spot their jonin instructor was resting.

They weren't that far from a town and yet, Baki wants them to camp out under the stars. She wonders if their jonin instructor was just being cheap or if the money was meant for another purpose. She can't help but feel a headache begin to make her wish she had some aspirin to help tame it down until she can get some sleep. She returns to star gazing as she waits for her shift to end so she can kick Kankuro awake so he can take his shift.

YoY Naruto

He hears a knock at the front door; he glances at the clock in the kitchen. It's ten am and he's currently going through what he has within his kitchen, taking stock on what he has so he knows what to ration and what to find growing wild. He moves back a bit before standing up, he brushes his pants before heading to see who's at the door.

Once the door opens, he's pushed slightly out of the way so that Hinata, Lee, and Tenten entered into the house, much to his surprise. He blinks and once they're within the house, he closes the door. He leads them to the living room and then heads into the kitchen to make some tea or to get something for them to drink.

He returns once a kettle was on a burner to heat up. He notices the nervousness they each exhibiting, which means that this has to do with the hazardous ambush that happened yesterday. Hinata's fingers were poking each other, Lee's fidgeting with his bracelet that now has a few more beads on it, and Tenten has a kunai whirling on her right index finger. Silence was almost deafening.

So, he broke it by saying, "So, you know what happened yesterday." Tenten stops the kunai from spinning and pockets the kunai back into the pouch. "Neji and I stumbled onto the scene." Hinata says, glancing up at him. "I wanted to visit you yesterday and that's how we stumbled onto the scene. Did they really get help from two S ranked missing nins?" Hinata asks, the other two also seem interested in hearing his answer.

"I didn't fight Itachi Uchiha, that one just hung back, a mark to him in my opinion. Kisame Hoshigaki, Itachi's partner, attacked most out of fear then certainty of a win. His blade exploded when it received a wee bit more chakra then it could handle." He answers and the three visitors all blink slightly on hearing that. "They worked with that murderer?" Tenten almost shouts, most likely calling Itachi the murderer. "They did, though it's more likely they didn't want to kill me, but disable me since it's likely to get Itachi and Kisame to cooperate, they promised my battered and broken body as payment." He says and Hinata's eyes flash with rage while Lee and Tenten frown.

"Why would they want you?" Hinata asks before he can leave the room to check on the kettle on the burner. He pauses as he studies the three of them, kind of surprised that after what just happened, they still don't know about what really happened to Kyuubi. He sighs and says as the kettle whistles, "I'll tell you after I check on the kettle."

He leaves them and heads to the kitchen, he covers his palm of his hand in chakra as he grabs the metal kettle off the over burner. He turns off the burner and places the kettle on a tile so he can grab a tea pot, tray, and cups. He takes out some tea pouches and drops them into the tea pot, once that's done, he takes the tray with said items to the spot where the kettle is resting. He once more covers his hand in chakra as he picks up the hot metal kettle and pours the hot water into the tea pot.

He puts down the kettle and uses his chakra to stir the water within the tea pot, he then puts the top back onto it once he's satisfied by the colour of the tea. He takes the tray out of the kitchen and heads to where his guests were waiting. He just puts the tray onto the coffee table when there's a knock at the door.

He turns and heads to the front door; he opens it to find Chouji, Neji, Shino, and Shikamaru standing on the porch. He moves back and opens the door wide, motioning them into the house. They each nod their greetings as one by one, they enter into his house. "Hinata, Lee, and Tenten are already in the living room. I'll head to the kitchen to get more cups." He says once he closes the door, the four look slightly surprised to hear that he already has visitors.

Lee's loud and warm greeting to his latest guests, it echoes through the house as he takes out another tray and puts some more cups onto it. There were some whispers as he approaches and it dies down when he appears at the entrance of the room, it seems that his seals were working since neither Hinata nor Neji could see through the walls. They did look nervous but mostly, they were subdued.

"I'll answer the inquiry that Hinata, Lee, and Tenten had asked before I went to get the tea." He says and adds when they glance questioning at the three, "They're wondering why Itachi and Kisame would want my battered and barely living body." The names of the two S ranked ninja caused them all to become highly interested in the answer.

"I won't bother asking any of you what you know about tailed demons since you've never felt the need to look it up. I'll tell you flatly, the attacking nine tail fox demon isn't an isolated incident, in total, there were nine demons with each had a number of tails from one through nine, though that count is now eight though." He says and then sips his tea from the cup. He continued, "I'm sure you all remember of Gaara, right? Some idiots within Hidden Sand decided to seal the one tail demon, Shukaku, into him before he was born. They goofed the sealing up, they used a very sloppy seal to do so, one that's been used before when they previously sealed that demon inside of someone. It barely kept the demon from destroying the child's mind and taking control of the body, but it didn't stop Shukaku from constantly bothering the host, let alone stopping the demon from taking control when the host is asleep."

Everyone seems to be thinking about what that means; it's clear that they want to ask questionings but didn't want to interrupt what he's going to say next. "Gaara's not the only demon container, you see. Other then the three tail, most of the demons have been sealed within humans and the nine tail wasn't any different." He says and everyone but him jerk slightly, he's sure that some of them were already connecting the dotes but to hear it confirmed…

"The Fourth couldn't kill the fur ball, but I did, the night before we returned to Leaf I cut the 'strings' that were what made the fur ball alive and it took ten minutes for its mind to die so I can integrate the beast's chakra into the defences." He says, glancing at those that had accompanied him to Ice Valley, not looking at Chouji or Shino. "The Fourth sealed the fox within you then, that's why the village hates you." Neji says and he nods. "They don't have any faith in the seal that the Fourth place on me in a bargain with the local God of Death to seal the hair ball up in my navel. They act as if I'm the fox since they were looking for a scapegoat to punish. They made my life hell just because they're unable to move on with their life, something you can see just by looking at Anko, since she was the apprentice of our dear beloved snake summoner, Orochimaru. They can't strike the snake, they strike the student." He could tell that some of them were stunned at that bit of information concerning Anko, the examiner from the second Chuunin exam.

Silence reigned as everyone seems to be thinking things over, most likely things their parents told them and what not. Other then some sounds of munching from Chouji eating a bag of chips or the occasional clank of the cups on the trays. On seeing that the tea pot was empty, he excuses himself so he can go fill it up, knowing they'd want to talk among themselves about what they learnt.

-X-

They left about an hour ago, though Hinata was the last to leave as she offered to help with cleaning up the living room before going. As he finishes taking inventory of what dry and canned goods, he begins to think of ways to get around needing to go into the village to buy more goods. In the end, he'll have to visit the closest village to Hidden Leaf in order to get groceries, knowing that he's money will be more welcome away from this village.

Just as he's about to head up stairs to change his cloths, the lights go out and he suddenly felt a need to smash somebody's head in since he can only imagine what else has been cut off. _'They're really going to hear from me, but first, I need to get out of these cloths.'_ He thinks as he heads up the stairs, his eyes already altered so he can see through the darkness as best as he can with so little light in the hall.

"They want to cut me off, then I'll **cut** them off.**"** He rumbles as he enters into his room. A cruel look shinning through his eyes as he grins wickedly, he remembers well his encounter with One Eye as well as those remaining two ex-ninja. He's going to disconnect One Eye and those two from a certain member of their anatomy and see if they'll be willing to correct the 'error' when it comes to his electricity and water, since it's the next logical necessity that they can cut off.


	15. Of Trails Merging, part 1

**Ancient History 101**

I don't own Naruto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

"God Talking"

**Demon talking**

**-People Chatting with Demons mentally and to Gods-**

'_Thoughts'_

"Other Languages**"**

-X- Scene change and time change

YoY Different point of view

RnR Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Of Trails Merging, part 1

He's highly satisfied as he walks back to his property about what he did to One Eye and those two councilmen. It had been luck that he caught One Eye in a meeting with not just those two councilmen, but other members of the council. They didn't know what hit them but just because of their association with One Eye, he refused to call the man by his real name, they got a slightly partying gift from him, their's will wear off within three days while One Eye and those two he remembers won't have the luxury of it wearing off.

He also destroyed all the paperwork they had, guessing that the meeting was happening in order for One Eye to ascend to the position of Hokage. He wasn't very please to read about what they had been discussing, which was why on their foreheads was the kanji for traitor as well as other very colourful words, even some provocative images on their backs. They won't be able to wear anything but underwear until those chakra tattoos fade; he made them think that they were wearing cloths even though they're really naked.

One Eye and the two councilmen that he recalls from that meeting not only had the kanji for traitor and then there were those swear words he put on their bald heads but he also caused one limb go numb, each limb would go numb for a day, like one day it's the right leg and the next would be the left arm and so forth and so forth. Also though they might not have been bald before he put those swear word on their heads, they were now and they also can't cover their heads or the kanji for traitor either since he inserted a simple fire jutsu on their heads to cause anything they try to put on their heads to be set on fire.

He easily jumps up to the roof and opens the window to a second level room. He closes it up and heads to his room. It's not long before he's resting on his bed, he's spirits were lifted after that prank that he fell into a pleasant dream.

YoY Kiba

They were finally on the right trail and he's glad to be finally leaving that village, though he can't help but stare at who they met up with. _'What are they really doing here? I mean, why would they want to met with Tsunade?'_ He wonders as he stares at the three siblings from Hidden Sand as they stare frankly at him, their sensei and the old perv were talking about ten to twelve feet from them, having a private conversation about Gaara, since it seems the pervert keep glancing over to Gaara.

He also noticed some differences from the Gaara from the exam and this Gaara standing before him. The black marks around Gaara's eyes weren't as pronounce as before and that cold, insane look in Gaara's eyes weren't there, they were mostly staring off in space, his focus turned inward. He wonders what the red head is thinking about since Gaara's been like that for the last few minutes now and it's been raising his neck hairs since he's never seen someone think so hard before.

It really didn't help that Temari and Kankoru also seem to be on edge which most likely is what he's picking up on, he guesses to himself as he keeps his eyes pealed for sand moving around just so he can retreat since he doesn't like the odds of him living through a fight with Gaara. Especially since he doesn't have Akamaru around to do his family jutsus with, something he's still bitter about. He really, really misses his animal partner and while he knows Akamaru was safe at Leaf, it doesn't mean he doesn't worry about the white pup.

He glances over to where Jiraiya and the Sand jonin were talking, wondering when they'll finish talking so they can continue on their way. He wants this over and done with so they can return to Hidden Leaf, where he can join up with his team and with Akamaru. He sighs as he pictures Akamaru looking gloomy and depressed.

YoY Hinata

She wasn't the only one among the clan that's staring at their clan head, her father, Hiashi. She can't believe that her father was walking around with his upper body not only covered in those highly provocative drawings and words, but he's not wearing anything to cover them! It took her a few minutes to conclude that this whole event has Naruto's finger prints on it and wonders just what her father did to earn Naruto's displeasement, let alone to have the kanji for traitor on his brow.

Her father pauses and stares at those currently in the dinner room, it's clear that her father doesn't have a clue to what's been done to him. It's not long before everyone trying to act like their clan head wasn't walking around with his upper body bare to the world with provocative words and drawings on his skin, which was pretty hard to do considering what kind of drawings were on her father's back…

Her little sister does a double take at their father once Hanabi enters into the room. It's not long before Hanabi to realise that their father doesn't know and her sister's lips turns into a small smile. It takes a while before her sister finally glances away and walks up to the table to take her seat opposite of her.

When a branch member comes carrying a tray, the member on seeing what's written on their clan leader drops the tray, the teapot and the cups shatter on the floor boards. It's not long before branch members come running to see what's wrong and they gasp on seeing her father, the guards just stare at the colourful drawings and words. She can see that they're at a loss as to what to say, let alone do, as they gasp at Hiashi.

A soft chuckle can be heard in the room; she glances at her sister and notices Hanabi's shoulders shaking and a large smile on her face. It's not long before Hanabi's giggling loudly, their father stares at Hanabi before a clan elder appears and she can't help but join her sister as the elderly lady also has her upper body unclothed and with provocative words and images on her wrinkle body. She can't help but laugh at the expressions on everybody's face at this arrive.

It's not long before the elder gasps as she points at Hiashi which causes her father to turn to look at the 'respective' elder and she swears that her father's eyes almost popped out of his eye socks on seeing the elder's bare wrinkly skin. "You're body!" The elder shrieks and it's Hanabi that sums it up by saying, "You're both practically naked!" It's not long before there are a few more people laugh, though nervously as the two semi-naked clan members try and see what they can see, the broken teapot and cups lie on the floor forgotten.

-X-

"… and then they walked quickly to check to see if any of the other elders were semi-naked with those provocative things on their bodies." She tells Neji since her cousin had left early to train with Tenten, they had been doing aerial combat in the few bird forms they acquired since they made it back from Ice Valley. Neji has a slight grin on his face, it's clear that he wished he had been there to see her father and elder Jeri looking the way they had.

"I wonder where they were when Naruto wrote those things on them." Neji muses and she blinks, true she knew Naruto must have it but it never crossed her mind that it wasn't done within the compound. "You've seen others with such things then." She states and Neji nods slightly. "Donzou's head is bald and he was heading to the hospital with what seems to be a bum leg. The kanji of traitor on his brow and provocative on the rest of his head, he also had burn marks on his head too." Neji tells her and she glances down to the street, they're currently perched on the academe roof since it's unlikely that anyone would think to look for them here.

"I wonder what they did to provoke Naruto this time." She says and Neji shrugs. "Maybe instead of asking Naruto, we should check to see who else has been marked by this prank. I mean, we're capable of figuring out what's going on without involving Naruto, right?" She says, looking for encouragement from her cousin and Neji looks slightly bemused about this. "I'm sure we can do this without the other's helping out." Neji says and she nods.

Within seconds, they've transformed into bird forms, Neji transforms into a falcon as she transforms into a magpie. She decides to check the hospital before checking the homes of councillors' houses in hopes of spotting others marked by Naruto's displeasure. As she flew overhead of the streets, she notices that the mood below wasn't exactly happy but it wasn't as despairing as it had been yesterday. She wonders how long it'll be until a huge mob forms in order to deal mod 'justice' on Naruto, she already knows that it would be a slaughter and that the mob's life would be in the palm of Naruto's hand. She really could see it now, the village in flames and Naruto being the only survivor…

YoY Temari

She glances up at the circling hawk, she wonders if it's a messenger hawk since the bird seems to have something tied to its leg. She wonders if it might be a Sand messenger hawk until the hawk screeched and began to drive as Jiraiya exits out of the inn. Jiraiya's arm comes up and the hawk lands on the arm, she stares at the large message scroll that the hawk was carrying.

Once Jiraiya takes the message scroll from the hawk, the man unrolls the scroll and while she can't see his face, it's not long before she hears the elder ninja begin to curse very colourfully. That pipes her interest and it's not long before Jiraiya is distracted enough for her to snatch the scroll and as Baki and the others arrive in the yard, she's scanning the contains and her eyes bulged at the mention of a good hundred ninja were killed in an ambush to kill Naruto.

She goes back to the beginning of the paragraph and read it slowly, she frowns as it continues and she shakes her head as she pictures the blond doing such things. Sure, she's not new to blood shed, not with having Gaara as a brother and team-mate, but to learn that another villages was trying to kill one of their own nin but the ambushed was slaughtered down to three surviving ninja who had their knee caps shattered by a mace and two S-ranked missing nins were seen fleeing once Naruto caused one of the S-ranked ninja's sword to explode.

Her mind went numb and her grip on the scroll as the pervert pulls the scroll from hands. It takes a few minutes to recover from that brain fart and notices that Gaara's glancing his way as well as Kiba glancing his way. Kiba sighs and returns to Jiraiya rereading the scroll with Baki reading behind the white haired shoulder. "What did it say?" Kiba asks softly, looking worried.

"A hundred ninjas from the ranks of jonin, chuunin, and ANBU tried to ambush Naruto with two S-ranked missing nins. The missing nins fled after this guy's sword exploded and Naruto left only three alive though with shattered knee caps." She tells the Leaf genin, Gaara snorts lightly while Kankuro's too far away to hear what she told Kiba. "They tried to kill Naruto?" Kiba asks, it's clear that Kiba found this unbelievable. "I mean, sure, he's loud and annoying but that's no reason to try and kill him! I can't see him doing anything to warrant such actions!" Kiba adds and the dog trainer begins to pace, it's clear that Kiba's nervous and the kid sends Jiraiya looks, most likely wanting to know what's been happened in Leaf while he's been gone.

She glances at the pervert, Kiba's not the only one interested in what's going on and if it involves Naruto… She glances over to where Gaara is standing, it seems that Gaara's also interested in what kind of information that the scroll contains. She wonders if she could get the two to help her in a plan to get the scroll so they can read what's on it.

-X-

It hadn't been that hard to get the scroll surprisingly enough, Jiraiya and Baki were both distracted about something and the white haired pervert hadn't done much more to the scroll other then trying to hide it in his underwear… She shivers as she pushes those thoughts out of her head, she really doesn't want to know why Jiraiya would have a thong and has long since decided that it was something she rather have a sealed inside of her mind until the day she dies.

The contains of the scroll was mostly detailing the fact that some genin and Akamaru, Kiba's dog, had vanished alone with Naruto for a few days and when they returned an ANBU had tried to kill Naruto, said ANBU was killed on the spot. Then a few days later, two council members and eight ANBU were killed in an encounter with Naruto, it seems that they were there to arrest Naruto but never got around to informing Naruto of what they're going to do. Then there's that ambushed that she already read about it, the S-class ninja weren't named she noted and wonders why the information was being held.

The last few paragraphs were mostly hoping that Jiraiya find Tsunade in time before the 'demon' ransacks the village in a killing spree. She wonders just how thick these Leaf nins were since it sounds as if they're the ones invoking Naruto's wrath through their actions. _'They're insane! Even Sand knows to stay out of Gaara's way and especially not to provoke him in any way. I mean, if Naruto can kill a hundred of their highly trained ANBU and jonin without summoning that lioness, what chance do they stand if he does? I wonder if they've been smoking something…'_ She thinks as she scowls into the scroll in her hand.

She's dimly aware that Kiba's cursing under his breath, it seems as if Kiba's highly aggravated by the contents of the message, not that she blames him, seeing that his animal partner had vanished for a few days with a member of his team too. Gaara's eyes were unfocused, it's clear that her little brother was thinking this over and seems to have a highly thoughtful look on his face, which makes her wonder if she's missing something.

Her eyes drift to the words the writer used when they're talking about Naruto, words such as demon, fox brat, ingrate, and hell spawn. The two words cause her to frown as she feels as if there's something there, just within grasp of her thoughts. "Didn't Leaf get attacked by a fox demon some years before?" She asks Kiba, she recalls something about Leaf getting attacked by some kind of canine demon.

"Yea, some nine-tailed fox showed up about… thirteen years ago, though the Fourth killed it." Kiba says and she glances at Gaara, her thoughts on the information she recalls when she wanted to learn more about the one tail that's housed within her little brother a few years before. "What day is Naruto's birthday?" She asks slowly, she recalls clearly the line that's repeated in so many books about how one can't kill tailed demon, you had to seal them.

Kiba blinks and she says, "You don't know, do you? You've never celebrated it nor has he ever had a party, right?" Kiba looks guiltily away. "The festival for the killing, it's in October, right?" She asks and Kiba replies, "October tenth." She sighs, she remembers her encounters with Naruto and finds it really hard to believe but… it makes sense.

"Why do you want to know?" Kiba asks and she glances at Kiba, studying him. It's clear that for whatever reason, nobody bothered to inform the genin about the truth about what happened between their Hokage and the fox. She wonders if she has a right to share her thoughts on the matter with the tattooed genin standing to her right.

"It seems that the fox wasn't killed. Like me and Shukaku, your Naruto is the carrier of the nine tail fox demon. That's why your village hates him, despises his very existence, why they're going to such lengths to kill him." Gaara informs Kiba before she had a chance to decide whether or not to tell Kiba. Kiba's mouth hangs open, the preteen's eyes were wide, and Kiba's gone pale. She gives Kiba a pitying look but doesn't met the boy's eyes for more then a few seconds when Kiba sends her a pleading look, to deny it.

"But he's Naruto!" Kiba finally says and Gaara nods. "He's Naruto, a human whose fate it is to carry the nine tail demon until he dies. Unlike my seal, Naruto's seal was design so that his mind never came into contact with the demon's mind. It's from Naruto's own seal that my new seal is based on when he resealed Shukaku inside of me once more. Unless I want to talk with the insane raccoon dog, I'm alone inside of my own mind, without worrying about Shukaku trying to take over my body." Gaara says and Kiba looks reassured about that. "So, he's as sane as he'll ever be then?" Kiba says with a bit of humour in his voice and Gaara nods, she studies Gaara, oddly proud that instead of just shrugging off Kiba's inquiries, her brother was actually socializing with someone after a fashion.

It's not long before they head off to get some sleep, Gaara's sand deposits the scroll back where they found it without anyone having to… She blocks those thoughts and heads off to shower before turning in, she can't shake the feeling of being dirty…

To Readers:

Sorry about this update being so late but I had things to do last Friday, I had to take a friend grocery shopping and then I ended up spending the rest of the day playing World of WarCraft, something I hadn't played since I started this story…

I had to work a good eight hours on Saturday and then had another shift on Sunday. It's currently 1:25 am and I'll post this when I wake up, which is most likely after you're reading this… Again, I'm sorry for taking so long to update.


	16. Of Trails Merging, part 2

**Ancient History 101**

I don't own Naruto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

"God Talking"

**Demon talking**

**-People Chatting with Demons mentally and to Gods-**

'_Thoughts'_

"Other Languages**"**

-X- Scene change and time change

YoY Different point of view

RnR Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Of Trails Merging, part 2

YoY Sasuke

The mood among the village was despairing and everyone seems to be on edge since those bodies had been taken to the hospital as well as the three crazed survivors of that ill timed ambushed since that ambush made the village even more undermined in their hour of need. He still can't believe the rumour that it was Naruto responsible for killing so many ANBU, jonin, and chuunin. There's a rumour that he also killed two councillors as well as another eight ANBU a day before the ambushed.

He hadn't believed it until he arrived at the sight of battle and found the still fresh gore lying on the ground the day later. He shivered slightly as he notices small skull pieces on the grass with bits of grey matter mixed with dry blood. The very smell of it made him want to gag as he watches as some carrion birds, crows and, surprisingly, a few magpies were on the ground, studying the bits of grey matter on the ground.

He headed straight to the public bath house to wash up, he felt dirty just by visiting the sight. He's never seen an actual battle field before but he can only guess it would be worst then what he had seen since it hadn't been littered with dead bodies. He had remained in the warm spring for about a hour and a half, even then he felt dirty.

It's been about three days since his visit to that site and even now, he can't forget the smell out of his head. He swears he can smell it ever so often, when his mind was wondering. He had heard that if one takes a sniff of something stronger that it could erase the unpleasant smell from one's memory, but he doesn't want to be seen sniffing at some coffee beans since he doesn't drink the stuff, he prefers to drink tea.

He's sitting by the bridge, trying to remember when was the last time his team met up to do D ranked missions. He glances around, almost half expecting Sakura to appear at any minute to bug him for a date or something; he also wonders if Kakashi will pop out of nowhere just to see what's going on with him. He closes his eyes and turns his face upwards, his thoughts drifting through past memories of what team seven went through before the Chuunin Exam occurred.

He opens his eyes and stares up at the sky, finding that he misses those days. _'Is it true? Does the dolt really carry the nine-tail demon? Is that what Daeron said when we first met? That in raw power, the idiot outstrips me?'_ He thinks as he tries to remember the full conversation that he had with the so called god.

He glances down to look at the arm that Naruto had grab after the blond fought the blonde girl from Sand. It doesn't matter really, there's not trace of the seal that's keeping his bloodline limit sealed, cutting him off from his inheritance. He feels a throb at his temples as he tries once more to activate his bloodline limit.

'_There's nothing here for me, they can't unseal my bloodline limit nor are they offering me any real jutsus that could help me kill off Itachi. So, why am I still here, in this village?'_ He wonders not for the first time since he last seen Sai.

"Daeron? You there?" He asks softly and within seconds, the air seems to be filled with something. "Are you ready to accept my aid, boy?" Daeron asks and he nods, not saying anything. He senses that Daeron's pleased with this and as he feels something begin to cover him, he notes dimly that Ino and Sakura had been walking towards him. He watches as their forms begin to become fuzzy as the scenery changes slightly, he finds himself in a forest and an large hybrid between an eagle and a lion was standing before him, studying him with amber yellow eyes with hints of green.

"What is it?" He asks, still feeling Daeron's presence in the air. "You're mount; you see my priests bred them as war mounts, they're called Kalamu. This one doesn't have a name that you can pronounce, so you may name her since you'll need to save your energy for the trails ahead." Daeron says and he jerks his gaze from the beast with a feathery crest on it's… her's head, glancing to his right as if expecting to confront someone standing there. "You want me to ride that monster?" He asks, jerking a thumb to his supposed mount.

"Yes, I do. Like I said, you'll need your energy for the trails ahead. You'll need your sleep at night, you'll need to be alert and you can't do that by traveling like you usually do. Also, she'll be a better alarm system then relying on your weak senses, she'll let you know if you're about to be attacked. This area is filled with other such creatures, beings created and bred by priests for various reasons. Many of those that grew intelligent began to resent being ordered around by the 'weak' humans and in exchange for remaining in this area, they've promised to lend aid when the chosen are going through their trials, though that only means that they won't kill the chosen of their gods and are free to try and kill the chosen of the other gods. While you are powerful, you don't know which are intelligent and which are just monstrous beasts, you'll see something that looks harmless and be killed a moment later. She knows which are which and will act like your guide while I'm away, I can't do much for you but I can promise that you'll find someone in this odd plane that can get rid of your seal." Daeron says and he scowls slightly.

"Fine, but I'll need some supplies before you go." He points out and within seconds a pack appears as well as some saddle bags, they're all most likely filled with food, water, and, hopefully, weapons. He feels Daeron depart once the packs appear, he sighs and glances at the Kalamu. The beast stands about six feet at the shoulder and was about eight feet from, not the tip of the tail but from the base of the tail to the tip of the beak; with the tail it adds four feet to the length of the beast. The forepaws were slightly scaly like a bird's foot with wicked looking talons on the three large toes with a smaller talon on the 'thumb.'

The Kalamu's fur is a really light brown with grey rosette spots around the belly and by the dull yellow feathery crest on the head. The fur on the head looks more like down then fur and he can only guess that it would feel silky. The fleshy part of the beak where the nostrils are located was black with the rest of the beak being a dull red. The beak was short and has that hook at the end, like predatory birds have.

It's then that he notices the stable on the Kalamu's back with a harness strung around the front as well as around the end of the Kalamu, most likely to help keep the saddle on the Kalamu's mid back, just a few inches from where the shoulder blades were. In the end, he had no real choice but to take Daeron's advice, he picks up the bags and once he shoulders the pack, he ties the saddle bags to the saddle. He places his hands on the beast's back, one before the saddle and the other at the end of the saddle. He uses some chakra to help him jump up an extra few feet and manoeuvre so that one of his legs makes it over the Kalamu's back. It takes him a few minutes but he finally sits comfortably on the saddle and it's not long before the monstrous beast that's his mount begins to walk to the left, entering between two trees that are bare of any leaves.

YoY Sakura

She can't believe it; Sasuke had just faded out of existence less then twenty feet from Ino and her. Her throat constricts and for some reason, in the back of her mind, she knows that it's the last time anyone of Hidden Leaf will ever see the Uchiha and that she had just lost her chance to be with the rookie of the year from their academe class. "He can't have… I mean, he has to be around here, some where." Ino declares as she looks around, as if hoping to see a trail, a sign, something that might give them an idea of where Sasuke had vanished to.

"He's gone." She finally wails softly after what seems like ages. She blinks as her eyes become unfocused with unshed tears. "He's gone, Ino, he's gone for good." She says as she drops to her knees. "He can't be… He's not!" Ino says in denial, the last part was accompanied by a few tears trailing down her friend's face. She closes her eyes as she turns her face from her friend and ex-rival for Sasuke's affections.

"This is Naruto's fault!" Ino declares after a few minutes, she turns to stare dully at her blond friend. "How? I don't see him around here." She asks in a dull tone. "He's always jealous of Sasuke! It's because of Naruto that Sasuke's bloodline limit was sealed! It's because of Naruto that Hidden Leaf lost a hundred good ninja! I mean, come on, Sakura! You were complaining that it's because of Naruto that you're team hasn't had any team meetings! It's Naruto's fault that Sasuke didn't stand a chance in the preliminaries in his battle with Neji! Nobody has been able to destroy that seal that Naruto 'accidentally' placed on Sasuke! Naruto chased Sasuke out of the village because nobody's been able to unseal his bloodline limit!" Ino growls once Ino swipes the tears from her cheeks.

She stares at her ex-best friend dully; her insides were still numb as tears continue to trail down her face. Her throat was dry as she tries to swallow; she remembers her argument with Naruto after the second part of the Chuunin Exam was officially over. She remembers how casually Naruto dismissed her, as if she weren't worth his attention.

She watches as her blond friend continues to rant and rave about the injustices that Naruto inflicted on Sasuke. She only feels empty, hallow as she tries to feel something…

YoY Naruto

He frowns as he tries to think of reason why that energy trail feels familiar but also distorted in some way… He shakes his head but he knows that whoever that god took, he'll be blamed for the 'kidnapping' of whoever it was that left with the god. He sighs, knowing that it seems he'll have to put his plan into effect, though he wishes he didn't have to resort to it since it's kind of a final solution since unlikely that he'll want to undo it.

He already had prepared a place to where the control center will be located. He'll have to start preparing the area before he raises the wall, he's curious as to how many kilometres he should have between his wall and the village's own wall. He'll also have to give a warning, letting the village know how much time they have to decide if they'll try and call his bluff or to flee before his puts the last few steps of his plan into action. He highly doubts that anyone will believe him capable of doing anything on such a wide scale…

He gets up off the couch and puts a book mark into the book he's reading. He then puts the book on the coffee table so he can go grab his storage scrolls so he can go through them, deciding which he'd want to use when he puts his plan into action. He knows this job's going to take a good long while if he doesn't have his Shadow Clones aid him in this.

YoY Hinata

They had a good size list of who were victims of Naruto's latest prank and they were more then a little stunned at the kind of support Donzou has for his plan to become Hokage. It unsettled her to know that her clan weren't the only prominent clan that's standing behind Donzou, though it's the only one with a bloodline limit. She doubts her clan fully supports Donzou since her father hasn't made any announcements about it to the whole clan.

Though they're a bit more concerned with the information they gathered from their documents since they were too busy trying to get rid of those swear words and image graffiti on their bodies or on their bald heads to notice that their documents had been touched. So they now knew who was in on the ambushed and what other plans they had in dealing with Naruto. They also learnt why Naruto pulled the prank and since Naruto hadn't killed anyone, they didn't feel obligated to pity them though it seems that for Donzou and two of the councillors keep losing feeling in one of their limbs, a different limb per day it seems already since it's the evening of the second day.

Shikamaru, Shino, and Chouji had plans of giving their fathers copies of what they found while she'll give it to Kiba's mother. They can only hope that they're placing their trust in the right people, they didn't want to inform their respective senseis since they haven't really had any team meetings with the chaos going on within the village. It really didn't help considering the mood of the villagers as well; everyone was restless and edgy, as if they're waiting for some kind of battle to break out.

It seems like a good thing that Naruto hasn't left his property and enter into the village, it's likely a mob would form and riot within minutes of Naruto showing his face. She glances out of the restaurant they were eating at and she's the first to notice Ino and Sakura walk towards them. Both girls' eyes were red, revealing that they were crying and it seems as if Sakura's subdued while Ino seems to be in a rage.

"Ino! Sakura!" She stutters, she curses silently as she almost thought she was cured of that. The two fan girls pause and glances at her before looking at the others sitting with her. "Sasuke's gone and it's Naruto's fault!" Ino snarls, she blinks owlishly at the blond and it's not long before Ino's invited herself to their table with Sakura sitting subdued behind Ino.

She frowns as Ino then tells them the reasons why Naruto would want Sasuke out of the way. She shares a look with those that visited Ice Valley, they knew that Naruto's real home wasn't in Leaf any more, they can only guess as to why Naruto's currently residing in Leaf, though it might have something to do about tailed demons seeing as Naruto did chase after the Sand genin when the invasion occurred. They had done some research about demons once Naruto told them about the face that he once carried the nine-tail demon and told them point blank about Gaara also being a demon container, they all wanted to know more about these demons that exist.

She sighs; they know that Naruto had nothing to do with Sasuke's disappearance. For all they know, another god recruited the stuck up ass hole and that said ass hole went willingly as well. She keeps her eyes down to the table to keep anyone from seeing how angry she was about what Ino's accusing Naruto of. But she knows that this incident will begin a chain reaction that will alter the future of Hidden Leaf.

'_I wonder just how Naruto will react when the village accuses him of driving Sasuke away…'_ She suddenly thought and she suddenly really wants to do something, anything, to keep Ino and Sakura from saying anything about what they witnessed.

-X-

It was evening when she finally headed to inform Naruto about what Ino and Sakura had witnessed. She knocked on the door and waits as Naruto curses slightly as he walks through the house in total darkness. "Hinata?" Naruto says, looking slightly surprised to see her at his doorstep. "Ino and Sakura saw Sasuke vanish and think you're responsible for it." She blurts out.

Naruto sighs and says, "I know a god collected someone but for it to be that bastard…" Naruto's eyes gaze over for a few seconds before Naruto sighs in a slightly defeated way. "I have to speed things up it seems, the idiot doesn't know what he's gotten himself into." Naruto says and then glances at her, studying her with interested.

She pokes her index fingers as she looks over Naruto's left shoulder. "I think I'll need your help with it, that is, if you want to help. I'll warn you now, it's going to be bone sore and exhausting work for not only will you be using chakra in ways you've never thought of but you'll be using loads of it." Naruto says as the blond looks into her eyes. Her knees feel weak as she feels that she could lose herself in Naruto's expressive blue eyes.

"I'll do it, if you need me, I'll be there for you." She says with a deep red blush on her face. Naruto does something that almost causes her to faint, the blond god slayer pulls her in and hugs her as he says softly, "I knew I can count on you, Hinata. Met me here tomorrow, be sure to get a good night sleep and pack as much food as you can since you'll be snacking throughout the day to keep your energy up."

As Naruto lets her go and with a soft bye, the blond heads back into the house, leaving her shocked still. She can't help but feel like she's on cloud nine…


	17. Of Trails Merging, part 3

**Ancient History 101**

I don't own Naruto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

"God Talking"

**Demon talking**

**-People Chatting with Demons mentally and to Gods-**

'_Thoughts'_

"Other Languages**"**

-X- Scene change and time change

YoY Different point of view

RnR Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Of Trails Merging, part 3

YoY Temari

She stares at the blond woman sitting at the booth with a dark haired woman. She can't believe that the blond woman was supposed to be the old pervert's age. _'She doesn't look a day over thirty!'_ She hisses in her mind, she calculated just how much chakra it would take to keep that illusion up all the time and can't help but shake her head. _'She's either really good at chakra control or she just as a shit load of chakra to spare.'_ She muses before she's jerked back into the real world as they began to walk towards that booth.

She glances behind her to find Gaara busy looking at a couple that's talking softly together. She turns away; she doubts that she'll ever know what's going on in her brother's head. She blames her father and her uncle for causing her little brother to become such an anti-social loner that's pretty much a mass murderer. She highly doubts that she'll ever see him happy when he's awake, she still can't get over the fact that Gaara can sleep now a days, not after so many years of becoming accustom to him being awake twenty-four seven.

Jiraiya says, "Long time no see, Tsunade." The blond woman glances at them; she notices the odd diamond on the lady's forehead as well as the necklace hanging around her neck. The now dubbed Tsunade begins to study not only Baki, but the rest of them. When Tsunade looks to a point over her shoulder, she guesses that the legendary medic was looking at her younger brother, Gaara. "Why are you traveling with ninja from Sand, Jiraiya?" Tsunade asks, she hears a deck of cards being shuffled and leans slightly forward to see Tsunade shuffling a deck of cards.

Jiraiya slides into the seat; the pervert has a hold on Kiba which forces the dog trainer to sit next to him, leaving the rest of the party to stand by the table. Baki decides that they'll sit in the booth behind the reuniting team-mates; Gaara sits next to Baki leaving her to sit with their brother. "It seems that something's happened to Gaara's seal and the council from Sand wants you to make sure everything's alright with him. It seems, Naruto altered Gaara's seal in such a way that none of them can tell if it'll hold and if it's harming Gaara." Jiraiya replies and she glances at Gaara, she frowns slightly, in her mind the council is more concerned if the seal is cutting Gaara off from Shukaku's chakra then for any harmful side effects that could happen to her little brother because of this seal.

"Naruto, isn't he the…" Tsunade says, trailing off. "You mean the Kyuubi's container." Kiba says in a slightly harden voice, she can tell that Baki looks surprised and she can only guess at the looks on the other Leaf nin'a faces on finding out that Kiba knows. "Who told you?" Jiraiya asks and Kiba replies, "Gaara, Temari, and I snuck into your pack and read the message scroll detailing the ambush that about a hundred ANBU, jonin, and chuunin participated in to try and kill Naruto. Temari and Gaara pieced the information together and Gaara told me, flat out their conclusions."

Out of the corner of her eye, Kankuro looks surprised to hear this bit of information about Naruto, so does Baki… "I don't care if the idiot carries the fox or not, he's a loyal friend and has a very good sense of what's right and wrong. He was in the right when he sealed the Uchiha's bloodline limit and I hope it remains sealed." Kiba adds, she might not see Kiba but she knows that it's likely that the genin crossed his arms and has a stubborn look on his face.

"I'm sure that someone has managed to unseal it." Tsunade and Jiraiya replies, most likely shaking his head, "No, they haven't. I couldn't even find the seal on Sasuke's skin and neither can Kakashi's Sharingan eye or any of the Hyuuga. According to Naruto, it's some kind of hybrid sealing technique between a sealing and medical jutsu. I hadn't been able to track the blond down to get a fully detailed report at how he did it and how you're supposed to unseal it when you can't find the seal on the skin." She glances at Gaara with renewed interest.

'_Well, if Naruto's non-visible seal is still holding then it's more then likely that a visible seal will last forever.'_ She muses since it means that when Gaara dies, the one tail won't be able to be resealed into that kettle when Gaara's a lifeless corpse. While not a pretty picture, it does smooth her guilt since it means that nobody else will ever have to suffer from the one tail ever again.

"Has Sasuke suffered any from his seal?" Tsunade asks and when Jiraiya shakes his head, the Legendary Sucker then adds, "Then nothing's wrong with him. So why are you here? It seems to be a good day for reunions." She frowns as she considers this and Jiraiya says, "You've seen Orochimaru." She's not the only one that lets some killing intent ebb from her on hearing that man's name, the man who killed their father.

"Then you know that the Third is dead then?" Jiraiya says and before they can listen to Tsunade's reply, a waitress appears to take their orders. They ordered drinks as well as a few platters of sushi and after the drinks appear they once more wait for Tsunade's answer. "He mentioned it." The blond says simply and she looks away, towards the bar. Silence fell over them; she wonders just how Jiraiya will break the new that Hidden Leaf wants her as their new Hokage.

YoY Naruto

He nods as he notices how many meals that Hinata packed, this was going to be the first time he's going to be warping time and space at the same time for an extended period of time but he knows that he needs the command center ready as soon as possible and he'll be needing Hinata's help since she's able to see chakra paths and with a bit of training, she might even see the chakra threads within the chakra storing stones. He can only hope that Hinata doesn't suffer from the warp he's planning on setting up around the area he's chosen. He's still debating weather or not make the command center float a few miles up in the air.

He snaps out of his thoughts and picks up his smaller pack, but it's full of storage scrolls containing food, water, and other things that he'll need in the construction. He shoulders the pack and with a nod to Hinata, he then leads the Hyuuga away from his house. They walked in a comfortable silence between them though the surrounding wildlife goes about its daily business, he sighs mentally as he knows that before he creates that wall, he'll have to drive the local wildlife out of the area. He doesn't have anything against the local wildlife and that's the reason why he'll have to use the terror jutsu to drive them out since it also means that it removes beasts that the villagers are familiar with and know how to handle.

"It's a nice morning, isn't it?" Hinata asks softly and he nods in agreement. "It is, I'm just sorry that tomorrow, I'll have to use a jutsu to drive out the wildlife. I'll leave it for four days before I erect the stone wall with only one way to exit the area. From there… I'll give them two weeks to either leave Hidden Leaf or to suffer the fate I have planned. It might become less if they form a mob." He says, he glances to see Hinata's reaction. Hinata looks surprised and clearly uneasy as well.

"I'm about to do something similar here as what I did for Ice Valley, Hinata. I'm going to be altering the amount of space within the stone walls as well as the weather. I got some idea about what kind of hidden world I want to create and have the means to create it. The plants will be hard to alter but not impossible. I think it's a just punishment, they cut me off from having a normal life and I'll cut them off from the world beyond the walls. They won't have to worry about being invaded by other villages or about sending their ninja out to do missions. They'll never have to worry about demons either, or vengeful gods." He says as they pause, Hinata seems to be thinking about this.

"You can do all that?" Hinata asks, he can hear the astonishment in her voice. "I can with some help and with the right tools." He answers Hinata with a slight smile on his de-whiskered face. "They'll have time to leave, Hinata, if they don't let their pride get in the way." He adds and Hinata nods, though it's clear that she's doubts that many will obey. They once more start walking to the site he has prepared to be transformed.

They're at the site within an hour of travel; he touches a tree that had a few white leaves. A bit of chakra pushed into the tree trunk and the camouflage jutsu reveals the stone structure that's the entrance to the artificial cavern he created. The glimmering black stones have a shine of dark purple sparkle; there were a few flicks of navy blue around the entrance leading into the caverns though. All in all, he's feels pride as he looks at it, the same kind of pride he takes when he creates a remarkable statue or painting.

He motions for Hinata to walk through the break and then he walks through it himself, the jutsu snaps back into what it was before he pushed a bit of chakra into that tree trunk. He takes off his pack and begins rummaging around it looking for the scrolls containing the chakra stones. He takes out three dry good storage scrolls, two fresh good storage scrolls, and four containing paints and sand to use in seal making before he finds the three chakra stone scrolls.

He unrolls the three and without much due, he unseals all three scrolls at once. He watches as Hinata's head snaps in the direction of the stones, her bloodline was active. "What are those?" Hinata asks once she walks over and picks up one of the fist sized stones. "They're stones able to store chakra, through some tests I've found they also can hold and power multiple stationary jutsus as well. These are the key to why Ice Valley remains so cool and hidden, why there's so much space within that valley." He explains to Hinata, he notices that Hinata seems to find this hard to believe.

"I'll just take your word of that." Hinata says and he smiles gently, he creates three Shadow Clones. His clones and he collects the stones and then they head into the stone structure, into the cavern. It's not long before they're sticking some of the smaller stones to the ceiling, a foot between the stones that will be used for lighting. He notices that Hinata was also carrying some of the stones as well.

One of his clones does a simple light jutsu, storing it in a fist sized stone and sticking it into the ceiling. The light was more for Hinata's benefit then for his own since he's shifted his eyes to see into the darkness without much light. Hinata and two of the clones drop the stones on the ground; the clones then begin to walk back up the incline to bring down the larger stones. After a few seconds, Hinata follows them.

When his clone signals that they're gone, he then performs the time and space warping jutsu, it over laps with the camouflage jutsu. Now for every day that goes by within this area, an hour goes by in the outside world. This gives Hinata and him ten days to work within this area, seeing how it's eleven when they got here and it's likely that Hinata would want to leave around nine o'clock to head home. He now has to think of a way to explain to Hinata why she can't leave, he can only hope that Hinata has enough trust in his abilities and in him to remain.

-X-

He admires the network of jutsus that's stored within the merriment array of chakra stones. He sighs before pulling his consciousness out of the network and returns to his physical body. He blinks a few times as he finds Hinata cuddling him as she sleeps. This wasn't the first time this has happened and he's reluctant to tell her that he's aware of her cuddle time, not wanting to embarrass her.

This might as well be the last time Hinata get the chance to cuddle him when she thinks he's sleeping. He sighs and does what he's done for the last seven nights; he ignored her lying there and gets some sleep. He's sleeping within five minutes with a slight smile on his face.

YoY Hinata

She wakes before Naruto, like she's done for the eighth night in a row. She blushes heavily and disentangles herself from her crush's body. She sighs, today was the last day and she's not sure if she's glad or not since it means that it might be the last time she gets to be alone with the blond. She sighs and activates her bloodline limit just to make sure nobody's trying to break through the two area jutsus. On seeing that the chakra lines were still functional and pumped full of chakra, she deactivates her Byakugan and begins making breakfast for the both of them.

During the time she's spent with Naruto, she's learnt quiet a bit about storage seals as well as about the other jutsus Naruto has used and stored within those stones. While she doesn't have enough chakra to do most of them, she does know enough to disrupt it if she wants to or recreate with a group of others. She doubts that she'll get a chance to try it though, she's doubts she'll find those kind stones and it's doubtful that Naruto will part with them either. Not that she blames Naruto, since those stones in the wrong hands… she shudders to think of the kind of weapons that can be made by using them.

It's not long before the smell arouses Naruto from slumber and the blond sits up with a yawn. Naruto stretches and rotates his neck; a few cracks can be heard as Naruto does this for a few seconds. Naruto shakes himself and stands up. She hands him a cup of tea and Naruto gives her a smile as he takes it from her, she feels her face redden and quickly turns away from him, hoping he hadn't noticed her blush.

"Smells great, Hinata but you should have let me make breakfast. You should have had a chance to sleep in for once." Naruto says and she says apologetically, "I was up anyway, Naruto. It's not a problem." She can only guess at the look on Naruto's face on hearing that, she could easily see it if she activates her clan's bloodline limit the Byakugan but doesn't.

"I'll deactivate the space and time jutsu after we've eaten." Naruto says, changing the topic. She nods, they're work was done and come tomorrow, Naruto will activate the fright jutsu to scare the wildlife out of this area before creating that wall a few miles away from Hidden Leaf, encircling the whole village and it's own defensive wall. She's not sure how much Naruto's going to fold the space between the walls but she's going to hazard a guess that it's going to be a good amount from the type of beasts he wants to release.

"Breakfast is ready." She says, trying to keep her voice steady and hoping it sounded cheerful. It's not long before she's handing Naruto a plate full of scrabbled eggs with some rice topped with some syrup and slices of fruit. Naruto flashes her a smile of thanks and digs into the meal she made, she feels her face redden slightly as she begins to eat want's on her plate. They each have three helpings of breakfast, finishing off what she made.

She seals the garbage into Naruto's scroll and then turns to watch Naruto begin to do the hand seals that will cancel the space and time jutsu. "Space Time jutsu cancel!" Naruto says, while the name kind of sucks in her opinion, she'll admit, it's summarise what it does. She feels dizzy and her stomach aches for a few minutes, as she regains her balance she realises that Naruto's by her side, looking concerned as Naruto's left hand glows as Naruto checks her over using a medical jutsu. She realises that her Byakugan was active since the left hand was on her back, she turns it off and she feels unsteady.

"I think you should keep it activated until your stomach calms down." Naruto advices and she nods as she follows Naruto's advice. Her head feels much better with her Byakugan active. Naruto helps her lie down, she notices that the blond was very worried about her, she feels guilty for making him worry but she doesn't get a chance to apologies since Naruto keeps hushing her whenever she tries to speak. So, she just lies there, waiting for her stomach to recover, she's just glad that she hasn't felt the need to vomit. She closes her eyes, not that it stops the Byakugan from seeing everything as it just stops her from seeing things in greater detail.

After a few minutes, Naruto asks, "How much can you see with your eyes closed?" She's slightly startled by this question and replies, "It just keeps me from seeing things in finer detail." "You think if you used your clan's limit to see through a thin layer of cloth that in time, you might be able to improve your ability of seeing at bit of finer detail?" Naruto asks and she blinks her eyelids, her eyes were still closed but it doesn't stop her from 'blinking.' "I don't know." She admits and in the end, she decides to research it in the Hyuuga library in hopes of finding an answer.


	18. Of Trails Merging, part 4

**Ancient History 101**

I don't own Naruto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

"God Talking"

**Demon talking**

**-People Chatting with Demons mentally and to Gods-**

'_Thoughts'_

"Other Languages**"**

-X- Scene change and time change

YoY Different point of view

RnR Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Of Trails Merging, part 4

YoY Shikamaru

He frowns as he notices the behaviour his clan's herd of deer is exhibiting. He glances around the area but other then a float of birds flying south of his position, he doesn't see anything wrong going on. He glances at a third cousin of his but it seems that she, too, doesn't know what's going on with the deer either. His cousin, Mariko, heads off to inform the rest of the clan.

By the time his father and others of his clan arrive, he's trying his hardest to keep the deer from stampeding into the far fence. It's draining, holding them by using his clan's shadow jutsu but it keeps them from getting injured by running straight into the high fence. "Scout the area, there's got to be a reason why they're acting like this." An elder distant cousin named Ushio commands while his father's busy taking over from him when he became exhausted from holding the deer in place. He sits down and it's not long before one of his clan relatives put the deer under a sleeping jutsu, which allows his father to stop holding them.

It takes a few hours but news from the Inuzuka reveals that their dogs also feel the need to flee the area but unlike their deer herd, the dogs haven't done anything thus far to try and flee. It seems that the dogs are waiting for their human partners to flee with them, which when he reflects on it, makes perfect sense considering the pack like behaviour dogs are prone to. By dinner that evening, it seems that Naruto put up flyers, telling people they have two weeks to pack up and leave Hidden Leaf before he seals Leaf's fate.

He frowns when he heard the news but it seems that his father seems to be considering this bit of advice before his father leaves for the council meeting that was already scheduled to take place. After debating mentally with himself, he decides to visit Naruto in order to find out just what's going on and to see if Naruto has something to do with the way the deer are acting. He opens the window and transforms into a screech owl, he flies out of his room through the window and after circling over head once, he heads off in the direction of Naruto's property.

He lands and before he knocks on the door, Tenten opens the door. "We were wondering when you'd show up, Chouji is already here as well." The elder genin says as she motions him inside. "Troublesome." He says and Tenten just snorts softly, it's then that he notices that Naruto's lights didn't work when he tried the switch. "They cut off his electricity and his water." Tenten says softly, he sighs, they know that the pro-Donzou movement did something offensive to Naruto but they hadn't found out since they were too occupied by the plans and highly treasonous classified information they found.

Tenten and he enter into the living room; he notices the candles that Naruto's using to light the living room. When he looks around the room, he's surprised to find Hinata having her head band covering her eyes, he glances questioningly at Neji and the branch member Hyuuga genius shrugs at his glance, meaning that he doesn't know what to make of it either. He glances at Naruto, the one it seems has lately, been the catalyst of change within Hidden Leaf, most of then the 'bad' kind of change but he considers it to be Naruto's own brand of 'justice' being dealt to those that wish him harm.

He notices that Naruto's hair seems to be longer then what it was back when the Chuunin exam began, but then, a whole month has passed as well as almost another month as well. He notes that the typical whisker marks on Naruto's cheeks were gone, as if they were never there to begin with. He notices the slightly darker tan Naruto has as guesses that Naruto's grown half an inch as well. Naruto's beaded necklace can be seen since it's over the shirt; he's unnerved about how many creatures Naruto can transform into as he spares a few extra seconds looking at the soft glowing beads displayed so casually.

'_But then, even now, only a few of us know what those beads represent. We're just beginners in this transforming art that Naruto either stumbled upon or created. We can go searching our whole lives and we'd never match him.'_ He muses before looking away from the necklace to check out Naruto's headband and then to the cloths that the blond's wearing.

Naruto's wearing a grey T-shirt with a yellow and orange tinted vest. Naruto's pants were made from a soften leather and has six pockets in all. Around Naruto's waist is a belt that have two pouches hanging from it and his typical weapon pockets were strapped to his thy and lower leg. He glances back into Naruto's face; he finds it hard not to stare into Naruto's intense blue eyes. Naruto seems to notice him staring at him and their eyes met, if he weren't straight he could see himself falling for the person named Naruto Uzumaki, also known as Blue Lion, he couldn't eye why none of the other girls had noticed the blond but it means that Hinata has less competition.

"Troublesome." He mutters as he looks away from Naruto's gaze, looking at Shino. He feels Naruto's gaze leave him and he relaxes slightly, the tension in his shoulders disappears and he looks over to Chouji and then over at Lee, it seems nobody was going to start the conversation. Finally, Tenten asks, "So, cast any interesting jutsus lately?"

Naruto has a ghost of a smile on his face while his blue eyes seem to be flashing in amusement. "I take it you're all talking about what's happening to the local wildlife?" Naruto asks and with the exception of Hinata and Shino, everyone nods. Naruto glances over at Hinata before Naruto begins to describe just what he has in store for Hidden Leaf, "Ok, everyone here but Chouji and Shino know about Ice Valley right? What I did there I plan on doing here with the exception of making it into Ice Valley's brother."

By the time Naruto's done explaining what he has planned, he could only marvel at what Naruto's capable of and of the fact that Naruto seal up a thousand specimens of interesting species as well as some eggs from some of the species as well. They also told Chouji and Shino about their adventures in the valley of Ice, even about the fact that Naruto's considered a deity by the tundra hunters. After they're done telling the two, they decided that they all need a good night rest and that they'll meet back here around noon to continue the discussion, Naruto escorts them to the door and it's not long before those that can shape shift did so and flew home, leaving Shino and Chouji to walk home on their own.

YoY Naruto

He studies the grey and black stone wall before him, he knows that he's not alone when he began the hand seals for the two hundred foot wall that's seventy five foot thick at the bottom and at the very top and its thickness is only ten feet for the last thirty feet. He can't very well have the wall collapsing from its own weight so he also had to have a very detailed image of what kind of wall he wants when he started the jutsu. He didn't pay much mind to the colour of the wall, which is why there's so much more grey coloured rock then black rock.

"They now have only ten more days until I create that space warp." He muses out loud, not really caring that there's three squads of ANBU watching him at this very moment. He then turns to his left so he can get a better look at the tunnel that's the gate. The gate is an archway with it reaching seven feet in the middle and goes down to foot lower, in width it's only five feet making it hard for people travel through it in any great number beyond one at a time. He already knows that he'll have to place jutsus on the entrance and exit of the gate tunnel to make sure that no animals try to travel through the tunnel or fly over the wall either.

He turns from wall and heads back to Leaf, so far, only the Nara clan of ninja has left the village and move into the closest village, their excuse was that they're worried about the deer herd's health. It won't be long before Kiba and Shino's clans follow suit now that they have seen that the Nara clan hasn't been 'slandered' by the council, or should he say, by Donzou. It seems that the merchants and other business owners were becoming highly agitated by the fact that, so far, Donzou's plans of getting rid of him weren't working and they were all ready to leave the village, which means that they'll be taking their business with them as well, something that Donzou can't have since it would be a big blow for Hidden Leaf's ego and it means that it'll make Hidden Leaf appear weak, which in his opinion, wasn't hard to do.

He knows that it'll come to a head now that the wall was in place. He smirks to himself as he thinks about what opinions the one eyed man has now that there's visual proof that in about ten day's time, he's going to do what he promised to do, cut Hidden Leaf off from the world at large. He wonders if Donzou will try and leave before his judgement becomes reality. Though it's doubtful that the man will, seeing how the man doesn't seem to know when he's out class.

As he begins to divert from the path, he finds five families walking down the path. They glance at him slightly but they don't stop, each family has a small wagon that's carrying their belongings. Their kids seem confused as to where they're going and why. He could only guess at what their professions were but from the cloths of one of that family, he'd say they're tailors. He watches as they vanish down the trail, out of his sight and then he heads back to his house, with his silent escort trailing him through the sparse part of Hidden Leaf's many forests.

There wasn't any doubt in his mind that someone from the council will try and approach him in hopes of staying his hand. He snorts mentally at as his imagination plays that scenario out a few times. He doesn't really care what that person has to say when he's approached, Hidden Leaf has been a corrupted village for a long time now and he doesn't feel remorseful for what he's about to do to the village, he does feel sad for having to release those feathery reptilian beasts and the none feathery types from his scrolls though but he reasons that with that time warp in play that the land will be filled with enough herbivores for when he releases the carnivores. He calms himself by reminding himself that he could always start sealing example into those rock plates once he's sure that they're flourishing.

He wonders if he should give his friends and allies the chance to acquire animal material from the soon to be released reptiles. He then remembers that he does have bits of downy feathers and bone fragments sealed away in some of his older scrolls that he can give to them to use without them risking life and limb. He knows that Shino has already declined the offer to learn how to shape shift, he already knows that it has something to do with his colony living within him and doesn't really blame Shino for choosing to keep his clan's trust when it comes to those special beetles that Shino's clan breeds and relies on.

'_It would be like someone asking me to stop using my chakra shield or my wind element manipulation. Which reminds me, should I talk Hinata from wearing her head protector over her eyes? I mean, I think I pretty much forced her to do it just by suggesting it. She does have a crush on me, after all.'_ He wonders as he walks through a field of flowers, he notices that some of the academy and genin senseis were talking at the far end, a good thirty feet away. He notices Iruka as one of the three academy teachers as well as Gai. He notices that only Gai seems to notice him as he walks through the field, he wonders what they're talking about as he once more enters into the tree line.

YoY Nobody's

Gai Maito notices the subject of their discussion appearing and disappearing a good thirty some feet away. The green spandex wearing jonin then notices three ANBU squads that are shadowing the blond genin. The red eyes of Kurenai Yuuhi glances over to the green clad jonin before glancing to Iruka as the genjutsu specialist says, "Are you sure that its really necessary to sneak the children out? I mean, sure Naruto's going to follow through with whatever he's planning but that doesn't mean that this is a bad thing. The poster says that he's only cutting Leaf off from the world and sure, there's a wall around us now but we could always tunnel out. We can wait and see what's in store then to assume the worst."

Gai says slowly, "Lee mentioned that Naruto's planning on releasing ancient beasts from their slumber within summoning rock plates. Beasts that will need a lot of space I imagine if they're as big as Lee hinted about. I think we should follow the Nara clan's example and leave Hidden Leaf before the final day arrives. We can't let such promising youngsters suffer for the mistakes of this village." Asuma Sarutobi says thoughtfully, "I think the Aburames and the Akimichi are planning on leaving tonight, when the council meeting will be occurring. I wouldn't be surprised if the Inuzuka join them, I hear they're dogs are going stir crazy from whatever jutsu Naruto used to drive the wildlife out of the area. My favourite tailors have already packed up and from what I saw before coming here, they're just about ready to leave."

The gathered jonin and three chuunin were quiet before Iruka Umino says, "I just wish I knew why Naruto's breaking now, he's always been able to brush this off and continue around with a smile on his face. Granted, I knew it's just a matter of time before everything got to him." "It might be because the Third is gone. People do odd things when they're depressed." Ebisu muses. "The Third always did try to shield Naruto from the happenings of the council." The smoking jonin admits.

After five minutes, the meeting is over and, despite Kurenai objections; they'll sneak the academy students out on the ninth day. Gai Maito and Ebisu agreed to book rooms at the few inns in the local village of Kouun, where the kids can spend the night at.

YoY Daeron

He watches as the snake summon, Orochimaru, flees from battle against the sand user, Gaara. He had such high hopes for the man but it seems that the man was truly pathetic and lacks the right back bone. In the end, the undead god pulls out of the area, not wanting the demon container to notice him since that would make the demon container on edge. He had no real business with any of the Leaf and Sand nins, seeing how Blue Lion, or the Alatimu-Gahur in the tongue of his priest. Alatimu-Gahur means Ancient Chaos since where ever Blue Lion goes; chaos is bound to follow, much to not only his chagrin but to many priesthoods' dismay and to their horror.

He hadn't been thrilled about having the being visit his lands either but he had hoped that the ancient god but not a god wouldn't investigate into his priesthood's workings. _'I should have called off that festival, it was the reason why he remained those extra few days.'_ He bemoans to himself before he shakes himself out of his self pity so he can focus on his plans for Sasuke. He trusts Lultu-Bath, which translates into Oath Guard, to guide that idiot of a boy through Hishuf-Faruthim, Holy Realm since that's what the created races have decided to name it, although there are many different kind of languages and therefore, depending on the race and which god they follow, the name is pronounced differently but it always translates into Holy Realm.

In the end, he'll leave Blue Lion, the Alatimu-Gahur, to do what he wishes until the time when Sasuke will be ready for the purpose he has planned out. He doubts that that correlation of gods can do much other then irritate the god but not god. He's patient and he could always grant the Uchiha a form of immortality until he's satisfied that the moral is ready for that confrontation with Blue Lion. He knows that it might be the true death of him but he will see Blue Lion dead before he fades from existence…

YoY Lultu-Bath, Tabi

She sighs mentally, wondering why it was that humans were so arrogant. The boy named her Tabi, which means in his tongue, Journey. She would really want to bite the ass for thinking up such a stupid name but knows that the boy needs to be in good health until they make it to the Avitile village that's over three months journey north to get to that bay that the Avitile settled by. She rather not take the brat to the closest Kalamu rookery and reveal that she's more then just a war mount. She rather not have to put up with chatting with him since it's unlikely he has anything important to say about anything in particular since he's only, twelve years old going onto thirteen.

'_If he's going to call me Tabi then I'll mentally call him Zathu, which translates into Darkening if I'm right. He's sure darkening my mood…'_ She muses to herself as she glares at Sas… Zathu's slumbering form before glancing upwards at the night sky, wondering how long she'll have to baby sit Zathu.


	19. What's Going On?

**Ancient History 101**

I don't own Naruto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

"God Talking"

**Demon talking**

**-People Chatting with Demons mentally and to Gods-**

'_Thoughts'_

"Other Languages**"**

-X- Scene change and time change

YoY Different point of view

RnR Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What's Going On?

YoY Temari

They journeyed with the Leaf nins and the new Hokage to Hidden Leaf only for them to encounter a strange sight. It seems as if someone decided to construct a grey and black stone wall that reaches high in the air. Kiba races towards the wall; she doesn't blame the genin since it's clear that Kiba misses his dog, Akamaru. "What could create such a thing?" Kankuro wonders, her brother stares up into the sky.

Nobody answers Kankuro and in the end, it's decided to head to the local town of Kouun in hopes of learning more about the stone wall. It takes them until noon the next day to make it to the village and a blur of white appears as they come to the edge of the village. "Akamaru!" Kiba shouts out with relief.

A tall woman arrives with three dogs at her heels and on seeing Kiba the feral looking woman shouts, "Kiba! Good to see you!" "Hana? Hana! What's going on? What's up with that wall?" Kiba asks as he waves a hand towards the direction of the wall. Hana and the dogs pause and she notices the flash of understanding that flickered in the woman's eyes. Hana studies Kiba and then glances over to Tsunade, Tsunade's apprentice Shizune, Baki, Gaara, Jiraiya, herself, and finally her last brother, Kankuro.

"I'm sure you'd rather have something to eat and time to relax before hearing about it." Hana says slowly, her eyes were once more on Tsunade. "Naruto has something to do with the wall, didn't he?" Gaara asks bluntly and Hana looks alert. "How did you… Never mind, come on, I think the Far Bone has that room free. Once I see you to the inn I'll go and gather the head of clans." Hana says and turns away so she can lead them to the inn. She shares a look with Shizune before they followed Hana through the village. She wonders just what events took place between Naruto and Hidden Leaf since that last message was sent to Jiraiya as she glances around the village as she follows Hana through the town.

YoY Shikamaru

He accompanies his father to meet Jiraiya, Tsunade, and the other group members. It seems that the Sand genin and their jonin instructor from the Chuunin exam have arrived in the company of Jiraiya, Kiba, Tsunade, and Shizune, whose Tsunade's apprentice. While he does wonder why they're traveling with the container of the one tail demon Shukaku, he decides it's too troublesome to think it through and his thoughts once more circle around the few experiences he had in his most recently acquired forms.

He never expected to be able to transform into the very beast Naruto used in his fight against Gaara, but then, Naruto's always full of surprises even though he's pretty much a god of gods if you consider the fact that Naruto claims to have killed six gods and a demon. He snaps out of it as he finds himself almost bumping into his father. He glances slightly and finds Neji sitting at the table, it seems that Hinata's still with Naruto in Ice Valley.

He glances briefly at Gaara before nodding his greetings to Kiba. He notices that the heads of the few ninja clans that made it out of Hidden Leaf where here. He nods to Shino when he spots the bug user and to Chouji who's with his own father. He regrets that Ino's family hadn't joined them but then, few of the well established ninja clans left when they had the chance. Now they're imprisoned in a dimensional warp that, unless they can find the control center, they'll never have an easy go of traveling from Hidden Leaf to the outside world and back again.

Soon enough, he's sitting to his father's right, next to Iruka-sensei. With most of the adult ninja here the meeting begins with Tsunade asking rather bluntly, "What happened?" He blinks as his father, Neji, and Chouji glance his way and this causes Tsunade to glance at him. "Well, it started a few days after Naruto and some of the genin vanished." His father begins and other jonin and representatives filled in a few details that his father might have missed or to answer the questions the new comers had during the telling of the recent events that had been taking place in Hidden Leaf. Neji also gave the copied files that they stole from Donzou and his supporters private offices, Tsunade and Jiraiya both went through said files, mostly skimming through them. From the way they both frown it seems that they didn't like what's written on those pages.

He notices that the genin and the Sand jonin were stunned by Naruto's solution to everything that Hidden Leaf tried to do and about Hinata helping Naruto to set up the frame work, they didn't see the point in hiding Hinata's action, though none of their parents or teacher had pushed for more information from them, respecting the fact that they'll tell them when they're ready. They've only recently began showing off their skills of transformation, though the fact that Lee can perform this jutsu stunned people more then the fact they're not limited to it being simple illusions. Gai was highly proud of Lee; he'll admit that Gai does have a reason to be proud since Gai did lay the ground work that Naruto used to help Lee perform this jutsu.

Tsunade frowns slightly, it's clear that she pretty much accepted a position that doesn't really matter any more seeing how the village of Hidden Leaf was now unreachable and most likely better off without anyone trying to undo what Naruto did. "So now what, I mean, what are we going to do now that we're not a ninja village?" Kiba asks after a few minutes of silence.

He sighs but Kiba's just voiced what they're all been thinking about since Naruto activated the space warp as well as released those reptilian beasts. He hadn't thought much of it until Tenten transformed into that feathery beast that Naruto calls a Medium Snip and then Lee transforming into a Shield Head within seconds of Tenten transformation. It was then did the idea that there could be larger beast of similar design, which was bulky as hell and with thick hide, that it made sense that it'll take those remaining in Hidden Leaf a few months to accept that they're surrounded by beast that weren't easy prey.

"That's what we're trying to think of now, though Naruto's disappeared as has Hinata. We haven't really decided what we should do, most of us are kind of in shock and we did manage to get the academy students out before the space warp took effect. We haven't tried to go through the 'gate' to see what's within those walls but we assume that Naruto's released some kind of large and unusual beasts, that's what we assumed from our sources of information." One of the chuunin teachers from the academy answers.

He could guess which of Naruto's friends they got that information from, Gai most likely gets some hints from Lee while Shino most likely reports the minimum amount of information to his father, its likely that Shino feels slightly betrayed that his logic had been coloured by the adult members of his clan in regards to Naruto. Naruto does trust them and before he had left, the blond had mentioned some journal scrolls he had in his possession and that he had originally had been planning on only allowing the Third to read them but was considering writing a book or something so that others might read about what he's been through. He's not sure if he really wants to read the millions and millions of journal entries that Naruto made over the millions and millions of years as Naruto lived through different eras of this world's history.

'_I rather have a summarised version. Though I wonder, what happened to those first few scrolls that Naruto gave to the Third?'_ He wonders as the meet breaks up, it's clear that they'll need their rest and time to let what happen sink in. He glances up and notices a feathery birdlike flyer gliding from building to building. The beast was called a Wing Gates since it has not only wings for arms but also its legs were like another pair of wings, he wonders if it's Tenten or Lee… He spots another one and guesses that it's both of them glide from building to building. It takes him time to see the colours so he can tell which was which. Lee's feathers were often more yellowish in nature while Tenten's were more purple, he notices the red feathers and wonders just how quickly Neji found Tenten… A third comes into view and this one is Lee since he can spot the tell tale yellow feathers on the wings and on the back.

Then he spots Gai giving chase, while he can't hear what the jonin is saying, it's a given it's about spring time of youth and what not. Some people on the ground pause to watch the chase, the three Wing Gates launch themselves to the opposite side of the street. Lee chirps a greeting to him as the yellowish Wing Gate flies over head, times like this made him glad that they can't talk when they're in beast forms; it gives them a chance at some quiet time from Lee's normal chatter often times.

YoY Hinata

She's still not sure where Naruto took her but it wasn't the Ice Valley that she visited before, in fact, she's not sure if this was the right plane of existence since the few beasts she's encountered were able to speak. Currently, she's not wearing her head band since she doesn't want to miss out on the sights that are around her. She knows that Naruto didn't want to come here and she hasn't seen Naruto since he headed off with one of the summon lionesses that Naruto's in charge of.

They've been here for four days and other then encountering the summons beasts, she's been pretty much on her own. Though she hasn't felt the need to eat anything, drink, or even sleep since she arrived here. She jerks slightly when she hears something come up behind her. She snaps her head behind her and finds Naruto standing there. "We're allowed to leave now." Naruto says, it looks like whatever Naruto's been doing since she last saw him had run him to the ground. "What business did they want to talk with you about?" She manages to ask without stuttering by the end of the sentence. Naruto snorts softly and replies, "It seems that they wanted to make sure I know my duty to them, I managed to wiggle out of it. I'm not sure how I'll get out of it in six year time though."

She blinks and wonders just what kind of duty Naruto needs to perform. "What kind of duty?" She asks, her voice cracks when she says the word duty. Naruto's eyes flash in amusement and after considering her for a few minutes, the blond replies, "I'm the boss of the lion summons here. Now, what do you know about summons?" She frowns and says, "The boss summon is the most powerful summon a summoner can summon. They also act as heads of that species." Naruto nods and says, "If you ever sign a contract, you'll find out that many of the lower summons are suppose to be the boss summon's offspring. Now think about this, if it's rare for a boss to be summoned, why do they care about who signs the contract? The lower summons aren't very powerful, right? I think you'll get what kind of duty they expect me to perform."

She frowns as she ponders what Naruto just said and when it clicks, she reddens and feels very light headed. "They want you to sire cubs?" She manages to say and Naruto nods. "Now that my body can mature, they want to remind me that they're considered my wives and that they've been waiting well over a couple of thousand years for cubs. I managed to get out of their thoughts of me forcing my body to mature but they're still expecting me to perform when I'm eighteen. I'm not sure just how long they plan on making up for lost time but it does give me time to at least do something so I don't end up with hybrid summons. I rather not have super powered offspring, thank you very much." Naruto says and she reddens as well as poke her index fingers together in embarrassment, she could only imagine what Naruto will look like in six years. She couldn't help but begin to take away the image's cloths…

She wipes her nose when she realises that a small stream of blood was trailing from her nose. She's just glad that Naruto couldn't see her nose bleed. She really doesn't want to let Naruto know that she's thinking of his naked body.

Naruto finishes his hand seals and a portal opens, Naruto motions for her to take the lead and she does. She steps through the shimmering gate and finds herself in the forest by the temporary head quarters of those refuges from Hidden Leaf. Naruto steps out of the shimmering gate and she gives him a questioning look. "I can't deal with the clans right now. They'd be wanting my advice and what not, I'll head there tomorrow or the day after." Naruto answers and she nods in understanding, she could only guess what it feels like to have the date of him losing his virginity already arranged and ones partners already deciding in which order they'll have intercourse.

She then pulls her head band up over her eyes as she activates her clan's bloodline limit. Only Neji and herself were the only Hyuuga that left Hidden Leaf before Naruto activated the space warp. Neji doesn't need to worry about his curse seal either since Naruto disabled the seal on her cousin's forehead, there's nothing left on her cousin's forehead in the terms of green ink from the branch seal often called the cage bird seal.

It's not long before the make it to the town's edge; it's not long before they head to the popular inn, the Far Bone. "Hinata? Hinata!" She hears Kiba's voice; she blinks under the cloth as she focuses on looking before her and finds Akamaru and Kiba racing towards her. "It's good to see you, Kiba." She says to her team mate after Kiba puts her down after giving her a big bear hug. "How can you see, Hinata? You got your head band over your eyes." Kiba jokes and she just smiles at her newly returned team mate.

She watches as Kiba's head turns to look at the person slightly behind her. "Hey, Kiba. Good to see you." Naruto says, the glowing head she's associates with the blond nods slightly. "I almost didn't recognize you with your longer hair and no whisker marks…" Kiba says, trailing off. "Well, I did kill a fox while you were a way." Naruto says in a tone that suggests he's joking. She notices the way Kiba's chakra surge slightly, it seems that some time during his travels, Kiba's pieced together the fact that Naruto was the carrier of the Kyuubi. "Really… Well, where did you guys vanish to? Nobody seems to know where you two went off to." Kiba says, changing the subject as the dog user begins to lead them to a table.

Once they were seated, she sits to Naruto's left as Kiba sits opposite of them. "We kind of ended up visiting some… friends of Naruto who want to remind him of his duty to them." She answers truthfully. She could feel Naruto stiffen slightly at being reminded about his… husbandly duties to those lionesses, she frowns slightly as she wonders at just how many 'wives' Naruto has to worry about. _'Just how many rivals do I have?'_ She thinks without realising it, she blushes slightly when she does.

She retunes back in as Naruto answers some of Kiba's questions, mostly, Naruto's leading her team-mate away from the real topic of discussion into slightly safer topics that don't have him release any that's suppose to be private information. It's not long before a waiter arrives; Kiba's busy trying to think of ways to get back onto the more 'meaty' discussion. Both Naruto and her place their orders and then wait for Kiba to try again.

YoY Jiraiya

He notices the blond and the Hyuuga girl sitting with Kiba. Though he's slightly wondering why the girl's wearing her head band over her eyes, he mostly focuses on the blond sitting next to her. The blond lacks whisker marks on his cheeks and from his inquiry with Chouji of the Akimichi, Naruto arrived back to Hidden Leaf without those marks on his face. He's not sure what it means since it's unlikely that Naruto could survive without the Kyuubi sealed within his navel but at the same time, he knows that this wasn't the fox either since there's not red eyes or sharpen nails.

The blond glances at him and he can tell that Naruto's calm and doesn't seem nervous at all on seeing him. He sighs and in a few seconds, Naruto returns to paying attention to Kiba and the white pup named Akamaru. Just from the girl's body language, he can tell that Hinata's at ease in both Kiba and Naruto's presence while Kiba seems frustrated about something.

"Troublesome." He hears the Nara boy says from behind him. He glances lazily at the bore looking genin. "Well, it seems your friends are back." He comments and the boy, Shikamaru if he remembers correctly, just sighs. "And that's what's so troublesome. They shouldn't have shown up in under a week's time." The Nara boy says simply before heading towards the table, Naruto grins and waves Shikamaru over to the table while Kiba seems to sigh in defeat while the blinded Hyuuga looks in Shikamaru's direct, nodding her greeting to the shadow user.

Soon enough Shikamaru is heading out of the inn with Naruto and Kiba watching Shikamaru walk out of sight. The tension at the table seems to vanish and Kiba most likely begins telling the two about his travels, only pausing when the food arrives. He heads off to the public baths in order to do more research for his book, he hasn't have much time since they hooked up with his old team mate to conduct research for his latest book.


	20. Secrets Revealed

**Ancient History 101**

I don't own Naruto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

"God Talking"

**Demon talking**

**-People Chatting with Demons mentally and to Gods-**

'_Thoughts'_

"Other Languages**"**

-X- Scene change and time change

YoY Different point of view

RnR Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Secrets Revealed

He glances around the gathering of ninja; he glances at the blond woman known as Tsunade. He's kind of surprised that she even showed up considering the fact that she kind of vowed not to return. He could only guess it had something to do with Orochimaru then anything since it's likely the snake nin went off to search for a way to cure his sealed arms, if what he learnt in a report was right.

The area was sealed off, keeping the Sand nins out of the room, though Temari did try to get into it earlier to spy on the meeting. The doors close and those adult nin, those holding genin and up, were within the room. He studies the faces in the small sized mod, there's about a hundred and twenty three ninja before him, not counting his friends and allies, all of them were waiting for him to speak it seems.

"I'm sure you all have noticed that I now lack my characteristic whisker marks, right?" He finally says, many of the ninja before him nod as some murmur agreements with his question. "The few days that I and a few others were gone, I found a way to profit from the fox's death. You see, the land where we were during those few days is call Ice Valley, its home to a race of 'cousin' hominids that are also chakra users." He pauses as the murmur from the crowd before him grows louder, it's a few minutes before they all stop talking, he then continues. "I was summoned to Ice Valley by one of their clans, it seems that a god was trying to conquer the valley and they found they couldn't summon their regular summons and had decided to summon me to help them with this invasion."

The crowd was in an uproar over that bit of information and when it hadn't subsided he lets loose a bit of his raw power, it was enough to still their voices. He collects himself and continues, "They summoned me because I'm the boss summon for a species of lions they can summon. To them, I'm a god and the very reason why their valley is so well protected. I had noticed that there were a few other finger prints on the valley's defences and once I killed the god named Askari, I waited until the victors were asleep before heading off to strengthen the valley's defences by entrapping the fur ball and then cutting it's support strings that allows that pile of chakra to have it's own mind."

He watches the crowd's reaction before continuing, "That chakra was then allowed into the defences of the valley, since demon chakra reaches to god type chakra, it made the perfect warning system as well as adding resistance to their attempts of infiltrating the valley. It was that same morning that I killed the fox, that I teleported myself and the group of genin that was with me at the time back to Hidden Leaf. I'm sure you remember the 'warm' welcome I received that day." His voice hardens and many of the ninja shift their weight, revealing their nervousness.

"But how is it that you're still alive?" Jiraiya asks after a few minutes, he glances at the toad summoner. "Well then, that ties into why I'm pretty much worshiped by those 'cousins' of ours. About a few weeks before the Chuunin exams, I was trying out a jutsu that required the use of a diagram. That jutsu did something that many of you won't believe; it sent me into the farthest reaches of the past, to an era where mammals were little things that were mostly tiny scavengers while the dominate life forms were an off shot of reptiles, some of those reptiles gave rise to our modern day birds. I was not quite at the end of that era but I not only lived to see it end, but I witnessed a whole new ecosystem arises out of those ashes. To put it bluntly, I was immortal until the day I lived to repeat the day when I sent myself back into time. I'm the oldest thing on this rock; I've lived countless millions of years, unable to die and very much alone." He says in a flat tone, the ninja all seem to blink at that, he could tell that a few didn't really believe him but this wasn't about converting people, it was about feeding them the information they wanted so they can't bother him for it.

"About a few ten thousand years ago, I grew bored with waiting for our type of humans to mature, so, I decide to do something and began teaching two children named Boar and Moon how to use their chakra. They were my first students and it was through them that the other orphans from that tribe came to me and I taught them. In time Boar and his rival, Spider, became the first co-leaders of the collective tribe. They marched the whole tribe south because I advised it and they arrived at the valley containing a special kind of stone. In time, that tribe grew accustom to using chakra and it became a common occurrence for those practisers to add to their name, someone might have Spear as their name as a child and then as an adult could change that name into, say, Star Spear." He says, thinking about the great grandson of Boar and Spider reminds him of how those summons came about.

"A few generations after the generation that I trained, that tribe decided to do something that caught me off guard. What I saw them do gave me an insight about just what humans were capable of, I watched them create beast summons. The very first summon ritual I witnessed was for a short nosed bear dubbed Raging Fury. In time, they would create an order of summons based on the surrounding beasts that are common place for them. Many of you might think that summon beasts have been around for ages but they haven't. I might not have witnessed ninja summons but I know that it takes a shit load of chakra and a very good idea of what you want in order to create a summon." He pauses before returning to the original subject.

"My first two students gave me a name, a name that pretty much stuck with me through the years that those clans know me by. They named me Blue Lion since I had blue eyes and I approached them as a lion. That's why I'm considered a boss summon, because I've become entangled with lions from my early days with the original tribe, with the original clans that arouse from that tribe." He says, challenging someone to question his sanity. He continues within a few minutes, "And that's why I was summoned, why I and a few genin vanished for a few days. They kept my secret and for that I'm grateful to them, I know many of you were dying to know where we'd been during that time and now you know."

Silence reigns and he hopes that this ends the discussion. Sadly, someone asks, "Then why did you come back to Hidden Leaf? Why didn't you remain in your valley?" There's a murmur of agreement and he snorts before replying, "So the council could declare me a missing nin? To allow a group of S-ranked ninja to have their way with fellow demon containers? To allow a crack pot snake summoner to continue on his insane question for immortality?" He spats that last bit out.

"I didn't come back to Hidden Leaf out of village loyalty, I returned because of the Third. He was like my grandfather and I didn't want him to make the heart breaking decision of declaring me a missing nin. I contained myself, I acted meekly in order not to make trouble for him. I was tired after the action of killing the fox and from the teleportation jutsu as well as the fact that I had a chance to reflect upon my actions during my time in Ice Valley and in the end decided to stop being the village's scapegoat, to stop being your punching bag. If they would have just kept ignoring me then things might have turned out differently. In the end, things worked out because some of your colleagues and the council thought it was time to be 'rid' of me, to use me as a stepping stone for someone's quest to become Hokage. You might be cursing me but I, at least, tried to make things work in Hidden Leaf." He says, his eyes flashing in anger, daring someone to say otherwise. He wasn't a child standing before them, no, he was something much older and even more dangerous then the Kyuubi, something to be respected and he demands nothing less then to be treated with respect as he studies each face, looking into everyone's eyes, daring them to object, to say he's speaking nonsense.

In many of the older ninjas, he saw acceptance and grudging respect. He waits a few more minutes before asking, "Are we done here or does someone else want to stand up here and answer question or do something productive?" In the end, he got off stage as the council heads up onto the stage, Tsunade leading them while Jiraiya remaining seated. He sits with Neji and Hinata, waiting for the next part of the assembly to begin.

YoY Shikamaru

He glances over to where Naruto's walking as he hangs back with Chouji and Shino. Naruto did help him with a bit of the puzzle on concerning Naruto's action before and after they returned from Ice Valley. Though the bit about humans creating summons was a huge surprise but he didn't doubt Naruto's findings since it made sense when he thought about the tundra hunters and their worship practices. It's clear that Naruto has many fond memories of those old students that he trained and of his time just living with the Magthissu. He also was slightly surprised to find that the civilization of the tundra hunters was so enduring.

Naruto slows up and it's not long before Chouji, Shino, and himself joins Naruto as they walk out of the warehouse that had been modified to hold such large meetings. "Well, that went well." He says since Shino rarely speaks and his best friend's busy chomping down on his chips.

Naruto snorts softly as the blond answers, "Considering the circumstances, I guess it did." They diverge from the main body of the crowd and it's not long before Lee, Tenten, Neji, Hinata, and Kiba with Akamaru join them in the surrounding forest. He reflects that none of Naruto's team remains, Sasuke's gone, Sakura blaming Naruto for everything, and nobody knows about Naruto's jonin instructor though it's assumed that Kakashi's still in Hidden Leaf. The only two teams that seem to be intact were Gai's cell and the cell to which Shino, Hinata, and Kiba belong to. It was a hallowing emotion that followed that chain of thought as they finally settled down a few miles away from village.

Naruto studies them, his blue eyes landing on each of them in turn. "So, what questions do you guys have?" Naruto asks in a dry tone.

YoY Sakura

She studies the surrounding jungle from the defensive wall that surrounds Hidden Leaf. Alien sounds come from the fern jungle as she notices some of the odd bird like beast flying from trunk to trunk. She glances up as one of the small odd flying reptiles glides over head, from what they have learnt, those beasts were scavengers and while they bore a resemblance to bats, there's nothing mammal like about them. Their wing designs were simple with the skin stretch out from the main body to a single elongated finger, it's a design that's similar to a bat's wing but without the extra elongated fingers to help the bat move through the air with great agility.

It's not long before there's a few more of those gliders in the air, she sighs. _'How did it end up like this? Less then a year ago, I was in the same class as Sasuke and Naruto, then on the same team together with Kakashi. Then the Chuunin Exam and things changed. Naruto's some kind of powerhouse and Sasuke's some kind of scavenger trying to get as much power he can, even if it means stealing jutsus from his allies, it use to be Sasuke's the top ninja and Naruto trying to scavenge around for Sasuke's extra attention. I still can't believe that Naruto was the Kyuubi's container, no wonder he had such a hard time controlling his chakra, he had too much of it to control!'_ She muses as she looks away from the circling gliders and down to the buildings she can see from her position.

'_Naruto went from being dead last to being someone not to cross while Sasuke went from someone considered the best of our generation to being considered a thief as well as a backstabber.'_ She thinks, finding it ironic in a way since it would have made more sense for Naruto to attempt to steal jutsus while Sasuke continuing on the path of becoming an ever more fearful opponent. _'But then, did I ever really know Naruto? Or Sasuke even?'_ She asks herself and in the end, finds that she really didn't know either of them on a personal level; she only listened to other people's opinion concerning Naruto and for Sasuke.

'_I never did or I only saw what I expected to see. Sasuke wasn't interested in girls even though we were throwing ourselves at him, he wasn't shy, like we thought, he really didn't care about our feelings, about us.'_ She thinks to herself, her eyes glance towards the base of the wall that faces inward as she replays all her interaction with the brooding Uchiha. She really could see that it was kind of like Naruto's crush on her, he'd adore her and she'd rebuff him, but unlike Sasuke, she did it with a bit more force, expressing her disappointment and frustration that Sasuke wasn't playing her any real attention.

She recalls the scene at Naruto's apartment about three months ago, how easily the blond dismissed her and how bluntly the blond told her that he disliked the village and that he no longer respected Kakashi, their jonin instructor. She winces as she recalls the bit about Naruto calling his crush on her a mistake and now, she kind of has to agree with him, she's worst then trash simply by the way she favoured Sasuke over Naruto. _'How did he put it? 'People make mistakes, nobody's perfect.' I think he said and he's right. Sasuke wasn't the perfect ninja and Kakashi wasn't the ideal instructor, hell, Asuma sounds better then Kakashi even if the man wasn't into doing lots of missions, at least Asuma taught them and spent time with them…'_ She thinks, she scowls as she recalls the only time Kakashi actually taught them something as a team had been that tree climbing exercise that genin are usually taught a few days after they're accepted as a cell!

"Sakura?" She hears someone say her name; she glances towards the speaker and finds Ino crouched there. "Hey, Ino." She says dully and Ino sighs and sits down. "Wallowing in self pity, huh?" The blond asks her and she nods. "Yea well, so have I. I was a jerk, blaming Sasuke's disappearance on Naruto. I mean, he was the village's scapegoat just because he's the child the Fourth sealed the nine tailed fox into. He never had a chance at a normal life…" Ino says, trailing off, she nods in agreement. "But he doesn't have those whisker marks on his cheek like he use to, you know? I can't help but wonder if Naruto might have… I mean, it makes sense considering his sudden increase of aggression and his lack of concern when it comes to restraining himself from killing attacking ninja." She says and Ino snaps her head to look at her.

"What do you mean?" Ino asks and she smiles warily as she answers, "I think Naruto dealt with the fox demon in his navel. I think that's why he had those marks on his cheeks, they indicated that his prisoner was still inside of him, alive and now that he lacks them, he killed the fox for its power. It changed him and that's why he became quick tempered and aggressive, he forced a merger with the fox." Ino blinks and her mouth moves but no words come out and then Ino closes her mouth and looks thoughtful.

Ino nods slightly as her friend sees it her way. "Makes sense, I guess. Though you do have to wonder though, where did he find all of those beasts?" Ino muses and she snorts, "He's Naruto Uzumaki, for all we know he made contact with an alien species and they gave him these while Naruto gave then the Kyuubi." Ino chuckles slightly and her mood brightens up despite the fact that they're trapped in some kind of space warp with really dangerous beasts in unfamiliar terrain.

YoY Naruto

He glares slightly at Gaara as he comments, "You realise that you're suppose to be her brother, right? You're supposed to try and keep her from boys, not encourage her to get married at a young age." An eighteen year old Gaara smirks slightly as he replies, "It's a political arrangement, be sides, Hinata and Temari get along great and I think your harem needed another human in it."

He sighs and finishes tying his sash for his formal kimono while Gaara holds his two decorative katana swords that have lion heads at the hilts and sapphires for the eyes. Once he's golden sash is tied he takes the pair of katana and wears them on his right hip just as Shikamaru enters with Kiba, they study him with a critical eye before Shikamaru mutters troublesome under his breath while Kiba nods approvingly.

"Hinata and Temari are ready." Shino says, appearing behind Kiba and Shikamaru, he swallows nervously as he begins to march towards the door. Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino walk before him while Gaara stays behind him just to catch him if he decides to bolt. "How did I get talked into having a public wedding?" He wonders softly out loud. Kiba snorts in amusement before the dog trainer says, "Oh, well I believe it started when we were fourteen…"

RnR

He grins as Hinata and him spar, they've been at it for over two hours now and he can see that Hinata's getting worn down but he's only breathing heavily and sweating lightly. An idea strikes him as he does a back flip and he asks, "How about a bet, huh? About us each getting two chances to KO each other without the other attacking until it's that one's turn?"

Hinata pauses and finally asks, "What do we bet?" He replies, "You know, if I win, you promise to baby sit Duster and his friends next time they show up for a week?" Hinata then adds, "And if I win, you'll take me out on a date." He chuckles and then nods, Hinata smirks slightly and she stands down. "I'll go first; after all, I'm a lady." Hinata says and he shrugs as he too stands down. He's curious just what Hinata plans on doing as Hinata forms the tiger seal with her hands.

He makes an odd sound as the smoke clears to reveal a very naked Hinata. "Sexy ninjutsu, Hinata style!" Hinata declares and he fades, not from the nose bleed but from the sear shock that Hinata brought out that ancient transformation that he was so proud of.

RnR

He glares at Kiba's back for bring that up, especially considering the 'Honey Moon' with not only Hinata and Temari but also those lionesses. He's going to be out of commission for over a month trying to please all of them sexually. _'I don't care what Jiraiya says, harems are the worse idea man as ever encountered.'_ He growls privately to himself as he notices his honour guard, one member from every clan from Ice Valley selected one of their male warriors for this duty while there's a female honour guard for Hinata and Temari that's similar to the male honour guards.

He notices other human looking summon spirits as he enters into the central chamber that was enlarged just for this occasion. His other wives weren't here as they're preparing the den for the upcoming Honey Moon. His nerves were going to be shot by the time the ceremony is over but it seems that nobody cares about that. He looks towards Temari and his heart misses a beat at how radiant Gaara's sister looks. He glances over to Hinata and felt faint at how stunningly beautiful Hinata was.

He looks away from the two and focuses on Tsunade, the leader of this colony that's located just outside of Ice Valley, not that it stops this village from taking missions in the Elemental countries or from any of the other civilizations that have show up with requests for aid and what not. He's got nothing against the shrines that have popped up to those other Gods and Goddesses, he did draw a line at keeping some the more exotic practices out of the colony's walls, he's in charge of dealing with foreign religions and their gods, most of them weren't new to him since he remembers most of them from his travels around the world though he's not sure how to handle their beasts that they've bred with their god's help but he's learning.

Though the colony was only five years of age, the population has long since increased due to trade since he set up those permanent portals with the consent of those gods and goddesses of those other continents. Funny thing was, it seems that rumours are abounded about Daeron still being alive or undead, he doesn't know what to make of those but he's sure that in time, he'll have to confront the undead god since it's likely that the dragon like fire god will want to get vengeance on him for not just killing his followers but for annihilating the central island that housed Daeron's main temples and priests. He could only guess what he's going to do when confronting Daeron and the god's most likely last avatar, Zathu.

He snaps out of it as he finds himself at the steps leading up to where Hinata, Tsunade, and Temari were waiting for him. He climbs the steps as he can't help but keep glancing at the two beauties that want him as a husband. He's always wanted a family and now he's about to create one with him as its head. He can't help but wonder if he'd make a good father for his children or be the kind of husband that his wives want him to be, but this was the start of a new adventure for him, one that he's never encountered before. _'It only feels like yesterday that I was just a kid trying on the Third's hat while the old man does his paperwork. I wonder just how many of my old friends are watching me now, this day that's my wedding day. I can only hope that they're proud of what I accomplished.'_ He tells himself as he stops at the spot opposite of his two brides.

To Readers:

I know, I know that there's no real action in this last chapter but I thought this would be a good time to end it and on a high note as well. I want to thank all of you who've taken time out to review, especially to those that reviewed nearly every chapter. I never expected this story to get so many hits let alone as being added to 45 c2s, 80 favourite listings and having 112 story alerts.

Who knew peopled like the idea of Naruto and dinosaurs? Well, thanks to every one of you that's read my story and hope you're not too disappointed with the ending. See you guys later, bye for now!


End file.
